


Things That Could Have Been

by LindaPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaPhoenix/pseuds/LindaPhoenix
Summary: Ace has been keeping a secret from Marco, but when he is saved by his brother he realizes his mistake. Going back to his family, how will his lover react, and what will the future bring?[This story does not belong to me it's owned by Gundum-grrl (on fanfiction.net), and he gave me permission to publish his story]





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, and endless, and all consuming. Or at least it felt that way as Ace floated there in the darkness. He had lost to Teach, he had lost to the man whom he had sworn to Pop's to defeat in lea of Thatch's death. As he sat in the dark he thought of Luffy and his crew and all the adventures they must be having. He thought of his old crew now a part of Whitebeards giant family, he thought of his friends and comrades in the Whitebeard crew and of their allies. He thought of Pop's and how no matter how many times he had tried to kill him, and despite his tainted blood, how he had still accepted him and called him 'son.' Lastly he thought of Marco, and the romance that had bloomed between them in the last few months before he had left. He thought of the Phoenix and that was when he began to cry. Crying as he thought of the hurt look on his lovers face when he had set off, despite Pop's and the rest of the crew trying to stop him. He thought of the stolen kisses they'd shared, and remembered holding onto the others hand as they confessed to Pop's their relationship, and of how Pop's had just smiled and given his blessing. Then he thought of the news that Marco would never hear from him, the news that had almost made Ace give up his quest.

Why hadn't he given up when he had heard?

He had thought even with his failing powers he'd be able to kill Teach and his crew. He had been wrong, and now he was here floating in nothing, waiting to be handed to the Navy who would lock him in Impel Down and then execute him like they had his father.

His father.

He hadn't thought of him in a long time, not since he had told Marco and Pop's then finally accepted himself as a Whitebeard pirate. The Navy would rush to execute him once they realized what he carried, what he hadn't told Marco, what only he and his little brothers reindeer doctor knew. That he was Pregnant.

He had heard the stories of Devil Fruit wielders and their strange powers long before he had eaten one. He had grown up with Luffy and his Gumu Gumu no Mi abilities. However it wasn't until after he had become the revered Fire Fist by eating his Meru Meru no Mi that he had heard of the second fault of those fruit wielders; the ability to carry children. This was of course a fault only to the male fruit eaters, as women already carried the ability from birth. However the ability for males was a strange one and many scientists had set out to discover why it happened. The reason however remained a mystery, and as why it didn't dissuade men from eating the fruit, is that the chances of it happening were rare. So rare, that even is you had numerous male partners in bed the chance of you becoming pregnant was one in thousands, tens of thousands even. Interestingly enough, he had found out from Chopper that there were even rarer cases of non-fruit wielders gaining the ability, if their frequent partner was a fruit wielder. The chance increased a bit when the bottom was a fruit wielder, and after that the chances increased even more if both partners were fruit wielders. Of course with his luck it had to have been on his first and only time, when he had given himself to Marco after months of courting. He still blushed thinking about it, it had been wonderful, and he had almost been looking forward to giving him the news. Marco would be a wonderful father; to bad he had lost and would never get the chance to prove Ace right. Ace rested a hand on his abdomen at that thought. Sitting in the dark, waiting for the inevitable, Ace rested his eyes thinking of the coming loss.

However something reared it head inside him that couldn't stand the thought of the loss. Maybe it was what had allowed his mother the strength to do what she had to keep him safe, but he couldn't let it end like this. Even if it made him a coward he would escape and get back to the Moby Dick. And with that thought he called up all the strength and the flames that he could muster. The ensuing explosion rocked the entire island.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ace awoke he was on a very comfortable bed, not remembering how he had gotten there he quickly pushed himself up, however the resulting headache quickly had him lying back down. Breathing slowly to help the headache dissipate he looked around the room he found himself in. However it was only after feeling the familiar motion of rocking waves beneath him and closer inspection of the room he was in, did he realized that he was in some ships medical bay. Righting himself, but slower this time, he looked down to find himself covered in bandages.

"Well at least that explains why it's harder to move than normal" and with that he tried to stand. However the resulting pain had him stilling and slowly lowering himself back onto the soft mattress. "Not a good idea." Looking at his arms and legs he made note that he wasn't in shackles. "So I'm not on a Navy ship. Unless they know about that." That thought had him panicking even more than before. The blast of flame he had used to escape from Teach's dark bubble had definitely been his last burst of flame he would emit for a while. One of the main problems with the pregnancy was that he would be reduced to a normal person after he reached a certain point, when his powers would begin to concentrate on the life within him. This thought left him despondent; he had to know where he was, so that if he was trapped he could begin working on escape plans.

The planning was brought to a halt though as an unfamiliar figure entered the room. Never had Ace thought he would be so happy to see the face of a stranger in a unknown place, especially when he realized the woman who had just walked in wasn't dressed like a Naval officer, but like a pirate. Noticing he was awake she offered him a small smile as she moved to the side of his bed and began checking his bandages. Finished she smiled again and began to speak, "I'm glad you're awake, we were very worried when we found you unconscious. You have been unconscious for 12 days since we picked you up."

Ace's head started reeling when he heard that, "Twelve days!"

"Yes, Your brother thought the marines had killed you until we got closer and saw you were still breathing, and the other prisoner assured us you had been brought in unconscious and nothing had been done to you. Thought the explosion you created helped delay the navy from getting to you too quickly. Which gave us time to catch up to their ship."

"My brother? This is Luffy's ship?"

"No, this ship belongs to the Kuja people. When your Vivre card began to shrink significantly your brother became worried and asked us to help find you. You were on a Navy ship when he rescued you."

"Kuja? You mean Boa Hancock's crew? How does my brother know her?"

"He's her fiancé"

"FIANCÉ? Since when has Luffy had a Fiancé?"

"It was so romantic," She let out a sigh and then began to regal the tale of how Luffy had won the heart of the Kuja leader. By the end Ace was very confused, from what he had learned, these women had tried to kill his brother. Then he had helped one of Boa Hancock's sisters, while they were trying to kill him. And now he was engaged to the known most beautiful women in the world and had the backing of some of the fiercest warriors on the Grand Line. Shaking his head he just had to accept it, it was Luffy he was talking about. It had happened and his brother probably didn't even understand what was happening.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, you'll have to stay in bed for a few more days though. I can go get him and some food, I'm sure you're hungry" As if agreeing with her, his stomach let out a loud growl. She just giggled and continued, "I thought so, especially since you're expected to eat for two now." Ace stiffened at that, she knew.

"You know?" She nodded. He paused a minute before asking, "Did you tell my brother?"

"No, I understand patient confidentiality. If I were you though I'd tell him soon, before you start showing."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Ace could only sit back and make himself comfortable as he waited for Luffy to come see him. There was so much he had to think about. How to tell Luffy about the baby he was carrying. How to tell Marco he was going to be a father. Did he even want children? Well before that he'd have to find his way back to the crew he had come to know as family. God what would Pop's think?

"Old man will probably shit himself in joy at being a Grandfather." He smiled a bit at the thought. Then he frowned.

What about the Navy? Did they know? And if they did, were they going to start a massive manhunt? Especially since he was sure that Sengoku had figured out who he was by now. Then there was Teach, no Blackbeard, and his crew. He had escaped. They were likely to come after him again, if not his brother, since he had just ruined their chances of impressing the navy by capturing him. Did they know about his father? The thought brought a shiver to his spine.

It was after that last thought that he heard the pounding of a pair of feet on wood breaking him out of his reverie, just in time to have his little brother launch himself through the door and to his side.

"ACE! Your awake!" And with that the notorious captain of the Straw Hat Pirates began to bawl, hugging Ace tightly. "I thought you'd died like Sabo and that I'd never see you again."

"Luffy, I'm fine. Didn't I promise you I'd never die?" Sniffing his brother nodded. "Glad you remember. Though I am glad I gave you my Vivre Card now, even if I have to admit I was saved by my weak little brother." He finished with his usual grin to prove he was fine.

"You would have done the same." Luffy had finally stopped bawling, but it didn't seem like he was going to be letting go of Ace anytime soon. "And I am not weaker than you!"

Just smiling at the exclamation, 'well he wasn't at the moment.' "Of course I would." He said musing Luffy's hair. "Now why don't you explain to me how in the hell you won the heart of the infamous Boa Hancock?"

"Hancock?"

"Yeah since when were you going to tell your big brother you were getting married? I didn't even know you were interested in women, let alone marriage?

"I'm not getting married?" Luffy looked confused, "We're just friends, she seems to be obsessed with me for some reason though. I think it has something to do with me punching one of those stupid bubble head guys."

"Bubble head guys?" Ace looked confused until it dawned on him, "You don't mean a Tenryuubito? Do you?"

"Ah." Luffy just nodded with the confirmation.

Ace put his face in his hands and groaned, "Luffy do you have a death wish you can't hit them, they could send the entire Navy after you."

Luffy's face took on an uncharacteristically serious look, "They hurt some of my Nakama, no one is allowed to do that in front of me and get away with it."

Ace just sighed again and shook his head, his little brother would just never understand the way the world worked.

"Now I have a question for you." This made Ace lift his head to look at his brother. "How did the Navy catch you? Did Grandpa come after you?"

This made Ace sullen, "I lost to that man I told you I was after, Marshall D. Teach."

"You lost? How could you lose you're strong enough to beat me and you have your flames?"

"Well there is a story to that, you see I wasn't at full power and won't be for a while"

"Why?" Ace looked down at his hands before continuing.

"Luffy….I'm pregnant."

"…." The silence this statement earned him made Ace look up from his lap to look at Luffy's face; the expression was not what he expected. He saw the questioning look that his brother didn't understand, but mostly he saw excitement.

"Luf.."

"I'm going to have a new brother or sister?"

"Well, it will be your niece or nephew, so there is that, yeah."

"That's so cool." Then the questioning look grew, "Ace I thought only girls could have babies? I mean that's what you and Grandpa told me at least?"

Ace blushed a bit remembering that conversation. "Well you see those who eat Devil Fruits and their partners are the only exception to that."

Luffy seemed to mull this over a bit, "So…..I could have a baby too?"

"I'll castrate any bastard that even looks at you like that."

"Aww, why is Ace the only one allowed to have a baby?"

Ace looked at him seriously and laid his hands on his shoulders, "Luffy you can only make babies with the person you love and whom loves you back the same way, ok?"

Luffy pouted, "Ok."

Ace ruffled Luffy's hair one more time, and they shared a laugh. A cough at the door made them both turn to face the man standing in the doorway. Ace was confused until he remembered the doctor had mentioned when they had rescued him that there had been another prisoner. Luffy just smiled and motioned for the man to enter.

"Luffy is this the guy you rescued with me?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't bring him up yet." Luffy looked to the stranger, "Sorry I ran off without saying anything, this is my brother Ace." The man looked at Ace and nodded in his direction.

"Ace this is Rob Lucci."


	3. Chapter 3

Ace stared at the man who now sat across from him. He had heard of Rob Lucci, leader of the infamous CP9. However that did not explain why his brother had saved him. Last he had heard Luffy had beaten the crap out of him and the rest of CP9, and then destroyed Ennies Lobby in order to rescue one of his Nakama. So the only question he had to ask is why had Luffy saved him. Luffy seemed to catch onto his unease at sitting next to one of the world governments top dogs and began to speak, "Ace, Lucci was the other guy we saved from the Marine's ship you were being transported on."

"I got that, but it doesn't explain why you'd save someone who hurt one of your friends and tried to kill you." Lucci actually had the nerve to look a bit upset upon hearing that.

"Because Ace they were going to execute him too, just because he lost to me and couldn't fulfill his orders. I might be a pirate, but even I can see what a terrible deal that is."

Ace was a little surprised, since when had Luffy grown into such a reliable person. A small grin formed on his face, his brother had always been too nice for his own good. Sparing another glance towards Lucci, he decided then that he wouldn't say anything more on the matter, but he would be watching Lucci and waiting for him to screw up. Then there would be no third chance. Lucci seemed to notice his glare, and translate it's meaning. He just nodded his head in understanding. Luffy just beamed at the two, the entire silent conversation completely going over his head.

"So Lucci what are your plans now that my little brother gave you back your freedom?"

"I planned on returning to the sea to see if I could locate my Nakama. We will have to go back into hiding, but I am worried that with news that I was caught that they may try and save me, or worse try and barter for my freedom." Lucci let out a sigh.

Ace quirked an eyebrow at that, "I didn't realize that CP9 agents were that close. I always figured you all would sacrifice each other at the drop of a hat, especially if one lost and proved themselves too weak."

"Normally were we still CP9 we might. However those that are on the run with me, most of us have known each other for many years, added to the fact that Kalifa, Blueno, Kaku, and I have been together in Water Seven for the last ten years on our last mission. And now that we all would all love to get our hands on Spandam for betraying us, we are unusually close."

"Heh, I see, well were did you see them last? Trust me it's always the best place to start."

Lucci sighed, "We had opted to see if we could talk the higher up's in the marine's to convince them that we did not betray the World Government as Spandam claimed. However when we went to talk to one of the Vice Admirals, we were ambushed, despite all the caution we used. I stayed to allow them to escape. I highly doubt that they are on the same island."

Ace frowned and let out a disappointed sigh, "Well that's what you get for trusting those World Government bastards. They'll throw away perfectly good warriors just to keep up appearances. They can't let the rest of the world know you exist, and even worse on top of that, that you lost to Luffy."

Luffy who had been suspiciously quiet up to this point, was wearing a frown that seemed to grow with ever sentence the other two spoke. "Lucci." The two turned to him, "You should just join my crew, your friends are invited as well." Then he smiled, "What do you say?" Now both Ace and Lucci looked equally flabbergasted at this, and began to shout together.

"Luffy he tried to kill you…"

"Straw Hat we tried to kill you…"

"You can't trust him or his friends…"

"You can't trust us…"

" **Whose to say they won't try it again!** "

" **Whose to say we won't try it again!** "

Luffy began to laugh as they finished; the two realizing what they had just done just shared a look.

"Shishishishi, that was awesome. Can you do it again?" More laughing followed, the two couldn't help it the absurdity of they're similar screams and of Luffy's simplicity, and the contagiousness of his laughter soon had reduced them to the same laughing mess the future pirate king was. They're laughter continued for a while till Ace felt the familiar fuzzy headed feeling of a narcoleptic attack coming on, and within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

When Ace next woke it was dark outside, and a tray of food had been laid on the table next to his bed. Shifting a bit he realized that he couldn't move very well, and upon further inspection realized that Luffy had climbed in next to him and had his waste in a almost bone crushing hug. This made him smile, until he noticed movement at the end of the bed. Trying to light the candles on the wall and bedside table he remembered his powers were gone, and quickly grabbed a set of matches and lit the bedside lamp. Lifting the lamp up he turned back to the end of the bed and realized that he was looking at a gigantic Leopard. The giant cat lifted it head shortly after the introduction of some light, and turned to him, "Good your awake, you were brought some food not that long ago, so if you'd like I could go heat it for you." It took him a minute to realize that he was looking at Lucci, he hadn't realized the man was a devil fruit user, let alone a Zoan type. He calmed down greatly after he came to this realization, "Naw I've got it." He said, but remembered once again his powers were useless. "Damn that is going to take forever to get used to." Smiling warmly at the large cat, "Ah on the other hand could I trouble you to do that. My powers are a little off right now."

Nodding his head he transformed back into his human form, "I heard from Luffy. He said you were having a baby, I wasn't aware that, that was actually possible?"

" **HE TOLD YOU!** " Ace just groaned and putting his face into his hands at that. God what was he going to do with him, the idiot going and just telling people things.

"Don't worry, I actually asked first." Ace lifted his head to look at the man, "And after you fell asleep, we talked. I've agreed to join his crew. I can't say what my Nakama and his will say about it, but if they aren't full opposed then we won't have any problems. So don't worry I won't go telling the Marine's about this. Though even if I were thinking of trying to go back to the marines, I still wouldn't. I would not betray someone I owe my life." Ace was speechless. And as he tried to form the words to thank the man, Lucci tilted his hat in acknowledgement and walked out with the platter of food.

Lying back against the headboard of the bed, Ace let out a sigh. His little brother had the most amazing ability to awaken the good in just about anybody. Smiling he looked down and patted Luffy on the head in silent thank you, then settled back to wait for his food. He figured he could ask Lucci where they were headed, and tomorrow he would call the old man and see if they could come pick him up. He had to report on Blackbeard's new powers and crew, as well as on his condition. And figure out how to tell Marco about his condition. Let alone telling the rest of the crew about the coming addition. Talking to the doctor on the ship about his condition was also a top priority, as he hadn't seen anyone about it in months.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ace had suspected the next morning was hellish. He had quickly learned that they were headed towards the Sabaody Archipelago where his brother's ship had been left, as well as where he had promised to meet his Nakama. Ace had no problem with this as his own Nakama were only on the other side of the red line. Crossing it was no great feet for any pirate who had survived and spent time in the New World. However he was in no hurry to explain why he couldn't avenge Thatch, and was starting to angst about the talk he'd have to have with Marco.

Ace knew that he couldn't put off calling in though. He had to give his crewmates time to make the journey under the Redline, so that they could come get him. Or maybe he could hitchhike with another ship to Fishman Island, maybe even contact Jinbei to come get him. Either way he had to call ahead and let them know he was coming back.

Once the Den Den Mushi was in his hand there was no more putting it off and so he dialed the Moby Dick. It rang (or what ever you'd call the noise the snail phone made) about four times before it was picked up.

"Hello, state you name and purpose." Came the bored sounding greeting, and the familiar voice automatically made Ace homesick.

"Hey Rich that you? It's me Ace."

There was a second of silence before the excited reply came back over, "Ace? Seriously? Where are you? Did you get Teach yet? Are you coming home?"

Ace was smiling now, "Hold up, stop asking so many questions. Yeah I'm headed back, I need to talk to the old man and report some things. I don't want to say anything over the Den Den Mushi though."

"Gotcha. You need me to put Pop's on the line? Or maybe Marco?" The obvious smile and innuendo in his voice made Ace smile a bit wider and laugh. Marco and he had come out about their relationship only a few weeks before he had left to find Teach. They hadn't expected as warm a reply as they had received. However apparently they hadn't been as obscure as they had thought they were being. Thatch had had a betting pool going on their 'secret' relationship for months before they came out, including on when they would come out as and when they had been dating since. God he missed that bastard. Stupid Blackbeard and his evil plots. Ace was fuming thinking about poor Thatch when a voice on the other end of the call broke him from his reverie.

"Ace? Ace, are you really there, yoi?" God Marco how he had missed that stupid accented voice; he actually felt himself tear up a bit hearing it now, god when did he become such an emotional sap. Marco must have heard him though, "Don't worry yoi. I'm alone on this end."

That was it he broke down, "Damn it Marco, I miss you. So much it should be illegal."

Marco laughed a bit sadly at that, though Ace could almost imagine his face as he spoke, "Well it's a good thing then that were pirates, and we don't care about doing things that are illegal yoi." He had to laugh at his reply, god how he missed how Marco could make him smile when he was upset. Marco's voice almost sounded desperate when he spoke next, "So you're coming home, yoi?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home. I have something's to tell you and Pop's. But first, I'll, well I'll need someone to come get me from the other side of the Redline." Ace blushed a bit as he said this.

"Ah, where shall we pick you up from, yoi?" The concern in Marco's voice had risen a bit with the idea.

"I'm with my brother and some friends of his right now, and we're headed towards the Sabaody Archipelago right now. They told me we'll be there in about a week."

"What's the ship look like? We'll meet up with you right before you get there. The Moby Dick is already underwater and we're close to the Redline."

"Well, I'm kind of on the ship of the Pirate Empress." The silence on the line was palpable.

"Should I even ask?" The disbelief and humor evident in his lovers voice, made his smile wider.

"Well it's my brothers fault actually, but I'll wait to put that in my report."

He could almost hear the grin in Marco's voice when he responded, "I'll look forward to it then. That and meeting your little brother finally."

They chatted for a while longer before Marco had to leave and see to his duties as First commander. "I love you, yoi. I'm glad you're safe."

Ace was almost in tears again hearing that (later he would blame all his 'over emotional-ness' on hormones), "I love you too, and I'll see you soon, so take care of yourself and the crew." The click of them both hanging up hung in the air for a moment, but Ace had to smile. He'd see Marco soon, seven days at the most he told himself.

Despite his internal pep talk to himself, the next few days were worse than his first day on the Kuja Pirate Ship. The morning sickness had finally kicked in, and the old lady, whom was introduced to him as Elder Nyon, told him why it had come so much later than any women's might. Apparently as his powers faded in order to support his ability to carry the child, the true pregnancy would begin. However it would happen quickly and he'd more than likely be stuck on bed rest for the next few months. The reason being that the male body wasn't meant to carry life, and so the true growth of the pregnancy would last at most four to five more months in order to spare his body the longer suffering. This frightened and excited Ace at the same time, it also made him slightly grateful. It wouldn't even be half year before he'd see his and Marco's progeny, but it was less time for him to come to terms with the fact that he would soon be a father (He had refused to be called mother).

It was on the fifth morning though as he sat with his head hanging into the toilet that he heard the first calls of panic. At first he wondered what he was hearing, panicking a bit himself thinking the marines or god forbid Blackbeard had caught up with him, until he heard his name being called from above deck. Standing up and flushing the toilet, he quickly rinsed out his mouth then wandered to the top deck. What greeted him was the front of the Moby Dick and a very panicked female crew. It was at this he realized that he had forgotten to make sure they knew which crew he belonged to, he had long since gotten used to people knowing whom he associated himself with. However all thoughts of the frantic women passed from his mind as a familiar figure rose from the ship and flew his way. Within seconds he was enveloped in familiar arms, and he could care less about anything else.

"Yo, got here as fast as I could, yoi." He could feel Marco smiling into his hair.

Ace just smiled back and hugged him back, "Not fast enough bastard."

The two laughed and as Ace looked around he realized that the female crew he was with had finally stopped panicking, and had seemed to realize that the Moby Dick was here for him. Taking a closer look he realized that they were watching them to see what they would do, and then it hit him. They didn't know almost anything about men up close. They had spent most of the voyage poking and prodding Luffy, Lucci, and him. Blushing he turned to Marco, "My brother will still be sleeping, why don't we go and I can give Pop's my report, and then when he's awake I can introduce him to you all."

"Sounds like a plan, yoi."

Being back on the Moby Dick was comforting and almost automatically he felt safe. He and Marco moved towards the captain's quarters where the man they considered father would be getting ready for the day ahead. Reaching the door, Marco knocked and within seconds they were allowed inside. Upon seeing Ace for the first time in months Whitebeard motioned him over and soon had him in a nearly bone crushing hug. Then he moved him back to take a better look at him and smiled seeing one of his favorite sons alive, albeit covered in bandages. "Gurararararara, well it's good to have you home Ace and to see you're in one piece as well, even if barely by the looks of things. Did you catch up to Teach?"

Ace's smile fell upon the mention of his rouge subordinate, "I did find him." He finally relented, but continued, "But I lost and he actually handed me over to the marine's. I would be in Impel Down right now if not for Luffy coming to save me." At the admittance of defeat and sad rescue, Ace looked down in shame. He was a failure as a commander and as a brother. However Whitebeards laughter made him lift his head, "Well then it seems we owe quiet a debt to your little brother and his friends for bringing you home to us safely."

Ace was flabbergasted and voiced it loudly, "But Pop's shouldn't you be mad, I lost to Teach. I shamed you as a commander, a son, and as a brother to Thatch. I couldn't kill the bastard that took his life." Ace was nearly in tears as he finished screaming.

"Well it is hardly a shame to lose to one who is stronger, and Teach has been a pirate much longer than you and has much more experience. He is the one who gave Red-hair those scars on his face." Ace looked stunned at this piece of information and then Whitebeard continued, "Also I have a feeling there is more to this story than you are letting on, there is a reason you lost isn't there. I had a bad feeling about this quest of yours since the beginning"

God why did Pop's have to be so insightful, he had been hoping to talk to Marco about that alone, but he supposed now was as good a time as any. "Ah, I was weakened. It's the reason I needed you to pick me up as well. Marco you might want to sit down for this." He finished looking at his lover, who nodded and did as asked. "I actually was following a lead when I ran into my brother in Alabasta. I traveled with them long enough to quash the lead that Teach was in Alabasta. However while I was with them I asked his doctor, Chopper, to take a look at me, cause I'd had some problem with my powers as well as some other symptoms that I couldn't pass off as a cold." The two listening nodded and Ace continued, "So after he did some tests he informed me what was wrong." A few minutes of silence passed before Whitebeard interjected, "And?" Ace smiled and continued looking to Marco, "And I suppose there's no beating around the bush on this, the truth is I'm Pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Marco's POV**

When Marco had woken that morning, he had quickly realized that Ace would more than likely be coming home sometime that day. Energized at the prospect of seeing his lover for the first time in months, he had quickly dressed and eaten breakfast, then gone to work, while waiting for the ship to appear on the horizon. When that very anticipated call had come not even an hour later he had nearly transformed trying to get to the deck as fast as possible. The others on board had laughed at him, however many were just as quick to rush in finishing their assignments to see the return of their brother.

Upon seeing Ace alive and well, despite the bandages that covered his torso, he had been overwhelmed enough to nearly tackle the younger male to deck in greeting. It had been everything he had hoped for to have him back in his arms. He had been planning to drag him straight back to their bedroom after he had finished giving his report, but then it had happened. Ace had looked at him and said the two words that he hadn't been expecting. Though what he had expected to hear was up for debate, it had not been the words ' I'm Pregnant.'

* * *

**Regular POV**

Marco's mouth hung open looking much like a fish as he stared at Ace. Whitebeards laughter was what first broke the silence permeating the room after Ace's confession. "So you two got lucky I see. That is if it's Marco's. You aren't showing very much." Ace looked horrified at the accusation, but Marco even more so at the thought that his lover would do such a thing. "Of course its Marco's damn it, what are you even thinks Pop's? You know I'd never do such a thing to Marco, I love him." Ace's raised voice and indignation were meet with just more laughs, "I was merely making an observation, however I do believe you have struck poor Marco speechless. Just how far along are you if you don't mind me asking? It must be more than a few months" Ace looked worriedly at Marco, but turned to answer his captain. It was Marco who spoke first though, "Almost four months." Both turned to look at Marco, Whitebeard then turning to Ace for confirmation. At which he just nodded his head. Then Marco turned to Ace and spoke very quietly, "Ace this isn't a joke, like the egg that one time is it, you're really… I mean we going to have a … what I meant is that…" Ace looked him in the eye then and said it out loud, "I'm dead serious, we're having a baby." Marco just smiled a little at that and nodded, then did what most around the world, who feared him as Whitebeard's second in command, would never believe. He fainted.

Ace was at his lover's side in minutes checking on him. Still sitting on his bed Whitebeard began to laugh anew. Apparently everything about this situation was funny to him.

* * *

A short while later, after the acquisition of some smelling salts from one of Whitebeards nurse's, Marco woke with a groan. Seeing the worried face of his love looking down at him he was struck with the memories of what Ace had told him. Fixing his gaze on his lover's midriff, he reached out his hand to place his palm against the smooth skin of his lovers' stomach; feeling the softening muscles and slight swell underneath of growing life he was instantly awed. "You're really…I mean we're really having a baby yoi?" Ace nodded and placed his hands atop Marco's. Smiling Marco lent up to share a kiss with Ace, then a thought stuck him, "You knew you were pregnant and went to fight Teach anyway! Are you crazy, you ended up caught by the Marine's, what if your brother hadn't freed you yoi? What if…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, Ace looked hurt, but it hurt Marco even more to imagine what could have happened.

"Marco!" Whitebeard interjected. Turning to the man as he continued, "I believe Ace has already realized his mistake. And there will be no need for anyone to go after Teach anyhow." He stopped to smile down at the two, " Now that is enough excitement for the moment I think. I'm sure Ace and you have much to catch up on, and it's still early. I will tell the others I gave you the day off. So you all go back to you cabin, I'm sure you have much to talk about, so go on now."

Marco stood at Whitebeards beckoning them out, and reached out a hand to Ace whom accepted the jester and within minutes they were in the hallway moving towards their room. Once inside its safe confines, the two sat down on the bed. It was then that Marco looked over at Ace and realized that he was crying. Taking him into his arms, he was about to ask what was wrong when Ace interjected, "I'm sorry Marco. I'm sorry; I didn't think Teach would be that strong and that my powers would fade so quickly, let alone that finding him would take so long. I really would have given up if it had taken any longer. I'm so sorry, just don't stay mad at me ok. Just don't." Marco just hugged the boy closer to his chest before he began speaking. "Ace I'm not angry at you, okay. I've just been worried yoi. I haven't heard a word from you for almost four months. Some of the crew thought you might be dead; we only heard rumors about where you were. And now I'm going to be worried for the next few months every time you so much as make a strange face, and about two of you instead of one. So stop crying all right."

With a grimace Ace answered, "I'm not crying damn it, stupid fucking hormones. First the morning sickness and now this, fuck I'm going to be fat and a mess when this is all over." He collapsed back on the bed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Marco inspecting his young lover and checking the bandages that crossed his chest until Ace spoke again.

"We're going to have to tell everyone else about this tonight aren't we?" Both imagined the chaos at the news they were about to break. "Aw hell, that's going to be fun. Especially once everyone starts trying to touch me after we tell them." Marco chuckled at the image his lover produced, "It won't be that bad yoi. We can tell them your too tired and leave after breaking the news…or you could pretend to have one of your narcoleptic fits." Both laughed at that. After a few minutes Ace finally spoke again, "Marco are you really happy about this. I mean it's a big change, and we haven't been together that long to think about a baby. Plus there's your pirate career to consider, let alone my parentage."

Marco waited for him to finish and then spoke, "Look Ace remember what I told you before you joined Pop's crew. Having a family and place to belong makes us happy yoi. There is nothing more important to us than the family we have made here, because most of us never had a real family. This is my chance to have a real family; even more important it's with someone I love, no matter who your father was. So even if it's at a slightly early point in our relationship, I know my feelings won't change, and it's not like having a baby will mean either of us have to stop being pirates yoi. No one on this ship is going to let anything happen to you while your pregnant or to the baby once it's here. So yes, I am very happy about this. Unexpected, strange, and sudden as it may be yoi."

Ace just smiled, god Marco always knew how to make him feel better, it was one of the reasons he loved him so much. "Well then I guess I should just hope the baby doesn't inherit your weird accent."

Marco just smiled. "I thought you liked my accent yoi?"

"I do sometimes." Ace grinned.

Marco grinned back, "Only sometimes."

Ace laughed, and as he did Marco drew him close for a kiss. Feeling the love in the kiss, Ace felt all his doubts from the last few weeks disappear. And with the doubt in Ace's mind gone, everything seemed so much brighter and happier. The two laid on the bed kissing and touching, reacquainting themselves to each other. Breaking from the last kiss to breath, Ace smiled slightly as Marco's hands began to wonder and his mouth moved to Ace's neck.

"I guess you did miss me."

"Four months yoi. And I might as well get my fill now, cause after we have a baby around this won't be something we can enjoy as much." Ace laughed at that, but his laughter was quickly cut off as he moaned. As he sat up to begin removing Marco's shirt he added, "Well as much as I missed this, we might want to make this quick or I may fall asleep."

"Quick I might be able to promise you after four months yoi." Ace laughed.

A few hours later they both lay exhausted, but happy to be together as they fell asleep.

* * *

Later that day the two woke and left the bedroom ready to face the rest of the crew and Ace's brother. Marco however claimed to have a surprise for him and lead him through the ship to the kitchen.

"Marco despite the circumstances I'm not sure I could eat a bite, I'm a bit nervous about telling everyone."

Marco smiled, "Well despite the scare your going to give the kitchen crew when we break the news, that's not what we're going to the kitchen for."

Reaching the doors to the kitchen Marco pushed them aside and motioned his love in.

"Well you don't want me to break the news to them in here do you? Funny as that may be to watch, the fact that we may ruin dinner would kill the fun."

Marco laughed, "Don't worry that's not it either." Turning he shouted into the kitchen, "Hey he's home yoi. Get out here."

Ace looked at his lover warily, "You didn't have them make a cake or something did you? I haven't been gone that long. I'll also remind you I can't drink anymore."

"Don't tell me you've gone Cold Turkey on us Ace, that'll cut half the fun at the parties from now on."

Ace stalled at the sound of the newcomers voice; shakily he turned around and felt tears begin to build in his eyes at the sight. Smiling at him and looking as well as ever stood Thatch.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace couldn't move. He was struck still by the reappearance of one of his best friends and brother, whom he had been trying to avenge for nearly four months. Finally he found his voice, "Thatch?"

"The one and only. What you didn't actually think I would die and leave you two alone now did you. So many pranks left to play and ways to piss Marco off. I couldn't miss any of that."

Ace actually started to laugh through his tears at hearing Thatch start to talk. It was so like him to lighten the mood of anything he talked about. Then a thought hit him and he turned to Marco, "Wait, is this what Pop's meant by I wouldn't have to go after Teach again?"

Marco nodded, "Apparently this stupid bastard decided he was going to eat that fruit he found after all and on his way to tell Pop's, he took a bite out of it. We think that it must have caused Teach to panic and that was why he attacked him and fled the way he did."

Ace was panicking a bit now, "But that doesn't explain why he survived, I fought Teach he had the full powers of that fruit."

Marco motioned for him to quiet so he could finish, "Well what we theorized is that taking one bite out of a Devil's fruit gives you the powers of that fruit, but if someone else finishes it they fade. Thatch here apparently activated those powers as the last spark of life was about to go out and saved himself. Gave the doctors a right scare too, popping back to life like he did. After that he hasn't been able to use them again, probably because Teach ate the rest of the fruit."

"So this isn't some sort of weird joke? "

Thatch who had been letting Marco explain smiled, "Nope I'm alive and here to stay."

Ace smiled back, but then it hit him and he felt anger rise to the fore. "He was alive and there was no reason for me to go after Teach, why wasn't I told?"

Marco and Thatch shared a look and then Marco spoke, "Well he healed himself right after you left. And yesterday was the first time you've contacted us since then." Then he grabbed his lovers nose and twisted a bit, "And we couldn't contact you, because a certain someone in their hurry to go play avenger forgot their mini Den Den Mushi."

Ace was a bit taken aback, and then realized that Marco was right. He had been so focused on Teach that he hadn't even thought to really call the Moby Dick to check in. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, the other two just smiled back, the way one does at a youngster who has done something stupid.

Then Thatch swung his arm around Ace's shoulder grinning like a loon. "So I heard you got back and talked to Pop's already, and that he even gave the two of you the day off. You all been in your room 'catching up.'" Thatch finished making quotation marks in the air with his fingers to point out the obvious innuendo he was making, Ace blushed, he had almost forgotten how much fun Thatch had making fun of their relationship. Ace was about to say something in return when Marco interceded, "None of your buisness." He paused then he smiled slyly, "But If you must know we were busy talking about the announcement we're making to the crew this evening." Marco lied.

Thatch now looked very interested, "Announcement. Any chance I can get a hint at what it is."

Catching on Ace answered with a wicked smile, "You can wait to hear with the rest of the crew bastard."

"Aw, Ace-chan, you hurt me. I'll have you know my parents were married." Thatch looked thoughtful for a minute, then "Wait you all aren't getting married are you?"

Marco and Ace exchanged glances and then started laughing, Thatch watched for a second before he started too.

"Well that would be great news to break to the crew. We'd all back you and Pop's could make it legal."

Marco looked a little thoughtful at that, but didn't say anything. Ace was the one to reply seemingly not noticing his lovers look. "Maybe some day, but that isn't our news. It's a bit bigger than that, but you'll find out sooner if we head up. Dinner should be soon right."

"Yeah we're having a party on the deck to welcome you back, and we can't have the person of honor being late." And with that the three of them began making there way to the deck.

* * *

The feast laid out on the deck was one of the most impressive that Ace had seen in a long time, and right in the middle of it gorging himself was Luffy. Upon seeing Ace however he stopped long enough to call out and wave to his brother. "Ace come on over the food is good."

Marco and Thatch both laughed that, "Hold on a second Luffy." Turning to look at the two he asked, "And what is so funny?"

"Oh, come on Ace he's so much like you it's funny." Thatch managed to blurt out between laughs.

"The familial resemblance is stunning yoi." Both started laughing harder.

Ace fumed a bit, but calmed and realized it was very true. "I suppose, it's pretty amazing, especially seeing as we're not actually related by blood."

The two men stopped at that, not related, well that was news to them. A laugh behind them though broke them from their thoughts, "Gurarararara, well then he is no different then you three brothers right. We're all children of the sea; blood should make very little difference to those who sail the Grand Line." They all smiled, and turned to join in the festivities.

* * *

The party went for a few hours, and in that time Lucci had joined in moving to take a seat next to his new captain. Then the Kuja, too curious to stay away, joined and Ace had finally demanded to know the story of how Luffy had won over the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, from his little brother. The resulting tale just left Ace shaking his head, until Boa Hancock herself came to introduce herself to her future "brother-in-law." However when Luffy had responded that he wasn't marrying her, and she ignored it commenting on how shy Luffy was, Ace just laughed.

The party was beginning to reach its peak when Whitebeard called for silence. The pirates present all followed suit, and Whitebeard motioned for Ace and Marco to come forward as he began to speak. "As you all may have noticed our esteemed Second Division Commander Ace has been returned to us by his brother and the lovely Kuja pirates. He has returned after facing Blackbeard in battle, with the news that Teach has started his own crew and has gained a terrifying power from the Devil's Fruit he stole. Sadly Ace lost to those unexpected new powers, which apparently have the ability to render other's Devil Fruit abilities useless." The disappointed noises and stares that the crew pointed at Ace had him stare at the ground in shame. Whitebeard continued, "However as you all were aware Teach may have fled, but he failed in actually killing Thatch. Thus Ace is under no obligation to hunt down Teach anymore, though we won't fail to exact revenge for his betrayal should he ever appear before us again." Cheers of agreement went up at that, waiting for silence he continued, "Furthermore Ace brought some good news, that relates to why he lost." All eyes turned from Whitebeard to Ace, Whitebeards eyes followed his crew and he now spoke more softly and solely to Ace, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Ace was about to speak when he felt Marco take his hand, he looked up and saw his lover nod his head to Whitebeard who smiled in return and sat back in his chair. "What Pop's said is true, but I should let you know it's both Ace and my good news yoi." Marco smiled, squeezed Ace's hand, and continued, "Ace is pregnant, and in a few months we'll be having a baby."

The news was meet with silence and dazed, surprised looks. Which were finally broken after a few minutes by Thatch who jumped up and pointed a finger at the couple up front. "That's the news! That's why you can't drink? Goddamn it Marco you bastard, when the hell did you two start sleeping together? I have three hundred Beli on that bet!"

Marco just raised an eyebrow before answering Thatch, "That's all you have to say yoi?"

Within a few seconds of their exchange someone in the crowd started to laugh, followed soon by another and soon the entire ship was laughing and cheering for the couple. Ace was a little taken aback, but then he had a very happy Thatch hugging him and congratulating him. After he had a small crowd of Division Commanders doing the same. Izou, Namur, Haruta were right up front and asking all sorts of questions, including as Ace had suspected, whether they could touch his belly or not. Jozu, Vista, ad Fossa were all patting Marco on the back and giving him their congratulations. The others stood by and smiled at the happy scene, and talked with Whitebeard who seemed more than happy to be surrounded by his family. Luffy continued to gorge himself.

* * *

Sometime later the party had begun to wind down, the Kuja had returned to their own ship to sleep off the alcohol, the men of the Whitebeard pirates had all left to return to their barracks or were passed out on the deck, and Ace, Marco, a few of the other commanders, Luffy and Lucci were sitting around Whitebeard all talking. Luffy was telling them all what had happened to his crew and how he planned to meet them back at his ship. He also told them the full tale of his adventures since seeing Ace in Alabasta. They all laughed at his tales, amazed at some of his feats and amused at his youth. It was Thatch that broke in first though, "Luffy do you really think you and your crew are ready for the new world though? If you all can't even beat those marine's or escape from them, the New World will be much more difficult."

Smiling Luffy replied, "Ah we'll be fine, things always work out."

The Commanders looked unsteady and worried, but it was Whitebeard himself who decided to point out the facts. "Straw Hat, as a captain it is your choice to take your crew to the New World or not. However if you are not ready, you will get them killed. I am sure that they are alive now, but the New World will not be so forgiving. The Snake Princess Boa Hancock has told me you showed promise of wielding Haoshoku Haki, with someone to teach you, you could be more powerful and more capable of defending your crew. I believe it might be in your best interest to put your plans of the New World on hold for the time being, inform your crew and train before you make that leap."

Luffy's smile had fallen listening to Whitebeard talk, Ace watched this with a frown, but said nothing. If Whitebeard believed Luffy would be in too much danger in the New World, he was bound to agree. The old man had not survived this long as a pirate and gained as much power as he had by luck alone. However how Luffy responded surprised him.

"You really think I could lose my Nakama if we went to the New World right now?"

"I do."

"Then I suppose I'll have to wait a bit, I'm going to be Pirate King after all. So no one can get One Piece but me." The ensuing laughter he emitted just had the others shaking their head and laugh a bit as well. Ace shook his head again, only Luffy would have the cheek to look the most powerful man in the world in the eye and say something like that.

Whitebeard turned to his commanders at that and spoke again, "Well we will head back to the New World in a few days, and as of tomorrow Ace you're on desk work only. I talked to the Kuja's elder and our doctors and they think you should be on complete bed rest. However I know you'll only go insane if I tried to force that, so deskwork is the best you get brat." Ace nodded mournfully, he had been told all this on the Kuja ship and they had barely let him walk around then. However he knew Pop's would understand somewhat, as the doctors and nurses on the ship were always trying to force Pop's to do the same. "The rest of you can help him as best you can, I'd like to see my first grandchild come into this world healthy." The Commanders nodded. "Marco I think you know what to do." Marco nodded, then Whitebeard added with a smile, "and I think you best get that one to bed. I don't think he'll be with us that much longer." Ace was listening, but he knew without looking that Whitebeard was talking about him, as he was leaning against Marco, his eyes already closing, and he could feel himself falling into the abyss known as sleep. He was gone before he could hear Marco's reply, but he knew he'd wake up safe so there was no problem.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later early in the morning when Luffy left for Sabaody smiling. He told Ace he had a plan to let his crew know that they'd be on 'vacation' for a few years to get stronger, he wouldn't say more than that. He did promise however to try and come back to visit his impending nephew or niece. Ace hugged him goodbye and thanked him for what he had done. Then he was gone. Ace was a little sad to see Luffy leave, but his brother and he each had their own adventures to experience and lives to live.

The doctors had removed his bandages the day before, but reminded him to rest so his wounds could finish healing. Opting to not push his luck by hanging out on the deck too long, Ace headed towards the cabins and into his office. There were definite perks to being a commander. The single bedrooms and the offices were just at the top of the list. Entering his office he was pleased to note the lack of paperwork, or at least the lack of stacks of paperwork. Marco had obviously been taking care of his division while he was gone, the long years of handling both the first and second probably made it easier than having someone else do it. Sitting down at the desk Ace quickly set to work sorting papers, signing documents, and reading the reports his subordinates had turned in. Within a few hours Ace had read the last report and sat back with a sigh.

"I don't remember this being so hard to do."

A quiet chuckle from the door earned his attention and he sat up. Standing in the door holding trays of food were Marco and Thatch. "Well you've never been knocked up before, so it's got to be a little harder"

"That and you never had to just sit there before and work yoi."

The three laughed together as all could admit that the paperwork was one of the only terrible things about being a commander under Whitebeard. Marco placed the trays he was carrying on the desk, and moved to grab some extra chairs. After rearranging paperwork and their trays so that they could eat without ruining all of Ace's hard work, the three started their meal. Most meals between the three of them were normally done so in silence. This was mostly done not because the three had some manners, but because they could focus on their food better without talking. Years at sea had taught them to eat quickly and efficiently, as you never knew on the Grand Line when you'd get called away for something. Also Ace couldn't steal any off the others two's plates if they were focused on their food.

Thatch was the first to finish and begin talking, "So Ace, how far along are you? Did you have the doc check on you and the baby birdy yet?"

The last question had Marco choking on his food slightly. Grabbing his mug and downing the contents he then turned to glare at Thatch, "I've had it about up to here with the bird jokes yoi," Marco made a point of lifting his hand to about eyes level. "And I won't have you torturing my kid with them before he or she's even here."

Thatch made a show of putting up his hands to signal defeat, "Alright, alright. No baby birdy." He looked at Ace motioning with a thumb toward Marco, "Wouldn't want Mother Hen here to peck my eyes out."

Marco looked ready to transform and follow through on Thatch's idea. Ace laughed, the arguments between Thatch and Marco always made him laugh. After a few minutes he placed a hand on Marco's shoulder to calm him down and turned to Thatch to answer his question, "The doctor on the Kuja's ship checked me out after they picked me up. I'm about four months along, and according to what I've been told I'm doing fine."

"So how much longer do you have to go? I've heard stories of this kind of thing and I always heard that they're shorter than women's pregnancies." Marco's interest also seemed a little peeked at this question. The two of them hadn't had long to talk about the details yet.

"Ah the doctors I've talked to said it could be less cause of the strain. I've heard it's hell, cause men's bodies aren't really meant to do this after all, but I've also been told that because I'm a logia type, and logia's are notorious for having the ability to constantly evolve, I might carry to a full nine or ten months. Also it's only the last half that the changes occur as that's normally when one's powers give out and concentrate on the growing baby, and that's also why I'm not already huge." He stopped to let the information sink in before beginning again, "But these kinds of pregnancies are supposed to vary a bit with each kind of fruit, and I'm supposed to talk to the doctors on board and let them keep track of how big I get and what not, so they can figure how fast the little guy is growing." He smiled at them patting his stomach. Then smiling slyly he added, "And that way I won't just drop to the floor in labor in a few months and scare everyone to death."

Thatch and Marco laughed a bit nervous at the image that brought to mind. No one on the crew, except maybe Whitebeard, would keep their head in that situation.

"So none of the doctors you've talked to have been worried?"

Ace scratched the back of his head and looked a little upset, "The first doctor to tell me what was happening was my brothers doctor Chopper, whom I don't think knew a whole lot about Devil's Fruits powers, despite being a Devil Fruit user. However he did warn me of the tax it could put on my body and how I would probably become weakened if I kept it. I didn't see another doctor till the Kuja saved me, and their doctor gave me the same warning and told me that I should consider getting rid of it, cause of the risk" Ace frowned remembering this, but continued, "But I figured that being back with you all, on the strongest ship in the sea, that I would be safe. Plus Pop's has some of the best doctors in the world on this ship. And…" He trailed of and blushed a little. The two motioned him to continue, "And?"

"And I didn't think once Marco found out that he would let anything happen to us. So I was…I am sure that I'll be fine."

Marco was happy and a little taken aback by that; did Ace trust him that much?

Thatch on the other hand was having a ball at the others confession. He was touched that obviously their little brother was more than smitten with the older First Division Commander; he'd go so far as to even say he loved him. Also how much the boy trusted the older man was proof of how comfortable he had become with their family. Everyone on the crew liked Ace, his presence and smile were overwhelming to most, and not many could claim to dislike or hate him once they got to know the infamous Firefist. He knew that Marco cared for the boy, he'd never in all the time he had known Marco, known him to be so obviously taken with a lover. Let alone that before Ace, Marco had never taken one of their shipmate as a lover in all his years as a pirate. He'd have to later make sure that his idiot brother would follow through with all of this. Maybe he could even get Pop's in on his scheme.

The three talked some more, Thatch and eventually Marco asking some more questions, which Ace answered or promised to get answered by the ships physician as soon as he could. However work was calling and the three decided to finish their baby talk over dinner. Ace who was finished, at least until more paperwork appeared, decided to nap until dinner.

* * *

In his cabin Ace had not laid down more than a few minutes when he heard the door open and someone enter. Turning to greet whomever it was, he was surprised to see it was Marco carrying with him what looked to be a weeks worth of files.

"Thought I'd keep you company and finish my work in here yoi."

Ace smiled at his lover and then teasingly, "You just can't leave me alone, can you?"

Marco smiled back from the desk in there room where he was placing the files; "You've figured me out yoi."

Marco sat at the desk facing his lover and Ace settled back down to take his nap. However after a few minutes and not finding sleep coming to him, he turned on his side to look at Marco. He watched him work for a few minutes before letting his mind wander. He was woken from his thoughts by Marco speaking to him, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said, 'Can't sleep yoi?'"

"Hmmm, just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah about stuff and the baby, though mostly the baby really."

"Oh yeah, like what yoi?"

"Mostly if you're really happy about this? I know it was unexpected. Also are we ready?" Then he paused to think for a second before adding, "And do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Would you prefer one or the other?"

"Of course I'm happy about it. I love you and we might have tried for one in the future anyway, though I hardly expected to knock you up one of the first times we had sex." He paused a bit then, "Are we ready?" He put his chin in his hand and looked a bit thoughtful, then, "I don't know. I'm not sure anyone is ever ready to become a parent, but I'm sure we'll be fine. And gender-wise I don't think I care as long as it's healthy. Though I think I might enjoy seeing Pop's spoiling a little girl." The image brought a smile to both their faces. Marco continued, "But a boy would be nice too, especially if he would be as rowdy as you told me you were. Picking fights with everyone, playing pranks, listening to Pop's tell stories." Marco closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, he smiled. "Yeah I think either would be fine, but I can tell you that no matter what it is…"He paused and looked at Ace, "it will be loved by everyone on board this ship yoi."

Ace nodded. Then Marco's face split in a teasing grin.

"Plus we can always try for the other later, to have a matching pair."

Ace grimaced at the thought and glared at his lover, "Or you could carry one." Then he smiled too, "Or lay an egg or two."

Marco winced a bit at the thought, but laughed when he realized if that could happen, how freaked out everyone would be if it did. The ensuing chaos might destroy the ship. Moving around the desk he crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Ace.

"That I would have to pass on yoi. Though I suppose it might be too soon to be talking about a second one when the first isn't even here yet." He placed a hand on Ace's exposed abdomen, and then a confused look lit his features. "Not trying to make you upset or anything, but are you a little bigger than you were a few days ago."

Ace looked a little confused, and then touched his abdomen as well. "Hmm, maybe a little, but I think the muscle there is just quickly becoming less defined. Which is no surprise with how much sleeping, eating and lazing about I've been doing."

Marco lifted an eyebrow and gave Ace what the crew had dubbed 'the look,' "Oh yeah you've been so lazy, getting up early to say goodbye to your brother and then doing paperwork all morning yoi."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't yoi. I think that you need to see the doctor and get an idea of what is actually happening to your body. I'd feel better about all this if you and the little one got a clean bill of health from our doctor."

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow I'll have nothing else to do, so I'll go see the doctor. Ok?"

"Good, now about that nap. I think I'll join you yoi."

Ace only smiled, "Oh, will you? What happened to all that work you brought in here to finish."

"I can do it tomorrow yoi." He said as he bent down to kiss Ace.

Kissing Marco back, then raising an eyebrow, he said, "Hmm, then you don't want to go to the doctor with me?"

Pulling back quickly Marco let out a creative string of curses at the realization that Ace was right. Then getting up still muttering curses he went back to the desk to finish his work. Ace laughed till he slipped of into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ace slept in much later than he was used to, and thankfully woke for once without nausea. Marco had saved him some breakfast in their room and after eating he headed to his lovers' office to see him about the doctors visit. Entering the First Division Commanders office he was greeted by the sight of a very crowded room. It seemed that all the present Commanders had squeezed themselves into Marco's office in order to do what only Ace could make guesses at. Upon opening the door they all turned to look at him, and Marco look up and gave him a weary smile.

"What's going on everyone?"

"Ah well we just were talking to Marco about shore leave in a few days, and we were making a list of things the baby would need." Thatch supplied.

"Ok, but shouldn't we be worrying about that?"

"Well there is an old tradition some of us want to follow…"

Marco interrupted then, "They want to throw us a baby shower yoi."

Ace blinked once, then twice, and then what his lover said seemed to make its way into his brain. "They want to WHAT?"

"Told you it was a bad idea yoi."

Thatch lifted his hands in a placating gesture before he continued talking, "Come on Ace, it's a way for everyone to chip in for the baby and an excuse for a party at the same time, and then you and Marco don't have to worry about paying for all those baby things. It would end up making everyone happy."

Ace pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated noise, "I don't have a say do I? ….You already planned it? Didn't you?" Thatch nodded his head, "When?"

Haruta chimed in to answer that question, "One month from now."

"And just our crew right?" There was a pregnant pause.

"Right? Oh come on who else could you invite?"

Izou answered first, "Well Thatch invited all our Allies to join in, and we decided every crew can reserve one item or type of item to bring."

Vista continued, "Your old crew also thought you might enjoy Red Hair being there as well, so he got an invite."

"Which I don't approve of yoi." Marco interjected.

"And that's why Marco's feathers are all ruffled." Thatch finished.

"Enough with the bird jokes!"

The other commanders all laughed. Now Ace knew why Marco was so upset, he did not like Shanks in the least. It especially pissed him off that every time they met with the other Yonkou that he always tried to get the First Division Commander to join his crew.

Ace let out another sigh, "Alright, so they all know about Marco, the baby and I. You do know that you all probably increased the chance that the Navy will know as well don't you?"

The silence and the commanders trying to look inconspicuous told him that they had not thought of that outcome. Some times Ace could swear they were all just as bad as Luffy.

"Great so I can look forward to my Gramps showing up with a bunch of his marines to try and see or even take the baby. Nice guys."

Haruta spoke up at that one, "Your Grandpa is a Marine?"

"Yeah. Long story short, he adopted me, wanted me to be a marine and I didn't."

"Wow, sounds rough." The other nodded their heads at Haruta's response.

"Eh, it was what it was. He never could get rid of our dreams to be pirates, and when I was 17 I left home and never looked back. I'm happy where I am, and wouldn't have it any other way."

"But to command enough power to even attempt to come after you, he'd have to be at least a Captain to be able bring a ship out here." Jozu chimed in. The others looked thoughtful a moment and then looked at Ace. Ace was going to let them try and figure it out, but then Marco spoke up, "You might as well tell them who to be worried about yoi." Frankly he had known for months.

Ace looked thoughtful for a second then sighed in agreement, "Fine." The other Commanders leaned in closer, "His name is Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp."

The silence in the room was deafening, then all hell broke loose.

Thatch was by far the loudest, "Garp. The Garp! The one who took Roger to the chopping block? That Garp?"

The others were not doing that much better, Marco as always was the only exception. "Thatch there is only one Garp in the Marine's that I know of yoi. And the only D., which makes sense when you think about it."

"He also has the same last name as little bro Luffy." Curiel chimed in.

Saying that the others seemed to realize the truth behind his words and calm down a little, though the information still seemed to require some time to process.

"Still weird." Haruta contributed.

"Either way, Ace is our brother yoi. Now if you'll excuse us, we are on our way to the doctor. That's why you came in here originally, right yoi?"

"Ah, yeah. We should probably go now, before lunch. I think I'm already getting hungry."

"You're always hungry yoi." Everyone laughed at that and nodded agreeing with that statement.

* * *

**Marco's POV**

Getting away from the others was harder than it should have been once I had mentioned that Ace and I were going to see the doctor. It was like once news of the kid was out, all of the sudden Ace's and my private lives were gone. Oh well, I figured that later when we were lacking sleep when the kid was here we could pawn him or her off on the lucky Uncles. Thinking about it actually made me smile a bit.

"What has you smiling Marco?"

"Hmm, ah. Just imagining who will get baby sitting duty first yoi."

Ace laughed, "Thatch, see how he likes a few sleepless nights as payback for his pranks." He began laughing at the image it must have brought up.

"Alright Thatch, can be the first to play the favorite Uncle."

Ace continued laughing until we reached the infirmary.

Opening the door we were thankfully greeted by the site of an empty room save for the two doctors that were on shift. Upon seeing us the two automatically stood and made their way across the room. The two on shift, Thelma and Brandon, were only two of the many doctors that called Whitebeard, Pop's. He had for his children's sake placed a rule that a female and male doctor must both be on shift at the same time, so if any emergency occurred no one need be embarrassed. I had hoped that Jared the head doctor and oldest one on board the Moby Dick would be there to see Ace, but if nothing was wrong, then I could always come back later to ask the older doctor questions.

Thelma was the first to speak up, "Marco-Taicho, Ace-Taicho what can we do for you today?"

"Well I'm assuming that you've heard about Ace's condition yoi?"

Brandon spoke this time, "Ah you want a check up on him and the baby?"

"We'd appreciate it, we know nothing about this, so we could use some medical expertise." Ace let out blushing a bit.

The two doctors shared a look between them, and then Brandon turned back to us to speak. "We'd love to help you, but we have no idea about this sort of thing. We can give you information on a normal pregnancy, but it might be better to call Jared or the other doctors and see if they have anything more for you."

"I was thinking of talking to Jared anyway yoi."

"If you'd like I could do some of the basic things we'd do for our normal pregnant patients, and Brandon can go call for Jared?" Thelma motioned for them to go over to one of the beds lined against the wall.

Ace looked to me, and I simply shrugged my shoulders. He nodded and moved over to sit on the bed Thelma had pointed to, and I moved to follow. Sitting next to the bed that Ace was on, I watched Thelma pull out some equipment before coming to where we were. Pulling a strange machine behind her and a tray filled with needles and other equipment. I could see Ace wince, and I felt sympathy for him. He found needles creepy, and I could agree with him. Something about them going into your skin just made you shiver.

Pulling a stool up next to the bed Thelma pulled the tray with the needles on it first.

"Alright Taicho, I need to take some blood. I'd like you to come in again tomorrow after fasting for twelve hours, so I can take some more blood. First though I'll take your blood pressure."

Ace nodded and turned to me while she quickly went about doing as she said she would. She was quick and efficient, and when it was done she placed a cotton swab on the site and had him hold his arm up, while she carried the vials over to desk to be tested later. Walking back she pulled the strange machine from earlier closer. Opening it, he realized that there was a screen on it.

"So this is the fun part, we can get a look at the little one and see what he looks like."

A bit surprised Ace and I both looked at her.

"You can do that yoi?"

"Yes, it's not the clearest image, but it's not bad for the baby and can help us see if there are any problems, as well as telling us the gender once Ace-taicho is far enough along."

We both summarized our amazement clearly, "wow."

"Now hopefully we can get an image, it might be a little different for Ace than for women, but we'll see what we get. This is going to be a bit cold." She said the last part as she started to smear what seemed to be a clear gel on his lower belly. She then places the piece in her hand against the same spot and pressed down, turning to the screen she popped it on and the image of blurry black, gray, and white fuzz appeared.

Speaking as she went about moving what she had labeled the transductor, Thelma paused a few times before finally stopping and pressing harder to the spot she'd found. Squinting I couldn't discern anything that looked remotely like a baby, and a quick glance at Ace's face told me he thought the same thing. Turning to us and smiling at our obviously confused expressions Thelma began to talk again, "Don't worry we have to get trained to properly read one of these." Looking back at the screen she moved the transducer a bit more before frowning, "Well that can't be right." Marco was about to ask what she was talking about when a voice cut in before anymore could be said.

"I see that you seem to be over half way there Ace-Taicho. Sorry I'm late. It takes me a little longer to make my way here than it used to."

"No problem Jared. Now what were you saying about half way yoi?"

"Ah, yes male pregnancies caused by Devil Fruit's always seem to move much slower than normal pregnancies seen in women for the first half of the pregnancy, then speed up in the second half normally after the fetus has reached about the size of a normal month old fetus. So don't worry Thelma, I have no doubt that he's telling the truth about the baby being yours, you would 't be the first or last to assume otherwise."

She nodded, not that anyone wanted to doubted Ace, but even I had been a little scared when I had seen how small he still was.

Jared sat down on a stool nearby before continuing, "The last male pregnancy I saw ended at around seven months or 28 weeks time, though they appeared the full 40 weeks along, so you'd be about three and a half months along if we follow that time frame. Though these pregnancies can vary in length, it's more based on what type of fruit you've eaten than anything else. I was told by Pop's that you told him you were around four months along; can you pinpoint the date of conception?

Ace and I both nodded, and I spoke up, "It would have had to have been right before he left to chase Blackbeard. Which was just over four months ago yoi."

"I see, well Ace did you ever have any symptoms to tell you, you were expecting?"

Ace nodded before elaborating, "I felt more tired than normal and a bit weak, and my appetite was down, even though I'm probably the only one who noticed. I also just felt off. It was after the weakness appeared and I was with my brother in Alabasta that I talked to his doctor, and he told me about the baby. He also gave me an herbal remedy for the tiredness, and I made those last for the two months before I found Blackbeard. It was on my way back home with the Kuja when the nausea started, and I've had a few more bouts since returning to the ship. The tiredness seems to have worsened even more than it was when all this started. And when I'm not nauseated my appetite is back and I'm definitely eating a bit more than normal."

Jared nodded, looking very pleased, "Those all are normal sounding. The true fast growth of the fetus would have started around the time you started being sick. The tiredness will also become much worse as you get further along, probably even more than normal because you pushed it aside to run around chasing after Blackbeard, it might even make the nausea all the worse even make it last longer than normal. I'd like you to rest more to make up for the stress you put your body under the last few months."

We both nodded, Ace wincing at hearing the word rest again. Then Jared continued, "You've probably also noticed you're starting to lose those abs of yours. Don't worry you won't ever get as big as some women get. Your body simply won't support a very large baby. When he or she is born, it will be small. The last one I saw delivered was a little more than 6 pounds."

"That does sound small yoi."

"Yes, it would be a mite scary weight if you were a woman whose babies average about 8 to 9 pounds, but it will be healthy if you do everything right. Also that devil fruit user was smaller than Ace-taicho. We will continue to check on you every few days, and take scans so we can check on its growth. Also when the time comes would you like to know the gender so we can stop referring to the poor thing as it?"

Ace and I looked at each other, "I think it's up to you yoi, I will agree with what ever you choose."

Ace seemed to mull it over a bit before he turned to Jared and shook his head, "We already agreed that we don't care about gender as long as it's healthy, so I think a bit of a surprise will be fun."

Jared nodded and looked at the screen, "Do you have questions for me before you go?"

"Should I be worried about him eating anything, or working too much yoi? Also what will happen when it's time for the baby to be born?"

"Good questions, he shouldn't eat anything raw or undercooked, also none of those strange tropical things that you all find and like to try even when you don't know what it is. As for working, no heavy lifting and rest whenever you get tired. You'll want the sleep while you can get it."

Ace nodded.

"As for the birth, there are a few ways it could happen. He will go into labor, but we will be watching him for the next few weeks and talk about how we will proceed, a little closer to the actual due date."

They talked to Jared for a few more minutes until it was approaching lunchtime, and Ace's stomach made it known how late it was getting. Thanking the doctors we left for the mess hall feeling much better about what we were getting into.

 

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lunch was the usual messy, loud, and boisterous affair that it was every normal day. This time however no one tried to steal Ace's food, random people whom he normally didn't converse with came up to ask how he was doing, and of course the women. God the women had all converged around Ace the second he had sat to eat, all to talk about baby things. Marco the stupid bastard had left him alone, conveniently claiming to have things to talk to Pop's about. So there Ace was trying to eat with a whole herd of women surrounding him, all asking him about baby beds, baths, names, and all the other things that one could associate with babies.

'Oh what I would give to strangle Marco right now, leaving me with these harpies.' Ace sighed as the continued to talk around him, 'Maybe if I sit long enough I'll just pass out.' Another sigh. Then salvation walked up in the form of Thatch.

"Yo Ace. Pop's wants to talk to you about something."

Ace's interest perked at that, nodding he got up to go to Whitebeards room where he was eating. Entering the room, he noticed Marco sitting next to their father not looking very happy about what ever they were talking about. He turned to look at them as they approached, smiling a little at Ace.

"Ace glad you could join us."

"No problem Pop's, you actually saved me from all those harpies and their baby talk."

Both men laughed at Ace's statement.

Smiling at them Ace looked at Marco again before he continued talking, "So what did you need to see me about Pop's?"

Whitebeard and Marco both stopped laughing at his question. Taking up a serious face Whitebeard began talking. "Ace you've told both Marco and myself about your father." Ace frowned at the mention of said man, but nodded and Whitebeard continued. "I also have reason to believe that Sengoku may be aware of your secret as well. One of our Allies tapped the Supreme Commanders den-den mushi line and overheard him talking about 'Portgas relation to that man.'"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ace could feel the world start spinning hearing his captain mention one of his worst nightmares becoming reality. He started swaying where he was standing, until Marco moved over putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, then helping him to sit next to their father. Smiling at his lover, before he looked back at Whitebeard with a frown.

"How?"

Whitebeard shook his head, "I do not know at this point, but I believe that they are starting to plan an attack and I don't intend to sit by and let anything they plan happen. I'm going to begin planning countermeasures, and I will be asking for the help of our allies and Red Hair in my planning. Part of that may include releasing the identity of your father though."

Ace slowly nodded, head still reeling from the information.

"And depending on how things fall, it may involve you having to leave the Moby Dick for a safer place." Ace's head shot up at this.

"No. I won't leave. Pop's, everything I do can't be based on something the Marines want to do to me. They wouldn't dare attack you; you're the strongest on the seas. I couldn't be in a safer place than here on the Moby Dick" Ace was angry and a bit desperate, fighting back against his captain, but he felt safest on the Moby Dick and the thought of his child being born somewhere other than on the ship he and Marco called home, surrounded by their brothers and sisters and with the man they called father by their side sounded insane to him.

Whitebeard frowned. "Ace I would protect you and your child at the drop of a hat, as I would for any of my sons or daughters, but as a captain I cannot put your comfort and safety above that of every other crew member on board this ship. Especially since this may not remain the safest place for you and the baby if the marines send their forces after us."

Ace nodded, unhappy but understanding what his captain was telling him, his anger at being moved from his home slowly abating. "Ok, but where would Marco and I go? I honestly can't think of a safer place than the Moby Dick."

At the mention of his name Marco flinched a bit, and Whitebeards countenance darkened a bit. It was then that Ace understood why Marco had looked so upset when he had walked in.

He wasn't coming with him.

The anger was gone, and now absolute panic was taking its place. Not only was he being forced to leave his home, and the place he felt the most safe and secure, but he also had to leave his lover. Shaking his head as the tears began to form, Marco placed an arm around him to try and calm his distressed lover. Then Ace began to babble. "No. No I can't. Not without Marco, he has to come with me Pop's. I can't go though this anymore, not without him."

Frowning at how distraught his young Second Commander was quickly becoming, he lent down taking the boy into what he tried to make a comforting hug. "Ace I it is not decided that you will leave yet, but if you do then it will be all the more obvious if Marco disappears as well. We will decide on what do after I have talked to Red Hair and our Allies, and we will decide for the safety and heath of you and the child you carry. For now though you shouldn't concern yourself with this, think of your child and staying healthy for it's sake."

Ace nodded, but continued to cry and silently curse his father once again for being who he was.

 

 

* * *

 

**Marco's POV**

I had finally gotten Ace back to their room after he had calmed down some. Ace was still crying, but it was not as loud or terrible as it had been. Sitting him down on the bed, I simply pulled the boy into my arms and held him as the crying worsened again. I knew better than to say anything when Ace was this upset, it was more likely to just make him fly into a rage, as he hated appearing weak by crying or showing any emotion other than rage. I also didn't know how bad the hormones would affect my normally passionate young lover. And so I sat quietly and held him. I was a little temped to give in and join him, the thought of being away from Ace for any part of his pregnancy, particularly the most important and weakening part, made it hard not to. However I had already decided to be strong and support my captain. I knew if it was possible Pop's would think of some way to keep us together, and in the mean time if it meant that I might only get another month before we'd have to part, then I'd make the best of that time.

* * *

 

**Normal POV**

Ace's tears had finally started to abate. The comfort of being back in him room as well as being close to his lover was soothing, and he soon found the tears simply wouldn't fall anymore. He was still upset, but the sadness was starting to morph back into anger. Anger at his father for cursing him with his blood, a little anger at Pop's for thinking of sending him away, as silly as he knew that was. Then there was the anger at the Marine's for hunting him down, for blaming him for simply being born, and for threatening the new life he had made for himself as a Whitebeard pirate as well as the life of the little flame he and Marco had created.

"Marco what are we going to do? The Navy won't simply give up because I gave birth and the baby's here. If anything it will make them that much worse in their hunt to destroy my fathers bloodline."

Marco sighed and pulled Ace a little closer before responding, "I'm not sure at this point yoi. But if there is a way for you and the baby to stay safe at least for the next few months Pop's will think of it. I'll also start thinking. If I can, I'll come up with a way for us to stay together even if we have to leave the Moby Dick in the mean time." Then he added, "I can even make Thatch decorate the nursery."

Ace smiled at the prospect, Thatch was terrible at assembling anything. He'd probably destroy any nursery he tried to build.

Marco smiled seeing he had successfully lifted Ace's mood, if even just a small bit. "There, that's a lot better. Don't worry anymore about it; stress isn't good for you or the baby. The Marine's won't get you, and in four months we'll be parents. So let Pop's and I worry about everything else, and you concentrate on following the doctors orders and helping the baby grow."

Ace just nodded. Then both turned their heads when there came a knock on their door. Calling for who ever it was to come in, they were a little surprised to see Thatch and the other commanders.

Entering with a slight grin, it was Thatch who broke the silence, "Hey just thought I'd check on you two. You seemed pretty upset when you left Pop's earlier."

Looking at each other Ace nodded his head, and then Marco motioned for the others to enter and close the door, before he began to explain the problems they faced. He didn't exclude anything, including Ace's parentage, though he did offer Ace's hand a small squeeze of support when he announced it. The others simply sat in silence, and a little awe at the news. Ace wouldn't know this though, because as soon as Marco began his story he laid down on the bed and turned over to just listen. He had no intention of watching the faces of the people he had come to consider family become disgusted when they learned of who he really was.

When Marco finished the occupants of the room sat in complete silence, Ace and Marco letting the information slowly sink in. Surprisingly it was Jozu who broke the silence first, "So our next order of business will be figuring out a way to keep Ace and the baby safe. An how to make sure he can stay with us, right?"

Marco nodded. Ace was not as quiet in his response. At hearing Jozu's only concern he quickly flipped over to look at his family. To his amazement, they all only offered him smiles. Marco turned to give him his own smile, which seemed to say 'I told you they wouldn't care.'

"You all really don't care that Roger's is my father?"

Haruta shrugged before speaking, "Why should we, it's not like you're him or anything."

Vista was next, "And truthfully while we fought with Roger's crew there was never any true animosity between our crews. Honestly Pop's and Roger's fight always turned into drinking contest's and parties more than anything. Used to drive Marco and Rayleigh nuts trying to stop them."

This was news to Ace. Then Thatch spoke up, "Ace you're you, and nothing your father, mother or other relatives do is going to make us blame you for their faults. Yeah there are people who hate your old man, but they can't blame anything he did on you. So you just sit back and relax, while we start coming up with a plan to keep you here where you belong. And you can eat, sleep, and do what ever else it is that will keep the little one and you healthy."

Tears started to run down Ace's face as he realized that one of his biggest fears while on the Moby Dick was unfounded, and as they smiled the bit of him that had spent his entire life trying to outshine his father died. It wasn't needed anymore.

"Told you they wouldn't care yoi." And Ace just smiled back at his family.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Marco and the other commanders had not been lying when they had promised to come up with a solution to the problem of protecting Ace while keeping the rest of the crew safe. None had come up with a valid plan yet, but Marco was now keeping a list of any possible plans to bring up to Whitebeard in hopes that he would see something and agree to one. At this point the others had agreed that while they wanted Ace to stay on the ship, keeping him with Marco seemed the bigger priority in planning.

Weeks went by and Ace's waistline and chiseled abs were quickly becoming a thing of the past as the baby grew. Seeing Ace doing anything other than eating, sleeping, or throwing up was also becoming even more rare as the days passed. However Jared and the other doctors kept careful watch over his growth and were more than happy to announce that he was doing fine, and it seemed his logia fruit was going to help him through the majority of the hurdles. Marco was thrilled.

It was half way through the third week when Marco and the other commanders had gathered to go through more plans that a solution was found. A little surprisingly it was Ace himself who thought up the basis.

 

* * *

 

**[Flashback]**

Marco sighed for what seemed the millionth time. Their time was quickly running out, and they had yet to come up with even a solid idea of a plan to take to Pop's. The others were starting to become as despondent as him, with no sign of an answer in sight. Again he sighed, but continued to the next person sitting at the table. They had arranged that every person could list their idea's out one by one in order to avoid as many arguments as possible. It was Namur's turn and he motioned for him to begin.

Namur nodded, looking down at the table as he talked, "I've been thinking hard about this plan. First though think of this, Ace is Roger's son, yet no one knew he was alive, even the Navy, minus his Grandfather I assume. Why? We all heard from him how his mother kept him safe by sheer willpower,"

Thatch interrupted at that, "But he's having the baby, and that's the problem. It won't help if he pulls the same trick, especially if it kills him."

Namur looked up angrily at him, "I know that, and I wasn't about to suggest it either. What I was going to say is how was it that no one noticed a D running around as a kid, and report it. All of the Marine's know about how 'different' they are. Where was he raised that no one took notice of his name and said something."

Namur let the others think on that for a bit before continuing, "What I guess I'm saying is that if they didn't notice him when he was growing up, wouldn't that be a possible hiding spot to send him. He's from the East Blue right, it's a safe area of the sea and I know that if I were weakened and couldn't return to the Moby Dick I'd probably head for Fishman Island if I could."

Marco rubbed his chin, noting that he'd have to trim his near non-existent whiskers soon before he spoke. "You know what yoi? That's not a half bad plan. We'd have to ask Ace about where he's from, but it could work. "

Thatch nodded his head as well, "I've also been thinking, it's possible that sending Ace with any of our Allies might be a bad idea, cause the Navy might consider that and take precautions. Sending him with Red-hair might keep him safe, but I can't see Shanks putting his own crew in danger for the kid. The same goes for asking them to help guard the Moby Dick, it puts lots of people at risk, and even if they agree to help, it will just upset Ace if people die protecting him."

All those at the table nodded.

Haruta jumped up, "Maybe we should go ask Ace then?"

Marco frowned a bit, "I don't know yoi. It's pretty late, and he needs his sleep…"

"He sleeps all day anyway, waking him to ask him his opinion won't make any difference, plus this is mainly about him, so he should have a say." Izou threw in.

Marco just sighed again, then nodded. "I'll go get him."

A few minutes later he walked back into the room, a very tired looking Ace trailing behind him. Rubbing one eye, the other scratching his growing belly he smiled at them as he took a seat next to Marco.

"So what's up you guys? Marco said I should to hear this idea you came up with."

They nodded, and Marco proceeded to tell them about Namur's plan. Ace listened, nodding his head at the appropriate moments until he finished, then he just leaned back a little and seeming to think.

The others waited, then, "Well I wouldn't mind going home. I lived in the middle of a really dangerous jungle, and I'm not sure how the folks back there would feel about me returning. There are also nobles in the city near the end of the forest to consider, but more importantly my Grandfather knows where I grew up, and I'm a little afraid he may have told the Navy."

The other grew solemn at that, why hadn't they thought of that?

Then Ace added, "But maybe you all are on to something, I mean if I went back home I'd go straight to the forest where I grew up, and now people really go into the forest so I might as well go somewhere uninhabited. I mean there are plenty of uninhabited island in the New World, lots which are out of the way, hard or nearly impossible to get to, but habitable if we just look through the charts and maps I'm sure I could stay on one of those. Hell I bet if we asked, Shanks would let me stay on one of those kinds of islands under his care. It might make it harder for them to find me since they'd probably assume I'd stay on either one of the fleet ships or one of our islands. I could take some people with me, and Marco could join us in the last few months."

Then Haruto added, "But I thought you didn't want to be separated from Marco?"

Ace looked a little sad, but smiled as he replied, "I don't want to be, but I have to be realistic. The safest way for this to happen is for me to disappear for a few months, and only come back when I'm strong enough to defend my child and myself again. It's selfish of me to want that kind of comfort in this situation, and I trust you all enough that if one of you came instead I'd be fine. I mean Marco's pretty much Pop's first mate, he can't just disappear and think it will go unnoticed."

The others looked mildly impressed at Ace, and Marco pulled him into a hug. With Ace set in his decision, none of the other commanders was going to raise any arguments, and so they spent the rest of the night going over the details and other plans to present to Whitebeard. It might be hard, but they had decided to get through the next few months however they could.

* * *

 

**[Present Time]**

Ace stood on the deck looking out at the sea as he remembering that night. It had been a relief to finally have a back up plan for him to stay with Marco, but he still wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work out. There were still many things that could go wrong if he left the Moby Dick, let alone if he went back home . Among them was the chance that the Marine's or even his Grandfather could show up and arrest or even worse kill him. It'd also be much easier for the Navy to reach him if he wasn't on the Moby Dick, surrounded by the other commanders. But the others did have a point, it might not remain safe for him on the Moby Dick and he didn't want others getting hurt because of him.

Ace sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe he was over thinking things.

Leaning back away from the rail as far as he could, he cracked his spine. Upon hearing the satisfying crack and then feeling the release of what felt like months of pressure, he let out a groan of relief. Placing a hand on his lower back and rubbing it in an attempt to bring further relief to his aching spine, he jumped a bit when a hand met his and took over rubbing the remaining aches from his back. Hearing the other laugh when his only response was to lean back further. A few seconds later he only moaned a little when the hands stopped and he was pulled into a chest for a small hug.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be on your feet too much Ace, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine Thatch, I just wanted some fresh air. I'm sleeping so much these days; I can only imagine what it will be like in another month. I'll probably be in a small coma, sitting around looking like a manatee." The other laughed a bit. "Marco still talking to Pop's about our plan?"

Thatch pulled back and stretched out fully, much to Ace's chagrin, before replying, "Yeah, but he asked me to leave early to check on you. You know how he worries." A grin, then, "I think Pop's in going to agree, but he may send a few of us commanders, not just one, with you if he does. He mentioned he was worried about the Navy's ability to get to you easier if you go to an island."

"I was just thinking about that. I don't think it would be that big of a problem, most grown men can't handle the new world, and then added on top trying to find one man on a few hundred islands.

"A wonder you're not worried yoi.""

Turning at the voice, Ace smiled as Marco walked toward them, before placing an arm around his shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"That's what I said." Thatch said motioning to himself.

"And like I told him I just wanted some fresh air. I never see the sky or sea anymore."

Marco smiled a bit at Ace's stubborn streak, "You knew that it would eventually happen yoi."

"Just means the kiddo's growing nice and fast, so he can meet his family." Thatch threw in with a smile while leaning down to give Ace's belly a rub.

"We don't know if it's a he yet Thatch. It could be a she for all we know."

Placing his hand in front of him as defense Thatch replied, "I know, I know, but it gets old just saying 'it.'"

Both lovers laughed and nodded their heads.

"So when are the other ships supposed to arrive?"

"Shouldn't be much longer before the first start showing up. I should probably head back to the kitchens to help." Thatch said as he turned and began to walk away.

Leaning a little further into his lovers chest Ace sighed in contentment.

"Tired, yoi?"

"Ah, I think I may head back to take a nap before everyone gets here. I don't want to fall asleep halfway through the party."

Marco nodded and began walking the two of them back to their room, his arm never leaving Ace's side. "No one would blame you for that Ace, most of us know how draining this has been for you."

Yawning a bit as they reached the door, he finished then spoke, "Yeah, but I'd still feel bad. Them coming to see us, to give their congratulations and what not, and then passing out in the middle of it. Little bit rude."

"No it's not, it's just called taking care of yourself yoi. Plus you never had a problem with passing out in the middle of any gatherings before?"

"Yeah, but they weren't coming to see me either."

Moving to the bed Ace could already feel himself fading as he sat on the soft surface, god this was getting old.

Marco slowly removed his boots, placing them at the foot of the bed. Then he watched as Ace laid himself on the mattress, automatically curling up around the growing life in his belly.

"No one will care yoi. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when everyone is here."

Ace was asleep before he finished speaking.


	11. Chapter 11

When Marco woke him a couple hours later, the sun had started to set, and the deck of the Moby Dick had been transformed for the party. Lights were hung from poles that had been tied to the railing of the ship, and a large stack of gifts sat off to one corner near Pop's chair, where Whitebeard was of course sitting, laughing, and drinking (much to the displeasure of his nurses).

Sitting cross-legged at his feet and accompanying him was none other than the other Yonko Shanks, his entire crew all nearby. Laughing at the two men and holding glasses of their own, while standing at their fathers' side were Vista, Rakuyo, Fossa, and Blenheim. All four obviously holding back some of their merry making in order to watch Red-hair.

Dotted around the rest of the deck stood their numerous brothers and sisters, as well as many of their allies. Jinbe had sat himself off to the side near the railing, and was chatting with the Decalvan Brothers and Doma. Near the drinks Whitey Bay, Brocca, and Elmy stood gossiping about who knows what, but Ace wasn't particularly interested to find out what had the three female captains giggling like they were. The other captains of their allies including Squardo, McGuy, Ramba. Bizarre, Islewan, Karma, Amadob, Palms, Blondies, Delacuaji, and Epoida all sat in their own circle drinking and exchanging tales. Obviously a pirate baby shower was not a non-alcoholic event, like a normal shower would be expected to be.

However it was after Ace walked in that all chattering died and eyes turned to him, that Ace start to feel a little self conscious about his appearance. He had taken to wearing shirts again, as even when left open they covered his expanding middle. However the excited cry of his name when the others realized the reason for their party had finally woken up and joined them had him smiling a bit. The female captains to no one's surprise were the first to make their way over, and despite their high bounties and infamous names, began to chatter away and coo at his obvious growing midsection. Ace was not surprised to find that Marco had quickly left his side as the ladies arrived, to go chat with Thatch and watch him squirm. However the arrival of the male captains saved him from the chatter, as they moved them aside to pat him on the back and congratulate him. This went on for a bit, before they motioned him to a cushion that had obviously been set there for him. A tad annoyed at the special treatment, he got over it as the pain in his back began to return from earlier that day.

The second he was seated however a slightly inebriated Red-haired pirate was next to him with his arm around his neck congratulating him, then asking him to join his crew and make him the babies' godfather and for Ace to name it after him. He didn't get to answer before Benn pulled Shanks away while giving his own congratulations, just making Ace laugh harder at the scene it made. Jinbe was by far the calmest in his congratulations, as he simply patted him lightly on the shoulder and told him to take it easy.

Soon the group had settled some, and with most of the excitement and congratulations out of the way Whitebeard called for silence.

"Well I thank you all for coming. As you all know, as it's why you're here, Ace has decided to make me a Grandfather in a few months," They all laughed at that, before he continued, "and we are here to celebrate the coming addition to our family." Cheers went up, and he motioned for silence again. "So celebrate we will, and congratulate the lucky new parents on their coming joy, and sleepless nights." Cries of agreement went up throughout the deck.

It was surprisingly Shanks that asked for silence next from where he was sitting to the side. Once it was granted he lifted his glass and began speaking, "So I'll offer my congratulations once again to you Ace on your impending parenthood." Cheers rang out, but he wasn't finished and as the cries ended he continued, "However I'm not sure if this was just my invitation, but I do need to ask." Ace nodded, and he continued again, "Who the hell is the other father?"

Silence was meet at that question, though the Whitebeard commanders and Whitebeard himself found themselves choking a bit on their drinks at that question.

All of them thinking the same things when they recalled the words on the invitations, 'Oops.'

Ace just stared for a few more seconds before he started to laugh. He laughed until he was lying on the floor holding his sides trying to contain it. Soon the other Whitebeard pirates had joined and those assembled just waited for them to answer the question they had all had for nearly a month. Finally able to contain himself Ace sat up, and drying his eyes he spoke, "You mean to tell me these idiots," he pointed his thumb at his brothers, "forgot the tell you whose baby this is?" He patted his rounded belly lightly as he asked the question.

All the gathered captains nodded their heads. Ace simply turned his head to his siblings, "You all are the worst baby shower planners, ever!" Then he started to laugh again.

* * *

It was a while before Ace had finally stopped laughing about the botched invitations. However it was when they started revealing their wild guesses to his child's parentage that he started laughing again. He laughed at most of their guesses, though when someone asked him if it was Izo he grimace a bit. He had finally decided to answer their question when he felt an arm go around his middle and Marco sit at his side, simply stating with a smile, "It's me yoi."

Shanks was the first to recover, smiling widely before turning to his crew and screaming, "Ha, I told you it was the Phoenix, you all owe me 100 beli each." Then turning to Ace he added, "You should also join my crew and bring him with you."

"Shut up yoi."

The laughter that his comments caused went on for a while, before the questions about their relationship began. Thatch either screaming in victory or defeat as they finally revealed the answers to some of his betting pool questions, including how long they had been together and when had they informed Whitebeard and such. However it was when Shanks asked them when they'd decided to try for a baby that both grimaced and began to blush, while sharing a look.

"Oh come on now, most of us here have heard how hard it is for male devil fruit users to conceive, so you had to have been at least trying. I mean it's not like you all had sex once or just happened to get lucky the first time." He laughed a bit at the thought, but then noticed when both winced at the last comment and how both began to blush even further. Staring in shock at the two, "You're kidding. Once, you all did it once and you," he pointed at Marco before continuing, "managed to knock him up?"

Marco grimace turned to a frown as he placed his head in one of his hands, before he shrugged. He instantly regretted it. Shanks was laughing almost instantly, as were most of the other males on board the ship. Thatch who hadn't known about the fact simply began to pat him on the back before he started spewing congratulations among other things. "Dear god Marco nice one, never knew you had it in you. One time, dear lord. Only you and Ace." Then he continued to laugh.

Ace was nearly the color of his flames he was blushing so badly by this point, Marco simply gripped his waist a little tighter in order to lend some support to his embarrassed lover. Neither wanted to admit that it wasn't really one time, but one whole night, knowing that they would get made fun of either way.

The laughing continued for a while longer, even Whitebeard finding some humor in his son's predicament. However he knew when enough was enough, and soon had called for all of them to quiet down and leave the two alone before stating, "It's not like it wasn't possible for it to happen, and it's more than likely happened before and will happen again as long as there are devil fruit users." The others quieted, though some in the crowd still snickered a bit quietly, until he spoke again, "Now it is getting late, and it is probably best we begin on the gifts, or we may never get through them all."

Whitebeard motioned for them to retrieve their gifts, and all the captains, the commanders and some of the crew ran to the pile before returning to the circle they had formed around the pregnant commander. Thatch was the first to walk up, handing the Ace a small package before returning to the circle. Thanking his best friend Ace turned his attention to the gift in his hand before tearing the wrapping off. Inside was a set of books, cookbooks to be precise all on the best ways to cook for a baby from formula's to solid foods. Smiling he thanked him again and soon he was handed another gift. The gift giving continued in this fashion for a while, Ace moved by the thought most had put into some of the gifts. Shanks was the last to offer his gift, it was a small box that he lifted by the ribbon wrapped around it, to place in his hands. Thanking him as he had the others, he unwrapped the box and opened it. Nestled inside was a baby version of his hat, right down to the face medallions and skull drawstring, though the later had been altered into a sort of pacifier. Smiling Ace thanked Shanks again, whom simply replied with a grin, "When you have another baby let me know I'll get him or her your brothers hat." At which Ace simply laughed, though he didn't deny the idea of having another child eventually like he had done weeks before.

The gift giving done the party fell into full swing again. Thatch brought Ace and Marco plates full of food, and the three laughed over some of the gifts as the party continued. It wasn't long after having eaten though that Ace, as Marco had known he would, began to drift off. His head had just fallen to Marco's shoulder, when Marco announced that he'd be taking Ace to bed. Ignoring the wolf whistles that his comment earned him, he stopped to thank them briefly before he left the festivities behind.

In their room Marco placed Ace on the bed, pulling off his lovers shoes and hat, before undressing him to his boxers. Deciding to join him he turned to undress himself, and as he started to crawl into bed he noticed that Ace was still holding the hat Shanks had gifted them. Smiling he pulled it from Ace's hands, and placed in on the table next to Ace's full-sized version, then he pulled Ace into his arms and soon he was asleep as well.

 

* * *

**The Gifts that were given:**

Shanks - Baby hat

1st & 2nd division - Baby book (The kind that you record a babies firsts' in)

Ex-spade pirates - Lots of sterile bottles with nipples, and bottlebrushes

Jozu & 3rd Division - Receiving blankets

Thatch & 4th Division- Baby cookbooks, and lots of extra high end formula

Vista & 5th Division - Changing table and pad

Blamenco & 6th Division - Bassinet

Rakuyo & 7th Division - High chair

Namur & 8th Division - Hooded towels and baby washcloths

Blenheim & 9th Division - Crib

Curiel & 10th Division - Den den mushi baby monitor

Kingdew & 11th Division - Baby bathtub

Haruta & 12th Division - Stuffed phoenix (someone probably made it, like this: fs70/i/2011/314/0/1/marco_cursor_by_ )

Atmos & 13th Division - Diaper cleaning kit, and diaper pail

Speed Jiro & 14th Division - Baby sling

Fossa & 15th Division - Baby mobile (hand carved with little phoenix's)

Izo & 16th Division - Baby clothes (Gender neutral, despite slight protest from Izo)

Jinbe - Baby safety materials (Gates, cabinet locks, etc.)

Doma - Rattle and Pacifiers

McGuy - Baby swing

Decalvan Brothers - Diaper bag and diapers

Squardo - Baby soap, and other bathing materials

Whitey Bay - Insulated bottle carrier

Elmy - Burping blankets

Ramba - Baby First aid kit

Delacuaji - Baby Clothes

Bizarre - Toys

Islewan - Baby Bedding

Epoida - Baby Clothes

Blondie - Baby Clothes

Karma - Baby playpen

Amadob - Baby Clothes

Palms - Baby Clothes

Brocca - Reusable diapers


	12. Chapter 12

The party went on through the night, however not for those in charge gathered on the ship. Shortly after the two lovers left, Whitebeard gathered his commanders and his allies captains, as well as Shanks and sat them in the dinning hall to talk. Out of earshot of the crew members partying on the deck Whitebeard brought to light their dilemma with Ace and the Marine's.

Most of the allies present were speechless at learning of Ace's heritage, the commanders who already knew simply waited for the inevitable screaming to begin. They didn't have to wait long before Squardo was demanding answers, but he was soon overshadowed by Shank's laughter over the situation.

Squardo was pissed, but Whitebeard quickly quieted him with a rebuttal of his history with Ace. It was no secret that they two had had their fights, but otherwise were good friends. Quieted, and even a little ashamed Squardo sat back down with the other allies.

Shanks was not so easily quieted. Overjoyed at learning Ace's parentage he was more than ready to start a whole new party over the information. However upon being reminded by Ben of the peril his old captains son was in he quieted and became oddly serious. And that is where they were now, sitting and discussing possible ways to keep Ace and his unborn child safe.

Shanks was the first to speak.

"Well I can see how sending him with any of your Allies and keeping him on your ship would be obvious, what if you sent him with my crew. No one here could argue that I'm not the World Government's favorite among the Yonko. Plus it would be odd for you to trust another Yonko with one of your crew members."

The others gathered nodded, however before Whitebeard could speak Ben spoke up from his captains' side. "Captain, I'd like you to consider that if the Government does suspect that Ace is with us, favorite Yonko or not you are a world class pirate and they would not object to sending their entire fleet after us. Would you be willing to risk the entire crew for one man?" Shanks frowned a little at the thought, but Benn continued, "Furthermore have you considered that they knew you were on Rogers ship, and that might implicate you as someone to watch?" Shanks frown simply deepened.

Whitebeard however spoke next, "I have to agree with your first mate Red-hair, while I appreciate your offer, and I'm sure Ace would as well, I can't allow you to put your crew at risk like that."

Shanks just nodded, a bit dejected at his brilliant plan being rejected.

The Decalvan Brothers was the next to speak, "We could form an armada, with all of our ships and crews together the Marine's wouldn't dare come near us." Most of the male allies nodded, however it was Whitey Bay who spoke up first against it.

"But they'll know exactly where Ace is. On the Moby Dick, and we'd all be sitting ducks waiting for them to attack."

McGuy spoke up, "We could land on one of the bigger uninhabited islands, and form an armada around the island."

* * *

Doma spoke up then, "Do you know how hard it would be to keep this many ships together for months on end? Every island we would visit would be decimated trying to restock all our ships. Even a large uninhabited one wouldn't last, plus the larger the island the harder it would be to defend."

The others nodded seeing his point. However Whitey Bay spoke up again, "What I think we should do is take him to an island, a small out of the way one, maybe under Shank's control and then dress him as a woman and leave him there. We tell the locals we found 'her' at sea, and he can have the baby."

Thatch spoke up then, "I don't see Ace agreeing to that, plus he's not exactly the most effeminate man out there. I mean if it was Izo, I'd say go for it, but Ace speaks and walks like a man. Plus if the marines show up no one will be there to stop them."

Surprisingly it was Squardo who spoke up next, "Then how about we leave Ace with say a dozen men on one of the larger uninhabited islands. He'd be protected, the island could support them, and with that small a group it'd be hard to find them on a large enough island and enough men to leave a solid defense."

All of those present mulled the plan over in their heads, but no one could see any fault with anything that he had said.

"That's a great plan actually. We could also wait till Ace is a little further along, and under the cover of night sneak him and some men to a good island. We'd just have to decide on one. And we could make sure that one ship or another is less than a day away at all times then." Vista commented.

"Ah, and we could make sure that Marco was nearby when his due date gets close." Haruta threw in.

Laughing and patting Squardo on the back Whitebeard couldn't be happier. "Feels good to help your brother right?"

Nodding his head Squardo couldn't help but agree. He and Ace hadn't always gotten along perfectly, but they were friends, and he really couldn't blame his friend for what his father had done before he was even born. The two were nothing alike, and he'd make sure that at least for Whitebeards sake that his friend and child were safe.

* * *

A plan set in motion the group went over the details into the quiet hours of the night. However after they had finished most of those who had helped in the planning, were in more than enough of a good mood to rejoin the party and to forget all their worries. And by the next morning most of the Whitebeard pirates, their allies and Shank's crew were passed out on the deck. And by the afternoon almost all were waking up with terrible hangovers, and swearing bitterly to never touch alcohol again.

However by the next night most of the numerous crews were partying again, Shanks right in the middle. They continued their partying for three days, probably the longest baby shower ever if it could even be really considered one, no one wanting to be the first to leave or to end the festivities. By the end most of the crew had touched Ace's belly at least once, Shanks held the record, if you weren't counting Marco, at 20 times. All of which he had tried talking Ace in to letting him either name the baby, or to name the baby after him. Ben was often the one pulling his captain off the younger man, but Marco had definitely helped after he decided he didn't like his lover being manhandled by the other captain.

However it had become apparent to most present that the baby was growing quickly, as they watched Ace sleep near constantly through those three days, and they realized that Ace really was going to be near completely immobilized once he got close to his due date, and the doctors still weren't talking about how they would deliver the baby, but they knew at least two of them would need to be present for the birth.

A pool had been made to take names of those willing to stay on the island with Ace. All the Whitebeard commanders had stuck their names in the pool, and most of the men onboard the many crews gathered had added their names, many listing reasons they should be picked. In the end four of the sixteen commanders had been chosen, along with the two doctors to go, and the other six that would accompany them. None of the captains of the ships could go, for obvious reasons, but in the end those chosen were; Haruta, Namur, Thatch, Izo, Jared, and Brandon from the Whitebeard crew, Yassop and Rockstar from Shanks crew, a man by the name of Verne from Doma's crew, Whitey Bay's crewmember Rice, Squardo's crewmember Lewis, and the Decalavan brothers man Poe. The crew's who didn't have men chosen whined, but as it was a random drawing most got over it, claiming they would help in other ways. The island they chose was to remain a secret for the time, they decided it best to simply have those chosen meet the Whitebeard pirates at a later date on Fishman Island, where the party would disembark from.

Once the men who would be accompanying Ace were chosen and the plan set in motion, most of the crews decided it was time to leave and prepare for their possible future war with the marines. And like that the baby shower and planning was over. All that was left was for them to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few days later, after the baby shower that Ace woke to a light fluttering in his lower belly. He was officially, at least according to the doctors, the equivalent of six months along, despite being actually just over five. The morning sickness had died down, though certain smells often had him running to the bathroom, and he now found himself eating nearly twice what he might normally consume. However the strange feeling in his belly made him stop for a bit in his attempt to sit up. Placing a hand on the lower part of his belly he halted when he realized what he was feeling.

* * *

"MARCO!"

That was all Marco heard before he was hurdling down the hallway towards where his lover had been sleeping. Bursting into the bedroom he had been prepared for just about anything, except to see Ace sitting looking unharmed and smiling like a loon.

"What happened yoi?"

"Come here. Hurry." Marco moved over to the bed still breathing a little heavy from his run down the hall.

"Ace, is everything ok?" Ace didn't answer. Instead the second Marco was near enough he grabbed Marco's hand and placed it on his belly right where his had been a few second ago. Marco didn't have to wait long for to get his answer, and when he did his eye's widened in surprise.

"The babies kicking. That's a kick right yoi?" Ace nodded.

By the time the others had arrived in response to Ace's scream, both were laughing and smiling like loons. Izo was first to walk in, asking what everyone was thinking.

"What in the world happened? What is wrong with you two?"

Neither turned to look at the cross dresser, but Marco answered after a few minutes, "The baby is kicking yoi." The other commanders all gaped at the two for a minute before they were shoving each other out of the way to be first to feel their neice or nephews kicks. Then Ace frowned, "It stopped."

They looked at Ace, who was moving his hand around to feel for more movement. Then Thatch walked in, "Hey Ace I got the doctor, you and the little guy alright?"

"Ah, he kicked again."

Thatch quickly jumped over his brothers who had blocked most of the doorway in their earlier scuffle. He was quickly across the room and in front of Ace in seconds, the others glaring at his back, "Can I feel?"

Ace nodded placing the Fourth Commanders hand right over where he had felt the earlier kick, but frowned when he didn't feel anything, "That's odd he had just started again."

Thatch laughed, "Maybe he's tired from all that work earlier." They both laughed then, "Hey wait that was a kick right?"

"Hmm, looks like he likes you Thatch." Thatch smiled smugly at the other commanders, "Isn't even born and I'm his favorite Uncle."

Marco was sitting next to Ace on the bed, his hand on the Ace's side feeling the tremors made from small kicks, and watching his brothers fight over the right to touch Ace's belly. It wasn't long before most of the commanders had made their way into the room to try their luck, some were lucky enough to feel something and a few others were disappointed when nothing happened. However Ace quickly reassured them it was probably just the baby getting tired from his first kicking spree and not the baby not liking them. The doctor Thatch had brought in did a quick exam, but noted that kicking was normal at the stage Ace was at, and it would only get worse until the last few weeks. Then Ace and Marco were alone again, the excitement fading Marco noted Ace's eyelids slowly lowering as he fought to stay awake.

"Ace go to sleep. I'll make sure no one bothers you yoi."

"No, I want to go show Pop's."

"Pop's will understand that you were tired, and when you wake up for dinner we can go show him together. Okay?" Nodding sleepily too tired to argue anymore Ace slid off to sleep. Marco stood, covering his pregnant lover with a blanket, and frowned. He had to go talk to the doctors.

* * *

Marco knew that the day when Ace would have to leave with the assembled protection team was coming, but feeling those kicks earlier Marco was reminded all the things he would miss as Ace's pregnancy progressed. Then he cursed the Marines again. Why did they have to blame Ace for simply being who he was and who his father was, it wasn't like that was something anyone could control. Their Allies had just interceded another message from the marines, and now the Whitebeard pirates knew they would have to send Ace somewhere, the Marines were planning an attack, and not a small one by any means. People were going to die, and all of the Whitebeard allies were now forming small offensive and defensive groups to protect their friends. Shanks had called in his own allies, and now had a small force of his own.

Coming up to the infirmary he knocked before entering. Jared and a few other doctors were already they're discussing something, the bag that Jared and Brandon talking as they stuffed supplies into bags Marco knew were for the coming separation from his lover.

Brandon was the first to notice Marco, "Marco-Taicho what can we do for you? We heard about the kicking, is Ace-Taicho alright?"

"He's fine yoi. All the excitement wore him out, he's sleeping right now." The doctors all nodded.

"Then what…"

"When will he be due yoi? I know he isn't going to last nine months, his symptoms are popping up and disappearing to fast for that."

The doctors all shared concerned looks, only Jared kept Marco's gaze. "Marco we can not be one-hundred percent sure, no one can ever be, even with normal pregnancies."

"Then what do you estimate? Cause I am going to be there when he goes into labor yoi."

Nodding in understanding, Jared grabbed his notes on Ace and turned to the other doctors. A few minutes later they all nodded their head, and Jared turned back to Marco. "Again we can't guarantee this time frame, but normally with this kind of pregnancy, the pregnancy speeds up for the first month, after the slow growth period, then stays relatively the same for the remainder. However Ace's pregnancy has slowly gotten faster and faster as time has gone on. If he continues at this rate, it won't be more than two more months before he has the little one."

"Two months? But that would put him at seven months along."

"Yes and another thing we've noticed is that this baby is going to be quiet a bit larger than I had originally told you, maybe no more than seven pounds, but it's hard to estimate something like that."

"It never ends, does it yoi?"

"Yes, well D's will do things their own way. They always have, and probably always will." Both laughed, then Marco turned to leave happy to have some answers.

* * *

Sadly during the next week the excitement over Ace and Marco's developing child wore off quickly as the Whitebeard pirate, their allies and the Red Hair pirates all reported the growing number of intercepted broadcasts about the fleet that was headed to confront said pirates. The growing threat of war put a damper on all of the men's mood as they faced the reality that Ace would have to go into hiding slightly sooner than expected.

Marco was taking it especially hard, seeing as it was his lover and child leaving, but when compared to Ace himself his mourning was nothing. Ace's appetite had dwindled to nearly half of what it used to be and his mood swings had become so violent that most of the men on board scattered like mice when they heard one start. However despite all of his complaints of being sent away, he stuck by Marco's side at almost all times in their last week before he left. Thatch and the other three commanders that had been chosen to leave with Ace had left the ship in order to fetch those who would come with them, and the two doctors had started preparing everything from food and medicine to blankets and items for the baby when it arrived.

By the day they arrived at Fishman Island everything was prepared. They had all the necessities they could carry in the small boat they would be leaving in, but none of it mattered to Ace as he stood watching those who were taking him in to hiding prepare their small boat. Jinbei was helping with the preparation and was planning on accompanying the small group as far as the surface of the water near the island they were headed for. It was a good-sized uninhabited summer island of volcanic origin, and it was located in the calm belt under Shank's protection. The reefs surrounding the island for miles made it hard to access by larger ships, but also made it an ideal spot to protect. And last but not least it was far into the New World, which just made it that much harder for the Navy to get to it. Ace would be as safe as he could be; every part of their plan had been to make sure of that.

"If you frown anymore your face may get stuck like that yoi."

"Don't care."

"Now come on Ace, I want to look forward to seeing you smiling when I come to get you."

"Still don't care. I don't want to leave."

"And you know why you can't yoi. But I swear the second this damn war is over and we've shown the damned World Government that we won't just roll over and give you up, and that you're protected by not just one, but two Yonko, I will fly as fast as I can to you and our little one."

Ace was starting to cry, but didn't care in the least at this point, "You promise? You won't die? Or get captured?"

Using his hand to wipe at the tears he replied, "Who do you think your talking to yoi? I'm Marco the Phoenix, First mate to Whitebeard, The strongest man on the sea, and future father of this little one." He laid his other hand on Ace's rounded middle as he continued talking, "And nothing could keep me from being there for you and this one. And I will be there when he or she comes into this world, ok yoi?"

Ace nodded his head, and then rested his face against the hand that was still cradling his cheek. The two stood in relative silence, Marco having taking Ace into his arms just trying to imprint everything about his lover into his mind as he prepared to possibly not see him till their child was on it's way, or god forbid already born. However before they were ready, the preparations were complete, and sharing a brief kiss, they shared one more goodbye and then Ace was being directed into the cabin of the small ship that would take him and his guards to their secret island. Marco and Thatch stopped to talk briefly, the later promising to keep Ace safe. Marco didn't doubt him for a moment.

Then, too soon, the small ship was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

On the Island Rusukaina Luffy and Lucci were sitting with the infamous first mate of Gol D. Roger.

Silvers Raleigh.

Both had come to the island to train. Luffy to further his dreams of becoming pirate king and to assure that he could defend his crew from the dangers of the New World. Lucci had followed him in order to protect his new captain. Lucci and Luffy had become extremely close, Rayleigh would smile when he watched the two train and just shake his head. Those two were going to be a hassle to move apart later in their training.

Weeks went by and Luffy proved to be adept at learning Haki. Lucci while unable to learn Conquerors Haki excelled at armament Haki. Things were going well.

However it was a couple of weeks later that Rayleigh received the first letter from Shanks describing the situation and the plans that the Whitebeard crew had made. When Rayleigh had read the letters to Luffy, he had shown how worried he was about his brother, but at Rayleigh prompting he decided to trust the others to keep Ace safe.

However another couple weeks passed when the newspaper and the letter from Shanks arrived. Luffy wasn't going to be stopped, and Rayleigh and Lucci weren't even going to try.

Ace had been captured again.

* * *

Across the sea Zoro was just taking a rest from his most recent bout of training with Mihawk when the paper arrived. Why he decided to read it that day, would always escape him, but he did, and when he saw the heading all he could do was curse.

"WHITEBEARD COMMANDERS CAPTURED: WAR BEGINS WITH EXECUTION"

Reading further he was shocked to see that one of the two captured was Ace, and thinking of the commander brought up thoughts of what his Captain was going to do. Well that was a stupid thought; he knew what Luffy was going to do: rush head first into the battle and save his brother.

Zoro smiled, he had nothing but belief that his Captain would succeed. Now getting off Mihawk's Island to help him would be fun. He wondered quietly if his Love Cook was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Whether Zoro's ears were ringing when he thought of Sanji, or if he just knew the cook that well, he was right. The first thing Sanji did when he got the news paper was rush off with renewed vigor to ask for a boat to get to where he knew his captain was headed.

However what he hadn't expected was to get full support at the mention of the prison.

"So you give me a boat, and I just have to promise to rescue someone named Iva-chan from the stupid marine prison?"

"Correct Sanji-kun."

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

The Okama laughed, "Not at all, we just wish to see Iva-chan freed. Do you think you can do it."

"Who do you think you're talking to of course."

Things were set and while Sanji set off to prepare he thought of the swordsman and the rest of the crew with smile. They'd rescue Ace and then they would continue their journey on the Grand Line.

* * *

The rest of the crew had very similar reactions to the news. All nine of the Strawhat crew were preparing and moving toward the prison. Hell was about to break loose. The World Government had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Grandline a certain surgeon sat in bed aboard his submarine reading the paper. "Things are about to get busy, right Mugiwara-ya?"

The figure on the bed next to him stretched and pulled closer to the younger man, "You're talking to yourself again Law."

"No I am not. However you may want to see the headline, you may be interested."

Laws bedmate rose to take a look, and frowned. "Looks like I'm going to have to come out of the shadows now. Luffy. Ace. Hold on Big brother Sabo's coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Ace was not happy. In fact he was down right miserable. They had been in hiding for nearly two weeks and that morning on the island he had woken and been completely unable to walk. And he had just been informed why. He had had trouble walking for the last few days as his hips had moved to better support the baby. They had stopped moving so he wasn't in as much pain, but now with the way they had settled he was completely immobile.

Life sucked. He wanted to be able to walk. He wanted to be back on the Moby Dick. And more than anything he wanted Marco with him. Shit here come the tears.

"Ace you ok bud?"

"Leave me alone Thatch."

"Now, now it's not that bad." Ace glared at the man.

"Thatch stop antagonizing him. I bet you wouldn't last five minutes in his position." Izo said coming over to sit next to Ace.

"Ha. I'd like to see the person who could knock up Thatch." Haruta said earning laughs from both Izo and Namur, who was listening from nearby.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny you all. Now we all know that the next most likely to get knocked up is probably Izo."

"Ha, not with how much you sleep around I'm not."

Ace listened to the banter between his crewmates and felt himself relax a little realizing they were trying to make him laugh. However he did have to add to the conversation "Shut up you guys." They all stopped and looked at him. He smiled.

"And I'll have you know that after all of this if anyone is getting knocked up anytime soon, it'll be Marco."

They all laughed.

Thatch was crying he was laughing so hard, "Oh god. I think I'd pay to see that."

"You don't have to pay, just help me cuff him to the bed in a few months and we'll call it even."

"Feeling a little vindictive today are we Ace?" Jared said entering the tent they were all seated under

"Not at all doc, just planning my next kid. Shank did already promise me a hat and all that."

"Yes well that's fine and all that, but I would suggest waiting till this one is a little older. I hardly think you want a toddler and an infant at the same time."

Ace shrugged. "Not like our crew doesn't have enough people to take care of them. I hardly think I'm going to be left to care for this one by myself." He continued, patting his belly softly. "People are already fighting over the little one and he isn't even here."

"I suppose that's true. But it will be hard on you if you have too many children too quickly, so be careful with that. Now on to your current state, how is your pain?"

"Minimal. I just wish I could get comfortable. Plus the damn kid keeps kicking me every time I think I'm about to fall asleep."

Jared smiled, "The complaint of every mother to be."

Ace scoffed, and the other commanders just laughed, "Yeah, well I'm more than ready for this to be over. Then the others can fight over taking care of him and I can sleep for a week straight."

They all laughed at Ace's remark, but Thatch couldn't help but notice how tired his friend really looked.

Thatch waited a bit till after Jared had left, and then made an excuse and headed after the doctor.

Thatch jogged lightly to catch up with the doctor. "Jared."

The older doctor paused, allowing Thatch to quickly catch up. The two continued walking, Jared motioning for the younger to talk.

"Jared, Ace looks really tired. I really don't think he's been sleeping that well."

"Yes. I noticed that too. Sadly it's probably only partially because of the baby making him uncomfortable."

"Yeah I've seen him wake up from some pretty bad nightmares while I was on watch."

Jared nodded, not at all surprised. "I cannot give him anything without it possibly affecting the baby. If it gets bad enough I can prescribe a light sedative, but I think it best if we try our best to try and make him comfortable as possible. He may say the pain is moderate, but he may also be lying."

Thatch stopped looking thoughtful, "So you think if we can just make him a bit more comfortable he'll sleep better, even with the nightmares?"

"Most definitely. It may even reduce the nightmares, though that is hard to say for certain without knowing what they are about."

Smiling wickedly, Thatch saluted Jared, "Got it. I'll get on that." Then he was off. 

* * *

Thatch left the camp with Namur and some of the others in tow shortly after his talk with Jared. When he returned he and the others were carrying one of the dinghy's off the boat they had arrived in. That done, Thatch sent them away so he could work. When done Thatch went to fetch Ace.

"Thatch I don't know what it is you want to show me, but can't it wait?"

Thatch shook his head, "Nope, you love this."

"But I was almost asleep." That came out far to whiny for Ace's liking, but he could hardly care, he was very tired. The rocking motion of Thatch carrying him wasn't helping either.

"Hold on, you can sleep after I show you this."

Sighing Ace relented, "Fine."

They came to a stop. "Here we are."

Ace looked at what appeared to be another tent, and then stared up at Thatch like he was crazy. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Well kind of, wait till you see what's inside."

Sighing, Ace nodded. Then Thatch set him on the ground so he could tie back the flaps to the tent. What Ace saw made him gasp.

Thatch had had the others set the dinghy they had carried up against a tree and between two large tree roots. Then the Fourth Division commander had dug up the ground to hold it in place and had proceeded to fill the dingy with pillows and blankets until it resembled a makeshift bed. A very soft and comfortable bed.

Ace was speechless as he looked up at the other commander, Thatch was grinning. "You like?"

"Thatch I don't know whether I want to hit you or kiss you right now."

Thatch laughed, then picked him up and very gently set him down.

"Damn that's comfortable, come here you." Ace said grabbing the other and kissing him on the cheek. "You are officially my favorite person right now."

That just made Thatch laugh harder, "Even more than Marco?"

Ace put a finger to his chin making it look he was thinking hard about that, "No, but pretty close." Both laughed.

"But really Thatch, thank you. I didn't want to say anything, but…"

"You were uncomfortable, and that's not your fault. It's our job to make sure you and Uri-chan are as safe and comfortable as possible."

"Uri-chan?"

"Ah cute, isn't it. I figured since you won't let us call it him or her, we should give the little one a nickname. It means 'My flame' and it's a girl and boys name. Perfect right?"

"It is. But how did you come up with it?" Then a thought hit him and he added, "And how did you know that meaning?"

Thatch grinned even more and pulled a small book out of his breast pocket, then handed it to Ace.

The Baby Name Book: Finding that Perfect Name for Your Little One

Ace laughed. "How long have you had this in your pocket. The poor things worn to shreds." He leafed through the pages, "And you've even highlighted names you liked."

"Well I saw it when I was looking for a gift for the baby shower, after I had found those cookbooks and thought I'd get it for you all. But I never found the chance to give it to you and plus it was interesting to look up everyone's names and find the meaning behind them. For instance, Marco's name means 'Warlike.' I mean who looks at a baby and thinks he's warlike."

Ace just laughed, leafing through the pages slowly.

"Oh and Pop's name means, 'Wealthy Guardian.' I think it fits him well."

"Hmm, it does. Anne. 'Gracious, or merciful.'"

"That'd be a nice girls name. You considering it."

"Not really, but if I had been born a girl I'm told it's what my name would have been."

"Doesn't fit your personality at all." Both laughed.

Thatch stood, stretching as he did. "Well I'll leave you to sleep, you keep the book. It'll give you something to do. Let me know if you need anything."

"Hey Thatch?"

Thatch turned around, "Yeah?"

'Thanks."

"Any time little bro. Now sleep." Ace didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to find out about what Thatch had done with the dingy. Izo and Haruta immediately set about teasing Thatch about him stealing Ace from Marco, however Thatch ignored it. He was going to be the babies favorite uncle after all.

Teasing aside Ace was sleeping better than before, however after it became obvious that the nightmares weren't going to end even with the introduction on a comfortable bed, another new system was added that at first just added to the teasing Thatch was getting.

Unable to watch Ace have obvious problems tossing and turning one night after he got off of watch, he woke Ace and settled down next to him. It seemed the only cure for Ace's nightmares was another person next to him.

Marco was going to have his head. At least he would have if Izo and Haruta hadn't used it as an excuse to settle in a comfortable and soft bed for a night. And so their new shifts began, including only the Whitebeard's, as Ace wasn't comfortable enough around the others with them to let them that close. None of them were even slightly interested in the idea either.

* * *

Most Ace related problems aside, the group settled into a comfortable routine. And it would remain that way for nearly a month. But all good things must come to an end, especially for pirates as infamous as the Whitebeards.

It was late one afternoon when Yassop spotted them. "Rockstar and Poe go tell the others Marine's at 6 o'clock, and they seem to be getting closer. Verne you stay incase we need to make changes to our plans or if they turn off to the side. Lewis you go check with the others on watch and make sure they know what's happening."

In less than an hour the group was ready to move out, all of their gear on the ship when Thatch woke Ace and got him ready to leave.

"Where are the others?"

Thatch lifted his friend off the ground, "They're ahead of us getting ready, you slept through the entire thing. We didn't see the point in upsetting you. We don't even know if they know we're here or if they're just checking out the island. Either way we want to be gone before they land. Or at least prepared to leave if they are just coming this way."

"Well too damn bad cause I am upset. I don't like this Thatch."

"None of us do Ace."

They were making good time towards where the boat was when the first explosion erupted on the island making Thatch lose his balance.

"Shit they're firing."

"Thatch this seems off."

"Hold on Ace, lets get to the boat first."

"Zehahahaha, going somewhere commanders?"

Ace felt his blood run cold at hearing that laugh. "Teach."

"What the hell do you want you traitorous bastard?"

"Zehahahaha, well seeing as our diversion worked so well I thought I'd come and collect the prize. Best set him down Thatch-taicho and you can walk away unharmed."

Thatch tensed, "Like hell bastard. And since when have you been working with the Marine's?"

"Long enough, and I'd be in a better position now if he hadn't escaped. But I can easily remedy that now. So put him down and walk away."

Thatch's grip tightened, "Again not happening."

"Thatch put me down and run."

Thatch looked shocked at his younger friend, "Ace?"

Ace was almost in a trance as he spoke, "Hurry. I don't want to drag you down, now ru…."

"Like hell. And tell Pop's and Marco what. That I just left you with that bastard to be sent to the chopping block."

"But you don't stand a chance, not with me dragging you down. You don't have to tell me that I can't fight."

Thatch knew Ace was right. He could see Teach's men out of the corners of his eyes, slowly closing in on them. He couldn't run. He could only surrender and hope that the others showed up soon. However he was not leaving Ace with them alone. Hell he knew Teach would kill him the second he turned his back.

"We aren't going to run. They can have two of Whitebeards commanders, cause I'm not leaving you with them."

"Thatch?" Ace was mortified.

"Shut up Ace. I'm carrying him Teach. I'll follow. And I won't run or fight."

"Zehaha, a very calculated, but stupid move commander. You could have left alive."

"Yeah, right."

Teach only continued to laugh as his men surrounded the two commanders, and then as they made to follow the mad man and his crew to the shore.

And later when the others made it to the same shore, the boat was already next to the Marine vessel turning over it's hostages.


	16. Chapter 16

Impel Down was not a pleasant place, and none of the stories about it would make you believe it was. However level six was particularly terrible for a person in Ace's condition. While the Warden had seen no point in making him undergo the cleansing and hadn't even bothered to chain him up, the stone walls and floor that he was forced to sit on was enough to make him want to cry. Jinbe had showed up around a week after Thatch and Ace had been brought to Impel Down, and had been chained to the wall of their cell. Thatch had both his legs chained down, but as he wasn't a Devil Fruit user the prison seemed to not find him as big of a threat, despite his status as one of Whitebeards commanders.

And then there was the treatment of the pregnant commander, or lack there of. The first thing the Warden had ordered when they had locked him up, was for the resident doctor to abort the little one growing inside of him. Ace had panicked, and Thatch had nearly broken both of his legs trying to stop them. By only the grace of whatever powers above, the doctor had ruled the procedure to dangerous to Ace's health, and thankfully the marines had ordered him to be kept in good health for his execution. So by mere luck it seemed, Ace's child was left unharmed.

That didn't stop the Warden from making it hard for him to stay healthy. His food portions had been cut in half mere days after he had arrived and the attempt at abortion had been made. It seemed they had decided that if they couldn't force his body to give up the child medically, they could do it through starvation. Which brought them to where they were now.

"Come on Ace eat my portion. Marco and Pop's would never forgive me if you lost the little one over something as silly as too little food. "

Jinbe nodded, "Thatch-san is right Ace-kun, you need to eat for the baby. Take mine as well." He pushed his tray towards Ace.

"No. I'm not starving you all, just to fill my belly. The baby will take what it needs from me. I'm not worried about my health that much, I'll be fine."

"And what happens when your body runs out of nutrients to sustain itself Ace. I'm a cook, and I understand this better than you do. Your body needs more nutrients than it has or can make to keep up the babies development. You need to eat what you can. Cause even if the baby took all the nutrients your body had to offer, it'd make you so sick it wouldn't matter how well developed the baby was, it would still probably die." Thatch pushed on, moving his tray towards Ace even more.

"Yeah probably. The baby could still be delivered, even if I died."

"But why do that to your child Ace-kun? Why do that to Marco-san and the Old Man?" Both men could see Ace's conviction wavering. Slowly, but they knew they would win this argument.

"Look Ace. We are fully grown men. Pop's is going to come for us, so we just have to hold out for a little while, and it won't hurt us as much as it will hurt you. We aren't growing anymore or developing anything. You on the other hand have a completely new life growing that needs every bit of help it can get. So eat the food."

Thatch could see he had won. And it was only a few more seconds before Ace picked up Thatch's tray and started to eat. He finished it quickly and soon had also finished Jinbe's, all of the food gone, except two pieces of bread which he threw to his two friends.

"At least eat those, they don't have much nutritional value, but it will fill your stomach some. And it will make me feel better."

Neither argued, both knew he was right and ate the bread with no complaints. The three then sat in silence as they waited for the three trays to be taken away. However it wasn't long before Thatch noticed Ace shifting himself into a more comfortable position. Only to do it again a few seconds later. And then again a minute later. Thatch frowned. He remembered how uncomfortable Ace had been sitting on a bed roll on soft dirt. The stone floor had to be killing him.

Jinbe seemed to quickly take note of Ace's discomfort as well. Taking off the outer layer of his kimono he started rolling it into a small cushion. Ace watched in confusion, and then watched as Thatch started to take off his own top.

"Is it hot in here and I'm just not feeling it or something?"

"Just shut up for a second Ace." Ace looked a little miffed at that, but did and continued to watch. Then startled as Thatch walked over and picked him up to the best of his ability with the chains dragging behind his feet and placed him on the small bed the two had set up in the corner.

"Thatch, Jinbe. This is nice, but won't you two get cold?"

"Don't worry Ace-kun the bottom of the ocean is much colder than this, and Fishmen are built to be able to withstand that."

"I'm fine Ace. Just try and get some sleep. You never know when those stupid guards are going to be back."

Ace nodded. He wanted to argue, but he was tired and the stress and worry of the past few weeks, plus finally sitting on something that relieved some of the pressure on his back made it hard to keep his eyes open. And within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

 Jinbe and Thatch sighed in relief. Now to keep watch, they had something precious to keep safe.

When Luffy had said he was going to save Ace, he had expected Rayleigh to argue. However not only had the man not argued with him, he had quickly thought up a plan and called on Hancock to help them reach the prison where Ace was being held.

The plan he was told was for him to hide under the Pirate Empresses dress, as she went to visit the prisoner that she was about to fight a war over. He was told to stay quiet and to keep as out of sight as possible, even if he had to escape into the prison and find his own way down to the lowest level. He was reminded again and again how important it was that he keep out of sight as long as possible, and undetected. He agreed.

Lucci, on the other hand had a different part to play. Rayleigh had not told Luffy that his new crewmember was going to be helping, but shortly after Luffy and Hancock disappeared onto the marine vessel and said ship was out of sigh the Kuja ship set out on it's own course. Within an hour they had reached the point Rayleigh had specified for them to leave the two male pirates at.

Lucci had thought the man crazy, until he had looked over the ledge and saw a barrel approaching the Kuja ship. As soon as it was close enough the face of an octopus fishman, whose name he was told was Hachi, appeared.

"So you are telling me Rayleigh-san that I am going to be riding up to Impel Down in a barrel."

"Precisely Lucci-kun. I will be swimming along side Hachi-kun, who has agreed to transport you there, seeing as you can't swim and a boat would be too noticeable. You and I will be enacting our own plan from there. Luffy-kun is not the sort to stay quiet, and just like Roger he if more than likely to attract some attention, even if he is as careful as he is promising to be."

Lucci raised one fine eyebrow, "You don't think he can stay out of trouble?"

Rayleigh laughed, "I know he can't."

Lucci had to smile as he agreed. The to-be Pirate King did have a habit of falling into the oddest and sometimes most dangerous situations.

"Don't worry Lucci-kun. We will arrive under the cover of dark. The men of Impel Down should be no more trained than the average marine. I don't expect any of them to be Haki users. So your assassin and stealth tactics will come in great handy in getting you in. I want you to make your way to the lowest level as fast as you can and then assist Luffy-kun when he gets there. Or release Ace-kun and his friend if for some reason Luffy-kun doesn't make it in time. From there I leave it to you to make the proper decisions."

Lucci nodded. Minutes later they were off.

* * *

 Elsewhere on the Grandline, slowly approaching Impel Down from under the sea was a bright yellow submarine. Inside it's occupants were making their own plans.

"So you are sure of this Sabo-ya?"

"Yeah. I trust you to get me in safely Law. Then you get away. After that I can contact you by Den Den Mushi if I need your help getting out or escaping. But I think I'll be fine."

Law sighed. His lover was awful full of himself some times, but the man was strong and very crafty. However when it came to those he cared about Sabo always seemed to put less care into his plans than he normally would, always rushing in order to save his loved one's. Law would know, he had patched the man up multiple times after his lover had put himself in harms way to protect him, his crew, and his fellow Revolutionaries.

"Don't worry Law. Ace is strong. He's one of Whitebeards commanders, and his friend is too. Both of them should be able to help in getting us out, plus I know of few people who have been imprisoned there and have been in need of a good break out for years."

"Just be careful." Law said moving closer to his lover.

Sabo grinned widely, hugging the older man before replying, "Always." 


	17. Chapter 17

With as pregnant as Ace was, Whitebeard and his men had decided they could not wait for the marines to move him to Marineford. So the fleet of ships associated with Whitebeard and Shanks slowly closed in on Impel Down.

Marco was not taking their cautious movements well. However, despite his constant pacing, nagging, and bouts of anger, all of those who watched him knew he would not go against the Captains orders, because despite his obvious dislike of their plan. He agreed with it.

Sadly as far as everyone was concerned, the ships could not get to the prison any sooner.

* * *

Already at the outside of the prison, submerged and hidden near the bottom of the wall was a bright yellow submarine. Inside the Captain of the vessel was not in the best of moods.

"I don't like this plan Sabo-ya." Law said crossing his arms to show his disapproval.

"We've already talked about this Law, it'll be fine I trust you." Sabo said pulling his boots on and getting ready, nimbly avoiding looking his lover in the eye.

"And what if something goes wrong. There are plenty things we don't know about. What if I can't get you out?"

Sighing Sabo stood. Looking at the older pirate whom he'd been seeing for over a year. "Law look, you've done it plenty of times. Hell you made me practice with you on that last island for over a week to make sure you could do it. If anything I should be the one worried. Sending me into the prison you have to replace me with someone else. Level six is full of lots of scary evil people that we can't even name because of being stuck in Impel Down so long."

"I can take care of myself."

Sitting down now next to the smaller man he replied, "As can I. And if you want I'll take a Den Den Mushi so that if I can't have you bring me back, then I can at least let you know."

Sabo could tell Law wanted to argue more, but the doctors logical side was obviously having difficulty coming up with a reasonable excuse. Sabo knew he had won when Law finally sighed. He nodded, and Sabo could only pull the smaller male into his arms tighter.

"And hey if all goes well you'll get to meet one of my brothers by the end of the day."

"I've already meet Luffy-ya, and he's an idiot. Based on what you've told me Portgas can only be just as bad."

Sabo just laughed. However before he could reply they were interrupted by a knock at the cabin door.

"Captain, it's Sachi. Penguin wanted me to let you know that we are as close to the wall as we can get. He also told me to let you know that he is positive that he has positioned the ship so that Sabo-san will be able to safely make it into the prison."

Sabo only grinned as his lovers face heated a bit. Obviously the crew knew about their captains indecision about sending him into Impel Down.

Clearing his throat and then elbowing Sabo in the side, Law replied, "Tell Penguin that we will be ready shortly. Also prepare the crew to be able to contain whoever gets brought on board with the exchange."

"Hai, Captain."

* * *

A short time later found Law and Sabo at the sidewall of the submarine that was adjacent to the prison wall. The assembled crew surrounded them prepared to bring down whoever was brought over.

Law didn't even try to dissuade his lover from doing this again. He knew it wouldn't do anything other than embarrass him in front of his crew. So he activated his ability.

Locating a room full of people within suitable range to make a switch he called his lover into the sphere of his powers.

"Be careful Sabo-ya."

Sabo grinned one more time and pecked him on the cheek, then straightened. Then he was gone. A man of similar height and wearing a khaki uniform stood confused in his place.

Law let some of his worry go as he realized he had switched Sabo with a prison guard. And the switch had been successful. Then he grinned evilly, "Well men it seems we got lucky today. Shall we see how much Mr. Prison Guard is willing to tell us about this establishment."

* * *

Inside the prison four more prison guards had fallen before they could fully comprehend that one of their own had been 'mysteriously' replaced with a man in a blue coat and top hat.

Sabo had been more than pleased to find himself in what was obviously the guards watch-room. After knocking out the men in the room, he had quickly tied them up and gagged them, taking a ring of keys off one of their belts. Then he had made a sweep of the room and had managed to find a map of the sixth floor with all of the prisoner's names on it. Pocketing the map, he moved over to the screens that displayed what the Den Den Mushi's on the floor were seeing, and then finding the appropriate switch he turned them off.

Then after looking around to see if he had missed anything, and nodding to himself when he noted that he had done all he could to make this escape as easy as possible. Then pulling out the map again he was out the door and down the hall and soon was running by numerous cells. The shouting coming from the cells only increased as those in them realized he wasn't a guard. However Sabo could care less of the promises those shouting made of joining him or of killing those he hated, his task was Ace everyone else could rot.

Coming to a halt to catch his breath Sabo noted that he was only a couple cells away from where Ace and his crewmate were, and so after quickly composing himself he started walking towards the cell where his older brother was being kept.

Reaching the cell was easy, however when he looked inside he found himself unable to speak. Those in the cell however obviously had no such reservations.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

Lucci was having a much more difficult time getting to level six than Sabo had had. However no one knew he was in the prison, and he had finally located the elevator that would take him down into the prison. So he sat down to wait.

He had been waiting nearly two days when he noted the group of guards gathering outside the elevator. They were going down, and he was done waiting. Hiding his presence as Rayleigh had taught him, he was quick to jump into the elevator and dig his claws into the stone on the roof so that he was crouching upside down and holding himself up. Then he began to listen to the men's conversation.

"Why do we have to go down to level six? The men down there are trained to deal with those monsters."

The one obviously in charge replied, "Those men aren't replying. We are going down to check to see if they need help or if their equipment has simply failed. It is more than likely the later however, none of the prisoners down there would be able to get out of their cells let alone at the guards."

All of the men listening nodded. They seemed to believe their leader, and Lucci wasn't sure if the men were stupid or just too well trained to listen to their commander, that they couldn't see the truth.

As a former CP9 agent Lucci knew of the kinds of people held in Impel Down's level 6. He didn't want to deal with any of them; he would get Ace and his friend out and then book it out of that level and away from the monsters down there.

Lucci's thoughts came to a halt as the elevators movement ceased and the men began to move out. He waited just long enough for the guards to leave the elevator and then he followed. Now to find Ace.

* * *

Thatch was not a happy person as of that day. Ace had been sleeping near constantly for the last day or so, and Jinbe and he had had so much difficulty waking him to eat that the Fourth Division Commander knew something was wrong. Ace may have been tired the last couple months, but his appetite had not wavered at all in all of that time. Something was very wrong, his instincts were screaming that he needed to get Ace back to the Moby Dick soon. Thatch had never doubted his instincts, they had gotten him to where he was and had kept him alive on many missions.

Then the blue brat had shown up in front of their cell and without a word had looked at Ace, and started staring. Moving to cover Ace with his own form in front, Thatch let the kid know he wasn't pleased to see him.

"Who the heck are you?"

That seemed to bring the kid out of his trance, cause he stopped staring and looked Thatch in the eyes.

"Who did that to him?"

Thatch growled, "Answer my question first kid."

The two glared at each other. Neither wishing to waver. Then they heard a yawn and the body behind Thatch started to lift itself up. Thatch stopped glaring long enough to help Ace sit up.

"Thatch what's going on? Who were you yelling at?"

Had he been yelling, Thatch managed to look a little sheepish, he hadn't noticed. However before he could reply the blue brat was talking, "Ace. Hey Ace. Are you ok? Did he do this to you?"

Ace looked at the stranger, and then seemed to contemplate his appearance. Then, "Sabo?! Is that you?"

The brat named Sabo grinned, "Yeah. It's been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you."

Now Ace was grinning too, "You better be. I had to raise Luffy all by myself. You owe both of us an explanation."

"Ah. After we get you out of here, but first answer my questions. Did he do this to you?" Sabo said pointing at Thatch.

"Thatch? And me? No why would you think that."

Thatch grit his teeth, "That's what I would like to know. Damn prison guards, stupid marines and now you. Why does everybody think I'm the dad."

Sabo sheepishly scratched the back of his head and diverted his eyes, "Well he was just so protective of you. And he seems sorta sweet on you the way he helped you up and check to make sure you were comfortable."

Ace stopped and thought about what Sabo had said, then grinned looking at Thatch. "Awe Thatch are you sweet on me?"

"What? No!" Thatch looked terrified, "Marco would kill me if I ever tried anything, and I like women you know that."

Ace just laughed. Yeah he knew how much Thatch liked women.

Sabo grinned. It was good to see Ace so at ease with his crew, it made him feel a little better knowing that Ace had found a place to belong and with people he obviously trusted.

"Well you can tell me more about this Marco later. I'm going to have to have a talk with him. But first let me get you guys out of those chains and then we can get out of here." Then he unlocked the door to the cell and moved inside to unchain them. He was pleased to note that they hadn't chained his obviously pregnant brother, the guards could show at least that much sympathy. So he started to work on Thatch's cuffs.

"Halt. Turn around slowly and throw the keys this way." Sabo halted and stood slowly turning around to face the new men that had appeared outside the cell. He was just contemplating the safest way to attack them when a fast moving object hit one of the guards, killing him instantly. The skirmish that started turned the guards attention from the cell long enough for his to drop the keys in Thatch's lap and run out to join the fray. The object that had hit the now dead man, was none other than a gigantic leopard, who was moving through the group of men with quick ease as he took them out before most of them could even see what was killing them. Then it was over. And Sabo readied himself to fight it, when, "Lucci? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Luffy?"

Sabo watched as the beast transformed itself into a tall lean man with sharp eyes and thick black hair before replying, "I'm afraid the second he heard of your imprisonment there was nothing Rayleigh or I could do to stop him from coming here. He should be above us now and making his way here."

Sabo and Ace both stopped at hearing that. Then, "He's WHAT?!"

* * *

Luffy was making his way as quickly as possible through the prison, and not nearly as quietly as he had promised Hancock and the others he would. But he had gained Buggy, Mr. 3, and Bon-chan as allies and after his near death experience he had gained the Okama clan lead by Iva-chan. Grinning as he entered level six with his new friends he was pleased to see Lucci up ahead talking with someone in blue.

Hmmm, he looked familiar. Oh well he'd figure it out.

* * *

Outside of the prison four gigantic ships had just risen out of the blue to surround the imposing stone structure. Whitebeard stepped out on the bow and looked out at the place where his sons were being kept. Then he gave the command, "Attack!"

* * *

The resounding crash that echoed throughout the prison, nearly toppled Luffy and those following him as he ran. Lucci was quickly at his side and catching him, and he could practically feel the blue guys killing intent as Lucci helped him.

"Shishishishi, thanks Lucci. Oh did you get Ace?"

Lucci smiled. "We were just about to let them free."

"Don't worry Lu, were out."

Those present turned to see Thatch and Jinbe exiting the cell, the later carrying the Second Division Commander.

"Ace." And that was all he said as he ran to see his brother. "Are you ok? Is the baby alright? Man you got fat." Luffy just continued to rattle off questions, and while Ace felt slight irritation at being called fat he couldn't help but dismiss it as he read the worry coming off of his brother.

"Man Luffy, you never change do you?"

Luffy turned to look at the one who was talking to him. However he was confused, he didn't know this person, even though they seemed familiar.

"Who are you?"

Ace could see the pained expression run across Sabo's face, but opted to stay quiet and let his newly returned brother do the talking.

"I suppose I deserved that. You don't remember me after I disappeared for ten years, and Ace tells me that you all thought I was dead. However to not remember the nicer of your two older brothers is a little mean Luffy."

Ace watched as Luffy's face changed from confusion to understanding, and then an outright grin as he charged Sabo.

"SABO!" Then the tears began, "We thought you were dead."

Patting Luffy on the back Sabo tried to comfort him, "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you all. After we're out of here I'll tell you two all about what happened."

Luffy just nodded his head. Then one of the people Luffy had brought with him stepped up.

"It's veen a long time Sabo-boyo. Did Dragon send you?"

Sabo looked a little surprised, "Iva it has been a long time. No Dragon didn't send me, but I was in the area and couldn't leave my only older brother to rot in Jail. And I didn't even know about the baby when I decided that."

"You would have know if I'd know you were alive bastard."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Ace. We'll talk about it…"

Sabo didn't get to finish before another explosion rocked the prison. This one larger and very different feeling than the first.

Everyone was looking up now, questioning looks on their faces as they tried to figure out what was happening above them.

"Pop's." Everyone looked at Thatch who was now grinning. "That's definitely Pop's devil fruit, I'd know one of his earthquakes anywhere. We better be on the move then, if Pop's is there that means Marco is not far behind. Wouldn't want to make him wait." Then he looked at Ace, "Would we?"

Ace grinned back, "No we wouldn't."

As they were preparing to leave Crocodile started talking to them. He had been riling up Luffy, whom had been the reason for his imprisonment, when Ivankov had pointed out how helpful the sand-man might be. Ace was a little curious as to what history Crocodile had with the Sand Logia user, but he supposed unless the man betrayed them he'd never find out.

So now they were one more strong, and on the move Jinbe, Luffy and Crocodile leading the group towards freedom. Now Ace wondered just how long he'd be able to hide the growing pain in his belly as they escaped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistake before, this is the right chapter.

Marco could only grin as he cut down another one of the Marine ship's stationed at Impel Down. He Vista and Namur were making fast work of the dozen of so ships and sadly (at least for the Marines) there was little that those on the ships could do against them.

Whitebeard's fleet had arrived at dawn to the men stationed at Impel Down's horror. The devil fruit powered punch Pop's had thrown at the towering prison had shook the building thoroughly, but done little to open the building to their men. So they had started removing the ships surrounding the prison in order to move their own into a more advantageous position.

As Marco cut down a fourth ship he noted Vista cutting down two more and Namur just finishing his fifth. Under normal circumstances he might have cared more to compete with his two brothers, but he was watching and waiting for their next step to start. He wanted his lover and child back, and he missed Thatch's cooking and jokes.

It took another three ships being taken down for the Whitebeard fleet to move into position. However the second the main ship pulled close enough to the prison Jozu and Rakuyo had wasted no time jumping off the ship onto the dock below. Marco watch circling above as they charged the heavily reinforced gate. Between Jozu's diamond plated side and Rakuyo's biting flail the door stood no chance and as he had told his captain he would he was through the door second after the other two commanders. He didn't stop to fight though, he quickly flew over the soldiers and guards and headed down the stairs.

He would save his lover and friend, and everything would be ok.

* * *

Thatch was having difficulties. He had been taken at multiple times away from Ace and Jinbe to be questioned, and having been relatively inactive while in the prison, he hadn't realized just how bad the torture had been.

He was starting to realize that something on his lower right leg was broken. Now whether it was his ankle or just one of the two bones in his calf he couldn't say. However, it hurt like hell, but he couldn't stop. He had to get Ace back home. He could do that much before worrying about himself.

Off to the side he noticed the blue brat, Sabo, Ace had called him chatting on a Den Den Mushi with someone. Maybe the kid brought reinforcements. That might be helpful. However if Pop's was above like he knew he was then it was mute, the kids friends could sit back and watch.

* * *

Sabo hadn't realized till they had hit the fourth floor that he had completely forgotten to tell Law of his change of plans.

Shit he was a lot of trouble.

Pulling out his Den Den Mushi communicator he quickly placed the call to his lovers submarine. It rang once before it was picked up by a very irate Supernova.

"What the hell took you so long? Are you ready for me to get you?"

Sabo grimaced realizing how much Law was going to hate him for this. "Well actually there's been a change of plan."

"What does that mean." Sabo could almost hear his lover's eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well it turns out my brother's been a bit busy. He's at least eight months pregnant by what I can tell, and to add to the headache Luffy showed up to save him as well, along with a whole bunch of other prisoners. Including more than a few familiar revolutionaries."

Laws end was quiet. Sabo gulped, he could almost see Law plotting.

Finally. "Pregnant. I thought that was a myth?"

"Nope. It's very real." Then he grinned, "I don't suppose you want to try for one sometime soon?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't be stupid Sabo-ya." He laughed a bit. "So what is your groups plan?"

Sabo grew a bit more serious. "We've started ascending the levels already. We're nearly at the third level from what I can tell. Apparently Whitebeard is breaking down the front door as we speak. Which explains the little resistance we've met heading up. I'm a bit worried about Ace, but that's normal based on the circumstances and where he's been. His friend Thatch is also not looking to good, something is wrong with his leg I can tell that much, it may be broken, but without looking it's hard to tell.

Law was quiet again as he processed the information his lover had given him. Then, "I'll stand by ready to treat a broken leg, and possibly to deliver a baby. I'm a little interested to see such a birth. They must be very rare, as I've never even seen a pregnant man before."

Sabo grinned at Law's curiosity. He doubted Ace would let the Supernova deliver his first child, but the knowledge that Law was prepared to at least try an help made him happy. They chatted a bit more, but Law had to make preparations to receive patients. They hung up, and it was then Sabo heard Jinbe's worried voice.

* * *

The escaping group had just passed the third level of Impel down, and were making their way up to the second. However Thatch had started to fall behind, and those who noticed the lagging commander could tell by one look at his face that he was in some amount of pain. Ace was no exception.

"Thatch-san are you ok?" Jinbe said moving over to take Ace from Thatch.

Thatch nodded, though it was obvious he was lying, "Yeah, just a bit tired. Place has been draining, can't wait to sleep in my own bed, eat a good meal and take a hot shower." He laughed while readjusted Ace in his arms, making it clear he wasn't handing over the younger commander to anyone.

"Thatch put me down, I've got to weight a ton." Ace started struggling to make his friend let him go.

"It's fine Ace, I'm just a little worn down. We need to keep moving." Thatch said picking up his pace a bit. "And I promised Marco I would look after you while you all were apart."

"And I never said to not take care of yourself yoi."

The gathered group stopped looking around surprised when they realized none of them had spoken, except for Ace and Thatch who quickly looked up and smiled.

"Marco!"

The Whitebeards First Division Commander had looked better. It was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping well by the circles under his eyes. However his relief at seeing his lover and friend all right was evident on his face. He landed next to them in the next second and had Ace in his arms in the next.

"God I'm glad to see you all are ok yoi."

Thatch was laughing, "What took you so long ya bastard?"

Marco just gave him a look, "Pop's wanted to make sure we could break in with full force. Half of our allies are with us and the other half are with Shanks holding any reinforcements off." Then he turned to his lover who hadn't let him go since he'd grabbed him. "I'm sorry we took so long. That I took so long."

Ace just shook his head into his lovers neck, "It's ok. I knew you were coming. And you're here now. So can we go home please."

Marco just smiled, "Yeah. The Moby Dick is right out the front door, so we'll be there in a bit yoi."

"Good, cause I want my own bed."

"Alright, lets go yoi."

The group now more intent on getting out of Impel Down as fast as possible regrouped and set off. Marco carrying Ace.

A short while later they passed through the second floor. They meet little resistance, as most of the men who guarded those imprisoned in Impel Down were busy trying to fend of the attack from Whitebeard, and so were moving more quickly than they had anticipated.

Marco had not anticipated seeing Ivankov or Crocodile among the fleeing group, and had only been slightly surprised to see Luffy and Lucci there to rescue Ace. He had barely paid any attention to the rest of the group as they ran through the prison, and was more than a little surprised to see a kid in a top hat start running next to him. Ace had fallen asleep sometime between where he had found them and the middle of the second floor.

He didn't turn to look at him as he talked, "Can I help you yoi?"

He heard the kid laugh, "Nope. Just wanted to see the dude who knocked up my brother."

That almost made Marco stop, but instead he opted to look the brat over. Tall, blonde and wearing a top hat. "Sabo?"

"Yep. He told you about me?"

"I thought you were dead yoi?"

"Yeah, long story. I hadn't had to chance to try and come see them in the last ten years."

Marco laughed lightly, "I'm sure he wasn't happy to hear that excuse yoi."

Sabo laughed back, "Yeah not looking forward to that conversation. He hits hard when he's mad."

Marco laughed. Nodding in agreement. However as their laughter ended, an awkward silence descended between the two. Neither wanting to breach the subject they knew had to be talked about.

Finally Marco took the initiative, saying the only thing he figured might make the older sibling slightly more comfortable with Marco's relationship with his brother.

"I love him more than anything else in this world, even more than the rest of our family. And that's hard to say, since I care about all of them greatly." Sabo glanced over to meet Marco's eyes. When Marco thought he'd conveyed everything he could through his eyes to the blond brother he looked back to where he was running throwing out one last comment as he did, "Just thought you should know that."

Sabo grinned. "I believe you."

Both happy with the way things were they both went back to focusing on running as they passed through the second level of Impel Down. They were almost out.


	19. Chapter 19

Marco grit his teeth as their group of escapee's stood over the rows of prison cells that made up the level filled with wild beasts. One more level and they would be at the doors to Impel Down and beyond that freedom. However the group standing in front of him and the others had ground their escape to a halt.

The Blackbeard pirates looked well enough off, especially with Teach's new title of Shichibukai protecting him in the last month or so, and all the damage they had wrought throughout the Grandline with that title at their disposal.

Marco wanted to wipe the stupid grins off all their faces, just thinking about what they had put his lover and friend through.

"Zehahahaha, Commander Marco what a pleasant surprise. I'm amazed the old man actually chose to come here. His presence made breaking in here easier, even though we had to sneak past him to get in."

Teach continued to laugh. Thatch and Marco were both fuming now, and both could only be happy that Ace was still passed out.

"Get out of the way Teach. I'll let you live this time, but only cause I have more important things to see to yoi."

Teach laughed louder, "So the brat is yours then Commander Marco. I assumed as much, but who says that we intended to let you go?"

Marco clenched his teeth in frustration at hearing that. While he was confident in his skills, he wasn't sure of Teaches full abilities anymore. The man had always appeared rather helpless for one of the Whitebeard Pirates oldest members. However as was often true on the Grandline, appearances were deceiving.

"Captain. It may not be wise to linger, we should be finished soon so we don't get stuck." That came from the skinny pail man behind Teach.

"Zehahaha, I suppose. I had really wanted Commander Ace to join our crew. I suppose I can wait till the Old Man is dead."

"Maybe we should have culled the brat from his gut. The guilt might have allowed us to procure him as a member." The man on the horse said.

"Or let him have it and then hold it over his head to he listens to the captain." The man with the lens covering his eye, obviously their sharpshooter, said.

"Zehahaha, you all are terrible." Then he grinned towards Marco, "Though none of them are bad plans."

By now Marco was incensed, and only years of practice kept him level headed enough to not drop everything and try to kill the men talking about his family like they were simple objects to be played with. A quick glance at Sabo and Lucci showed the same restraint. Wait were was Luffy?

"However," Teach continued after another shock ran through the prison, "we really should be going. We have bigger manners to deal with. The Whitebeard crew can wait. Soon the name of the Blackbeard pirates will reign supreme….." He barely got to finish before Luffy's fist was in his gut, sending him sprawling back.

"You stop talking about my brother and his baby that way!"

Well there were better ways to deal with this situation. However Marco and the rest of their group could hardly contain their smiles at Luffy's protectiveness and show of strength.

Another earthquake shook the prison.

Maybe they should be going.

* * *

Whitebeard watched the men he considered children raid the worlds mightiest prison with watchful eyes. His eyes mainly straining to see the blonde head of his First Commander reappear from the pit called Impel Down. He had not been happy with Marco's plan to fly head first into the unknown marine infested spire, but had agreed knowing he would not be able to convince his first mate otherwise. Frankly his heart went out to his 'oldest' son as he thought back over the last few months. Being away from Ace had been hard on the Phoenix, but knowing that they were keeping the fire logia wielder safe had put his heart at rest. The news of Ace's capture had almost sent the calmest man on Whitebeards crew over the proverbial deep end. The Marine's would be in for quiet a fight after this battle, if they so much as approached the Moby Dick in the next few months. Whitebeard would make sure they would, he'd had enough from them bothering his sons. And he planned on being even more protective of his first and possibly only grandchild.

Glancing around at the ongoing battle once more, Whitebeard smiled at the scene in front of him.

Jozu was currently battling the warden of Impel Down, Magellan, whose powers over poison were proving very useless against Jozu's Diamond covered body. And all around that battle the marine's and prison guards were falling en-mass to his other son's battle prowess.

However the much anticipated sight of a blonde mop of hair running towards the ship truly made him grin, especially when he noted who Marco was carrying. However the large group shielding his two sons actually made him laugh as he recognized many of them, realizing how truly pissed off Sengoku was going to be after today.

After his two missing sons and First mate were onboard he called for a retreat. Today was a good day. He always had enjoyed making Sengoku fume, especially when he suffered no losses.

Marco was quick in taking Ace straight to the infirmary after he boarded the Moby Dick. Jinbei was right behind him carrying a very irate Thatch under his arm. And Lucci was carrying Luffy, much to his older brothers irritation, if the look on Sabo's face was anything to go by.

He was quickly pushed out of the way, the second he laid his lover down on one of the infirmary beds, by a very worried group of doctors. He moved away to let the doctor's work, moving instead to take Thatch from Jinbei before he deposited his best friend not-so gently on the adjacent bed. Then turned to watch Lucci place his captain on the bed on the other side of Ace, before moving to let a doctor look at the young Pirate King to be.

Knowing it might be a while before he could sit with Ace he headed up to the deck in favor of helping his crew get as far from the prison as possible. However the dark look on his Captains face quickly drew his attention away from the spire they were slowly leaving behind.

Sengoku had apparently not been idle in his planning. The large force that lay before the Whitebeard crew and its allies was a formidable one. Especially as Marco noted as he looked through a telescope that each ship had some sort of clone of Bartolomew Kuma on board. Something didn't sit right with him about those, and Sabo coming up behind him confirmed his instinctual dislike.

So the warlord had given himself to Vegepunk to toy with. That didn't liken their odds.

* * *

And neither did the appearance of Akainu at their forefront either, damn he hated that man. His twisted view of justice pissed most pirates off.

Whitebeard didn't wait long after seeing the Marine ships headed their way to tell the crew to prepare to flee. Then as he prepared to send a massive shockwave at the ships, and large projectile of some sort hit the majority of the ships on the right, sending the Marines into a panic.

Then on of the oddest things Whitebeard or any of his crew had ever seen landed next to their main ship.

Marco could only think, 'A flying ship well that was new.'

However before he could voice his concerns, a stern looking green-haired swordsman appeared from one of the doors. He turned and with almost no fear showing that he was facing the strongest man in the world he said, "Your Whitebeard right? My Captain Luffy was going to save his brother from the place you just attacked, he on your ship?"


	20. Chapter 20

A week later found the fleet of pirates anchored at a large uninhabited island deep in Paradise. The ensuing escape from the Marine force at Impel Down had been more difficult than the pirates had expected, nor wanted, but none regretted the break-in.

Thatch had come out with his leg broken in three different places and a cracked kneecap. He was not dealing with the resulting bed rest well, however he had struck up an odd friendship with Luffy's cook Sanji, and the two had quickly started planning the menu for the break in/out of Impel Down Party.

Ace on the other hand was plain miserable.

"Ace calm down yoi."

"I can't."

"Come on lets get you a bit more comfy, and I'll run and get you some food."

"Not hungry. And I can't get comfortable….I've tried."

"Ace.."

"No Marco, just stop. I just…" He let out a sigh, "I just need to have this damn kid."

Marco moved over to where his lover lay, "Ace the doctors say you can have the baby any day now. All you have to say is when."

"I know, but something's telling me to wait and I can't figure out what."

Marco sighed again, "Ace.."

"I'm waiting Marco."

"Ok yoi."

Ace looked at his older lover and smiled. The poor Phoenix had been driving himself into the ground to make him comfortable, and was obviously still beating himself up over the fact that he'd ended up in Impel Down. He could also assume that Thatch and Jinbe had told the poor man how uncomfortable it had been for him and their unborn child.

"Marco it's not your fault what happened. No one could have known that Teach was partnered with the Marine's."

"I should have been there though. I should have protected you. Thatch might as well be the babies father, he's been there for more of your pregnancy than I have and he protected you when I couldn't."

"Marco he protected me because he is our best friend. And any of the crew would have done the same, and it just so happens that he promised a certain worrywart that he would keep me safe. And could you imagine Thatch as a father, he'd probably just take the baby into town to pick up women."

Marco knew that Ace was telling the truth, and he did have to laugh over the image Ace's last sentence left him with. But it didn't make him feel better.

Especially as he watched his pregnant lover turn just slightly, readjusting himself once again.

Sensing that Marco wasn't going to stop moping anytime soon, Ace decided to send him off so the older man could think. Maybe help the Phoenix feel better too.

"Hey Marco can you see if you can find me some more pillows. I need something to support my back better."

Nodding, Marco was just closing the door to their room when he heard Ace make one last comment, "God what I wouldn't give for my boat bed back."

* * *

Intent on finding answers to what a boat bed was he headed towards the infirmary.

The infirmary was packed when he finally stepped through the doors. Sanji was talking to Thatch again, but it seemed the entire Strawhat crew, plus Sabo and Law had decided to join the cook in talking to the Moby Dick's head cook. And reason why was sitting up on the next bed over.

"Luffy good to see you up yoi."

"Marco, Thatch says he's going to throw a party. That means meat. You have to tell Ace, he loves meat."

"I'll definitely let him know yoi, but he just told me that he's not very hungry."

The look of horror and worry that flashed across his lovers two brother's faces made him almost laugh. Yeah Ace not being hungry was pretty hard to believe. However both brothers going to have to learn that a pregnant Ace was an unpredictable and very different Ace.

* * *

**A Week Ago while escaping Impel Down**

_Zoro was not as calm as he appeared on the outside as he faced the strongest man in the world. The last few days had been hectic and stressful and this was not something that helped calm his nerves at all._

_After reuniting with the rest of the crew on the Sunny, they had taken a few days to quietly and quickly restock the ship. Then they had headed straight for Impel Down, knowing that their captain was probably headed there if not already inside the prison._

_It had been different being under Zoro's command, and while no one said it out loud they all wished for their real captain back. Even Zoro knew he could never fill Luffy's shoes completely._

_However now standing so close to the prison he knew Luffy had been going to and blocked by his Captains brothers captain, man that was a mouthful, he couldn't think of anything better to say._

_It didn't help that he could feel eyes of both Whitebeard and his first mate boring into him, and could hear his Nakama practically shaking in fear behind him._

_However what he had not been expecting was for Whitebeard to burst out laughing and to see Marco the Phoenix grinning down at them like he had been expecting them to show up._

_"So your that brat Strawhat Luffy's Nakama. Bout time you brats showed up. Your captain is on this ship, however I think getting as far from this place as possible would be a better idea at the moment. You can follow us, then once we're in a safer location you can come see you captain."_

_Zoro simply nodded, silently wondering why Luffy couldn't come joining them now, but decided arguing with a man who could probably end them now wasn't a good idea._

* * *

_Marco could only smile as he heard his Captain start laughing, startling the green haired man below. He knew who the kids in the ship were without them saying. Ace had been very descriptive when he was telling their crew about his brothers rag-tag little group. And Luffy had dazzled many of their crew with the amazing stories about his ship and friends, actually Marco was pretty sure most thought he was making the stuff up._

_Marco looked up when he felt a pat on his shoulder to see Sabo._

_"I'm going to go introduce myself to Luffy's crew. I also have to go apologize to my ride, he's not too impressed with me right now and I think he may be a little frightened of your ship."_

_Marco nodded, most people were frightened of the Moby Dick. "All right yoi. I'll let your brothers know."_

_"Thanks. And tell Ace no having that baby till I'm back."_

_Marco smiled, he definitely liked Ace's brothers, "I'll tell him, but I won't promise that he'll listen." Both laughed. Then Sabo waved and was jumping down to the smaller ship below._

* * *

_Zoro was a little surprised to see one of the men from the Moby Dick jump onto their ship. He was even more surprised when the new man seemed to know his name._

_"Roronoa Zoro I presume."_

_"Yeah that's me."_

_"Nice to meet you." The man bowed with a small flourish. "My name is Sabo. I came to introduce myself to my baby brothers crew."_

_"Brother?" Nami voiced._

_"Yes Cat Burgler-san I am the middle child or younger of Luffy's two older brothers."_

_"Great another crazy D running around." Sanji said accompanied by an cloud of smoke._

_Sabo could only laugh at that, "No I'm afraid I'm not a D. Though Dragon has claimed I must be an honorary D, because of my ability to cause trouble. Though I feel I should remind him that he is also a D some days."_

_"Dragon?" Robin questioned._

_"Ah yes, unlike my dear brothers I'm not a pirate. I am a revolutionary. An honor to meet you Nico-san."_

_Now all the Strawhats minus Robin were gaping at him like fish._

_Sabo could only grin. At least until he felt a familiar and very angry person behind him, and just in time as an item came hurtling towards the side of his head._

_"Lawsy good to see you here, I was starting to worry about you."_

_"Worried about me?" Law screeched. "Worried about me? You bastard this is for changing the carefully laid plans that we made." One hit to the head, Sabo started counting. "This is for not letting Whitebeard know I was here to help." A hit to the gut. "And this is for making me come to this god awful prison in the first place." There went his chances at ever having kids._

_Done Law nodded to the Strawhats, then stormed away._

_"I think he's mad." Sanji commented. Chopper was busy freaking out over the man curled up in pain on their deck. "We need a doctor!"_

_Nami smacked him in the head, "That's what we have you for."_

* * *

_Marco watched all of this from the safety of the Moby Dick with a smile. Then called out, "Hey brats we're moving out. Try and keep up will you."_

_Done angering the younger pirates, Marco turned to go back under deck. The doctors should be done by now._

_In the infirmary, Ace was still out cold, but now the doctors had hooked him up to an IV and added half a dozen pillows to the bed under Ace's hips and back. Lucci was between the bed that Luffy was resting on, and where Ace was. Thatch was sitting on the chair next to the bed, his leg in plaster up to his thigh and resting on another chair with a pillow on it._

_His best friend looked up as he came in._

_"How are you all doing yoi?"_

_Thatch grinned, "Well I have a broken Femur, two breaks in my Tibia and my kneecap is cracked." Marco grimaced. "Luffy is fine, other than being completely exhausted and recovering from an apparent poisoning and being helped by Ivankov." Marco grimaced again. He'd seen Ivankov's work before. Thatch watched his friend mull over the information before he continued, "And then we have Ace. Despite Jinbe's and my best intentions, he's dehydrated and a bit more thin than the doctors would like," Marco moved over to the side of Ace's bed opposite Thatch sitting on the bed, nodding as he listened. Thatch continued, "but the doctors say otherwise he and the little one are in great shape. A few days on a comfy bed, with plenty of food and good rest and he should be fine. They've also prescribed some IV vitamins to counterbalance some of the things he didn't get enough on in the prison. Otherwise they were surprised by how well he and the baby are doing."_

_Marco nodded, stroking a finger over his lovers face. "I should have been there."_

_"Marco."_

_"No Thatch you protected my family, but I should have been there." Marco looked down, he wasn't used to being this upset over anything. However Jinbe had told Pop's and him about what the Marine's had tried to do to his lover and their child. Ace would have never forgiven himself if they had succeeded._

_"Marco, listen to Thatch for once and stop being such a worrywart." Marco looked up and meet Ace's eyes._

_"You're up yoi."_

_"Yeah. Bit sore, but good. Now stop worrying. I'm too tired to listen to you worry anymore."_

* * *

Thinking back to that day he decided to repeat Ace's answer.

"Don't worry to much yoi. He's just tired and a little uncomfortable. Which is what I actually came to talk to a certain someone about. Thatch."

The red head turned to look at him. "What's up?"

"Can you tell me what the hell a boat bed is?"

Thatch looked mildly confused for all of three seconds before something seemed to click. "Oh Ace wants the bed I put together for him back on the island we were staying on. I used one of the dinghy's from the ship and a bunch of pillows and blankets to make him something comfortable to lie on. Much better than lying on the ground on a sleeping bag."

Marco looked at Thatch. In fact the entire room of people was looking at Thatch. Frank was crying and sobbing something about the beauty of friendship.

"Thatch I'll probably never repeat this, but you're a genius yoi."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Marco turned, he knew what he needed to do now, "Thanks yoi. I gotta go."

"Wait up bird-bro, I'll help you."

Choosing to ignore Luffy's new nickname for him, he responded. "No thanks Franky. I have to do this one on my own." And with that he left to find what he needed.


	21. Chapter 21

Where Marco went exactly no one was really sure, but he was gone for hours. The only one who seemed to have any idea was Whitebeard, and he wasn't handing out clues. In fact when asked all he seemed to do was start laughing and talking about when he was younger.

Ace spent most of the day sleeping or chatting with his brothers, so it wasn't until later in the evening when his brothers excused themselves to go back to their ships that he started missing his lover.

So one could only imagine his disappointment when Thatch limped in, balancing two plates of food in one hand.

"Oh it's just you."

Thatch looked affronted, "Just me, well 'scuse me your highness, me and my food were just leaving."

"No Thatch don't leave. I just thought you might be Marco. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Turning around Thatch quickly went about laying out Ace's and his dinner. "Well where do you think he went?"

"Away from me." Ace said pouting (which he would later deny ever happened), "I sort of yelled at him, and it wasn't his fault. I just haven't been able to get comfortable, and I keep going from hungry to not hungry. Then sometimes I'm mad and I can't remember why, and then I'm sad cause I've yelled at someone for no reason. I just…" He stopped thinking about what he wanted, before he continued, "I just want this to be done with, and I want Marco back so I can apologize."

"Yeah kid we all know. And this has hardly been easy for you and him. How about after we're done eating I go find Marco. Then you can have him get the doctor to get the kid out. You know they've just been waiting for you to say it's time."

"I know. I just… I don't know why, but I want to wait. I tried explaining it to Marco, but I don't know why. It just doesn't feel like its time yet."

"Well then we can only make you comfortable in the mean time yoi."

Ace turned to see his lover standing in the doorway.

"Marco…" Ace started, when Thatch interrupted him, "You done already buddy?"

"Yeah thanks for bringing him dinner yoi." Then Marco turned to look at Ace, "You done?" He said looking at Aces barely touched plate with minor concern.

Ace nodded.

"Good then we can move you to our new room."

"Move me to what?"

"You'll see." Was all Ace got before he was lifted up by his lover blankets and all and carried into the hall. It wasn't until they got onto the deck though that Ace realized what had happened. He had been on one of the paddle ships, not the true Moby Dick.

"Marco what's happening?"

"We put you on one of the newer ships when you got back, because it has a more updated infirmary that's closer to the Commanders rooms. So just in case of an emergency the doctors could treat you faster and slightly better."

"So this entire time…" Ace said looking at his lover as they left the deck of the Moby Dick towards their real room.

"Well we couldn't ruin the surprise, now could we you?" Thatch laughed watching his two best friends. Then he limped around Marco to the door.

"What surprise?"

"Ta-da." Thatch said with a flourish.

Ace looked around at what had once been Marco's room. In place of the old built-in bed was something similar to what he had been sleeping on when on the island he'd been hiding on. The closet was now bigger and as he looked closer he noticed that many of his things were now spread throughout the room. Ace could here Thatch laughing as he closed the door behind them, leaving them to themselves. Then he noted that there was now a door to the side that wasn't there before.

Noting that Ace had seen the door Marco moved them both towards it, then opened it to reveal the true surprise.

"Marco it's beautiful. Did you do all of this?"

Inside was what was apparently the baby's room. The walls had been painted to reflect the images of the ocean with the sky above it. All of the furniture that the others had bought for them was neatly arranged so that the new parent's would be easily able to clean and care for their new little one with ease.

"Not really, I just got the bed made the way you had on the island and had it added. Your brothers and their Nakama did all the rest. Franky and Usopp added the door and did the painting to Luffy's idea, and then the girls and Sabo set up and organized the furniture under Law's directions. They said to consider it their gift to us yoi."

"It's perfect."

"Now I'm under strict orders to make you rest now that you've seen the rooms. Doc said not to let you get too excited."

Marco moved them both back into their room, before setting Ace on the bed.

"Marco."

"Hmm?" He said pulling off his clothes so they could sleep.

"I love you."

Marco chuckled. "Yeah I know." Then he climbed in next to Ace. "Me too."

* * *

Five more days passed uneventfully. The Whitebeard Allies left the island in order to protect the islands that flew Whitebeards flag in his place. The Whitebeards had become used to the sight of both the Strawhat and Heart Pirates.

Neither of the Supernova's crews were obviously too used to being associated with the worlds most powerful crew, however none of the young pirates were truly upset about it.

Powerful allies were just that, Powerful.

All in all no one was complaining. Well no one, but one Portgas D. Ace, but given his current situation no one was blaming him.

Well except maybe Luffy, but by the sixth day even Sabo was restless and after talking to Ace that morning, instead of sitting with the second commander as they normally did all morning, they ran off to explore the island they were docked at.

Ace, thankful for the chance to have some alone time. He had been even more irate then the last few days as his comfort level plummeted by the day, and with his back constantly pinching and his belly cramping on and off throughout the day, when he was finally able to find a semi comfortable position he decided to settle for a nap before the baby could move and make him uncomfortable again.

However it wasn't the baby moving that woke him only a few hours later, it was someone shaking him awake.

When he opened his eyes he found Law, and despite the fact that the man would deny it venomously if he ever mentioned it, the pirate doctor looked worried.

"Portgas-ya, you were having a nightmare."

Ace remembered it, a terrible nightmare full of pain and an eerily familiar laugh. He shuddered thinking about it, but then another pain struck him.

"Oh shit."

"Portgas-ya. How long have you been having cramps?"

Ace stopped to think, but he didn't really know. Days maybe. He'd been so uncomfortable that any pain in his gut he had simply wrote off as another pain.

"Ace." His name brought him back to Law's question.

"I..I don't really know. I've been so uncomfortable. It's been at least a day."

Law's jaw tightened and Ace could tell the doctor wasn't happy with his answer.

"Portgas-ya. I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but you may be in labor."

Ace just blinked. Labor? Well that would explain the cramps. "Isn't this supposed to hurt more? I mean, if I am in labor."

Law blinked back at him. "You aren't surprised that you could be in labor. No offense Portgas-ya, but men aren't exactly built to have a baby naturally."

"Naw. Jared checked a while ago. Apparently, sometimes the devil fruit compensates and grows the necessary parts for a male fruit user to have a child naturally. Not always, but I've know for months that I could pop the kid out on my own."

Law seemed to mull over the information, looking both disgusted and intrigued at the same time. Then he got up and with only a quick, "I'll be back," he was gone.

"Well shit. He was helpful. Some doctor he is."

Figuring that there was very little he could do till Law came back, Ace settled back down. He'd read in one of his books that labor could take anywhere from a few hours to days. "Might as well get a bit more sleep while I wait."

And like that he was out.

* * *

When Ace woke again, it was to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. Opening his eyes he was pleased to see Marco.

"Hey sleepy head, I heard we may be parents soon."

Ace just grinned up at his lover, "Law said he thinks I may be in labor. Frankly I'm fine with that. It feels like a good day for him or her to be born."

Marco laughed lightly, "Only you could be so calm about this. You even made Law freak out, he came running to get Jared. And they interrupted my meeting with Pops. Hell I think even Pop's is freaking out."

Ace laughed at the prospect. "And how about you daddy?"

Marco's laugh became very nervous sounding after Ace mentioned the 'D' word and the hand hold his that he hadn't noticed before visibly tightened.

"Holding up. Law and Jared are trying to decide whether it would be best to let you go into labor or to prep you for surgery." Marco said nodding towards a corner of the room where he had failed to note Law and Jared in discussion.

"I don't think I care either way. I'll be able to finally get out of this bed no matter which way they decide." He yawned. "Either way, I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a bit."

Marco smiled. "You do that. They said its best to let you sleep while you can. You need to conserved what strength you can."

Ace simply smiled. Then he slipped off again.

* * *

When Ace woke again, it was to a large cramp tearing its way through his middle. Marco was still there, and it seemed that both his brothers must have been made aware of what was happing, cause Sabo and Luffy were both behind him.

"How long was I out?"

Marco grinned, "A couple hours. Jared thinks its best for you to have the baby naturally since your fruit went to all the trouble to rearrange your reproductive organs. He also said something about it being healthier for both of you."

Luffy started laughing, "Ace is a girl now."

Ace felt himself start to panic a bit at his youngest brothers words, but Sabo was quick to correct Luffy. "He's not a girl, his fruit just made it so he can have the baby. You saw everything when Marco and I got him out of his clothes, he's still fully male."

Ace looked down at his brother's words, and quickly lifted the sheet and blanket he had covering his lower half and found that he was indeed naked.

"Really you all couldn't wait till I was awake?" His question earned him a few grins.

"Doctors orders yoi."

Ace turned a sour look from his lover to the older of his two brothers. "And what's your excuse?"

Sabo's grin widened impossibly, "I'm your brother. Not like I haven't seen you naked before, and Marco asked for my help. Plus I don't need an excuse to annoy and embarrass you."

Rolling his eyes he turned away from the two to stare at the ceiling, just as another pain rippled through his middle. They were definitely getting worse, but they were still far from being as excruciating as he had always assumed they would be. He felt Marco squeeze his hand in support and he gratefully returned it.

Well hopefully only a little longer till this was all over.

* * *

The pains in his abdomen had been slowly worsening for an hour before both Jared and Law made another appearance.

"Hello Ace. How are you feeling?"

Ace gave the older doctor a look trying to express how he was feeling, but after only receiving a small smile for his effort, he huffed before replying. "I'm in pain. It's been slowly getting worse for a while now. How soon can I start pushing and getting this kid out."

Law gave a small laugh from behind the older man, and Ace sent him the deadliest glare he could muster. "As soon as your water breaks the real hard labor will start and then hopefully a little later we'll have our newest crew member."

Ace eyes had gone wide, "Wait hard labor, you mean this isn't the real labor?"

"No you're in labor, but I'm afraid this is just the beginning."

"Sorry Portgas-ya, but it gets much worse than this." Law was grinning like a maniac as he spoke.

Ace layed back with a huff, "Why didn't I let you all convince me to have surgery yesterday?"

All those present laughed knowing that no one could talk Ace into anything he didn't want.

"Don't worry Ace, it'll be over before you know it. And you'll have a beautiful baby to keep you busy."

Everyone present could tell Ace wasn't convinced, but Jared and Law left stating that they would be back to check on him in a bit. And a little later Sabo excused himself to give the two lovers some privacy. Luffy had disappeared sometime in the interim, too impatient to sit still in the room for long.

"You hurting yoi?"

Ace contemplated the question, staring at the ceiling, before replying, "A bit. Nothing I can't handle yet." Then he turned to Marco. "You scared?"

"A bit. Though I'm also excited. You?"

"Maybe a little, but I think that I've had enough time to really work out my feelings. I think I'm more apprehensive then anything else. I just hope everything is alright after this."

"We'll be fine yoi. We have plenty of doctors to make sure nothing goes wrong, and a huge family ready to help. This baby will want for nothing."

Both shared a smile.

The next few hours were rather uneventful. Franky and Jozu had brought in Marco's old bed and while Marco lifted him, they had switched out his lovely boat bed. When he had complained they had simply explained that it was doctors orders, and then helped Marco set him up on top of mounds of pillows. The contractions continued to grow closer and stronger. Most of his family had heard the news and had come in to see him at one point or another. Whitebeard had come in and sat with them for some time, before leaving to let Jared and Law check him over again. And Ace had continued to nap in between contractions; saving his strength for what Law and Jared said was going to be extremely painful and tiring event.

All in all it was nearly 8 hours before the growing pressure and the growing tightness released when his water broke. Ace let out a sigh when it did, slightly more comfortable now that that was over, before he had to clench his teeth as a very sudden contraction hit.

"Shit."

"Ace I'm going to go get Jared or Law."

"Not yet." He said continuing to grit his teeth through the pain, refusing to release the hand in his grip just yet.

"Ok. I'm here. Just breath."

When the pain receded, Ace finally felt himself relax. Falling back heavily onto the pillows supporting his body. "Ok. You can go get them now."

"Don't worry. You were in too much pain to notice, but Sabo popped in and I sent him to get them. They should be here soon yoi."

"Dear god. Remind me to send a prayer of thanks to my mother when this is done. Gods I can't believe this is supposed to get worse."

Marco squeezed his hand again and made to reply when the door opened to let Jared, Law, and Brandon inside.

"Well Ace I hear that your finally a little closer to having the little one. Have you been timing the contractions Marco?"

"He just had a big one after his water broke. I timed it at 12 minutes yoi."

"Hmm, that's good. We'd best have a look then. Ace with your permission I'm having both Law and Brandon help me. Brandon has no experience in delivery, but Law has delivered a baby, but never one in your situation. They would like to use this as a learning experience. However if it makes you uncomfortable they can leave."

"They're fine, just get this kid out."

Jared and the other two doctors laughed, but then quickly set about getting ready. A nurse arrived a few minutes later with some equipment and Law set about clearing Marco's desk to place some of the items on it, while Brandon brought in and set up some larger equipment.

With that done, Jared quickly leant down to check between Ace's legs as another contraction hit him. He motioned Law over and with a quick conversation they brought over Brandon. When they were done, the two younger doctors stepped back. Then Jared stood up. "Well I'd say Marco and I can help you get into a position you're comfortable with and then we can start."

Ace let his head fall back and hit the pillow with a quick, "Thank god."

It took only a few minutes for Marco and Jared to set up Ace in a position that he found comfortable. He was almost sitting up in bed with many pillow behind his back, and many more pillows and towels supporting his hips. Then with his legs canted so he was as open for the doctors to help as possible, Jared was happy with the position he had chosen. And when Marco sat down next to Ace on the bed and slipped slightly behind him for support, even Ace was content.

"Alright Ace your ready. With the next contraction you can push, we will tell you if you should stop. But you get to do pretty much the rest from here."

God that was what he wanted to hear, he felt Marco kiss him on the forehead, but he was concentrating on what his body was doing. And when he felt the building of pain he was ready.

* * *

What Marco and Ace didn't know was what happening right outside their room. All twelve of the other commanders, Whitebeard, Sabo, Luffy and his crew and many of the other Whitebeard crewmembers were crowding the hallway waiting for something to happen.

However when the first of Ace's screams reached their ears a number of things happened in an instant. Both Sabo and Luffy rocketed to the door in order to get to their brother, while Zoro and Jozu both grabbed for and restrained the two brothers. Whitebeard sat up perfectly straight in his seat, and Nami and Usopp both screeched when they noticed cracks forming in the walls behind the worlds most powerful man, and the commanders, all except Jozu who was wrestling with Sabo, leapt to their feet and started trying to distract their captain and save the ship. However only Robin seemed to notice the youngest member of the Strawhat crew run to the door and slip inside.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

Inside the room, Ace was in agony. Dear god how did women do this. He'd been shot, stabbed, and broken bones numerous times and none of them lived up to the pain he was in now.

Next to him Marco was an absolute mess. None of the pain medications that they could give him had dulled the pain, and his poor lover was practically driving himself up the wall in worry.

Then he noticed a small form slip in through the door and for a small moment wondered why there was a child on board the ship. Then he realized that it was Chopper, his brothers doctor.

Chopper was quick in assessing the situation as he had been taught to do by Doctorine. Noting that the others in the room seemed to be trying to help with Ace's pain and having no luck he quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a few herbs and started mixing them.

Done in minutes with the mixture, he moved over to where Law was before tugging on the other pirate's pants.

"Tanuki-ya you can't be in here."

"But I have something that may work to help Ace with his pain."

Brandon stepped over to where the two were, "It's alright Law, he's a doctor too. Let us see what he has."

Law didn't look convinced. "Just bring it over here yoi. It can't hurt to try it."

And that was all it took for Law to move aside. Chopper quickly moved to where Ace and Marco sat, before handing the paste to Marco. "Just give him a bit. It'll taste bad, but it should help with the pain, but still allow him to push."

Marco nodded, and then following Choppers instructions offered a bit of the paste to Ace.

* * *

A while later Chopper slipped back outside, content to know that he had helped. Law had also promised to tell him anything he learned from the experience, when he was done observing.

However what he wasn't expecting was for his captain to grab him and start begging him for information. Shaking him as if to make him talk faster.

"Chopper how's Ace? Does he want food? Is the baby here yet? Can we go see him?"

"Luffy stop shaking him." Sabo said grabbing a hold of Chopper, and turned his gaze to Chopper, "Answer the questions kid."

Chopper gasped a bit, a bit scared of his Captains older brother, "Eh, um. He's fine. No, you need to stay out here. They'll let us know when the baby is here and when we can see Ace. Uh, what else did you ask?"

"Quit scaring him you two." Nami grabbed him.

From the sidelines the 12 commanders all watched as the absurd scene unfolded. And the two brothers protected themselves from the redheaded navigator. Seeing his chance Chopped walked over to the 4th division commander and whispered something in his ear.

Then with a simple nod to the young reindeer Thatch hobbled down the corridor to his own room.

* * *

All three doctors in the mean time were happy to note that Ace's pain level had dropped significantly. However it didn't seem to make the labor any easier.

Nonetheless, Jared did not seem nearly as worried as the two younger doctors. He had expected the labor to be difficult and painful, simply for the fact that even with the proper organs to give birth. Ace was male. Which seemed to scare Law more than anything.

Despite that Ace didn't seem to let any of that deter him, and Marco was staying relatively calm through the whole process. And compared to the last male he had seen go though this, Ace was doing well.

A few minutes later Chopper popped back into Ace's room carrying a book. Walking quickly to Marco side he handed the book to the older Zoan. Who simply nodded his thanks before turning back to his lover.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

To be honest Ace was in hell. He was exhausted and hurting all over. Jared and Marco were both coaching him to push. Finally after another contraction subsided, he felt himself go limp.

"God damn Marco. I should have know the kid would have your patients, and just take his damn time to do anything."

Ace felt his lover chuckle lightly behind him, "Not my fault he agrees with my approach to life. At least that'll be one less person I have to worry about constantly jumping head first into danger."

Ace was about to reply, but another contraction hit and he had to clench his teeth through the pain. When it subsided what felt like an eternity later, he heard the three at the end of the bed chattering excitedly.

"Ace. Ace, are you listening yoi?"

Ace turned tiredly to his lover, "What?"

"One more Ace." That was Jared. "Then the head will be out, just a little more."

Ok he could do a few more, but gods he was tired.

When the next contraction hit, he barely heard the others urge him to push. So used to simply doing as his body and instinct instructed him to. Shit that one really hurt.

Ace felt the three near his feet moving around, but he was too tired to actually look and see what they were doing. Marco was also petting his hair and saying things to him that went unheard.

However his rest was short by another contraction and he heard Jared tell him to push slowly, and while he wasn't quiet sure what the doctor meant, he tried to not push to hard in an attempt to listen. It felt like another small eternity before he felt something move, and it wasn't till he heard the first cry that he realized what had just happened.

It took only a second for Jared to cut the babies umbilical cord and wrap the child. Then he was passing the baby to it's parents.

Both parents looked a little frightened at first, but quickly seemed to get over their shock and go about counting finger and toes. Talking softly to the infant and to each other.

"It's a boy. Marco it's a boy."

"I can see that yoi."

Both quieted as they inspected their newborn son, who seemed to want nothing more than to inspect them as well. Neither wanted to look away for fear that it was all a dream.

"What should we name him yoi?"

Law stepping next to them to take the child to be measured and weighted, was only a momentary distraction. But soon he was quickly passed back to them and then looking down at their son again, the two talked softly as the baby settled down for a nap.

* * *

The people gathered in the hallway had gone eerily quiet upon hearing the first cries of a baby. None wanted to be the first to break the silence, and all eyes went to the door when it finally opened.

Marco couldn't have looked more tired, but he also had a happy glow about him and the reason was obvious once everyone noted what he was holding.

The girls and Izo were the quickest to recover and make it over to look at the newborn. Soon they were cooing over the tiny child. Thatch and the other commanders were almost just as quick to push them aside to get a look, most of them able to look over Marco's shoulders to get a good look.

However they were all just as quickly nearly bowled over when Luffy and Sabo pushed them out of the way to look and inquire about Ace.

However everyone quieted as Whitebeard walked over. Marco didn't even think twice before offering the newborn to the man he considered a father. "Pop's I'd like you to meet Porgas D. Aiden."

Whitebeard look at Marco, "Portgas?"

"Well Ace took his mothers last name for bringing him into the world, it only seems fair to do the same for him. Honestly Ace did all the work. Plus he let me pick his first name. And the D should speak for itself."

Whitebeard only laughed lightly at his sons reasoning. Then looking down to his new grandson, he came to only one conclusion.

Life was good.


	22. Chapter 22

Two week later found both parents recovered and used to their new addition. Having the help of the largest pirate crew on the seas and the two younger supernova's crew helped a lot, however most respected the Marco and Ace wanted to do most of the childcare and rearing of their own son.

Aiden for his parent's part was a quiet and happy baby. He rarely fussed or cried, except for when he was hungry, and he was living up the D in his name with the amount he could eat. The parents and their crew quickly learned to try and keep some formula on hand for when Ace was to tired to feed the infant. Both of the D's brothers had giggled helplessly when they had found out Ace could breastfeed, but after the doctors pointing out that any man could if given the right hormones and stimulus and Laws threats to let them experience the wonder, they had stopped.

* * *

**Two weeks Prior:**

After Marco had introduced his son to the pirates outside, he had brought his lovers brothers back in so they could check on Ace. However the worn look on their brother's face had obviously scared the two as they rushed over to Ace's side.

"Sabo-ya, he's fine just tired"

"You'd be too if you had to shove something the size of a large coconut out of your…"

Sabo stopped him, "Too much information Ace." He reached forward to grab his brothers' hand; even Luffy was uncharacteristaclly quiet, "How are you feeling? Really?"

"Surprisingly good. Really tired." He let out a yawn, "Yeah just tired, and a bit sore."

Both brothers grinned at each other from the side before turning their attention to Ace, Sabo continued, "He's perfect Ace. You should rest while you can, Marco and the rest of us can handle him for a bit."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."

Ace closed his eyes and everyone watched him start to fall asleep when a small noise made them all turn to look at Marco. Jared just smiled and started a low chuckle, "Sounds like someone wants their first meal."

"I'll go get Sanji to make some meat!" Luffy shouted before starting to jump up, Sabo grabbed onto his younger brothers arm.

"Luffy he's too little for meat, he can't have that till he's older."

"NO MEAT." Luffy looked aghast at the prospect.

"No meat, Mugiwara-ya. I will go make a bottle." He turned towards the door, before Jared held out an arm.

"It's alright Law, the bottle can wait. Ace can handle this."

Everyone turned to Ace as Marco walked over and handed the slightly fussy infant to him, and then the majority turned a light pink as he drew the infant up for his meal.

"Ace is a girl!" Luffy exclaimed.

Jared coughed as Ace blushed and then sent a glare toward his giggling brothers. "I'm afraid not. His body simply made the changes it needed to support a newborn. In a few days his body will have completely recovered and shortly after that, when his flames come back, we will have to switch to a bottle, as he will be completely back to how he was before he got pregnant."

"Sabo-ya, Mugiwara-ya, all men's bodies contain Mammary glands. Under the right circumstances any male can breast feed. If you'd like to try I can always arrange some hormone injections, and you all can give it a try."

Both brothers let out a resounding "No," while Ace was grinning towards the younger doctor in admiration.

* * *

**Present Time**

They had simply watched as Ace had finished before handing the baby back to his other father and then passed out cold.

A week later Rayleigh had showed up to help the Strawhat crew back to Sabaody. He had sat for a few hours drinking and reminiscing with Whitebeard, before visiting with Ace for a brief time. No one knows what was said between the two other than Marco, who had stayed with the two, but Ace had invited the man back to visit, so no one was too upset. Luffy had left with his crew the next day.

Sabo and Law had stayed another few days before departing as well, the former promising to visit his nephew again numerous times before departing.

Now the Whitebeard crew had settled back down in to semi-normalcy and were back in the New World, and things were perfect.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Ace was running around the ship again, his body having just returned to normal a day previously. Aiden had just turned three weeks old and had taken to formula quickly; thankfully not too picky about what filled his belly. Most of the Whitebeard crew laughed upon seeing the young Second Commander running around like a wild breeze through the ship, but no one tried to stop the young man, most only too aware of how much Ace had missed being able to go and do what he wanted.

The other pirate crews who had helped through Ace's pregnancy were coming tonight to see Ace and the ships newest addition, all of them having given the crew some space after the escape to recover and to go and watch Whitebeards territories for him.

The entire ship was sharing in the excitement that their young Commander was showing as they prepared for the coming party. The entire ship except Aiden, who was napping in the bassinet Blamenco and his division had provided in the shadow of Whitebeards chair. The proud Grandfather grinning and laughing as he watched Ace goof off with his friends, periodically looking down at his new Grandson and smiling softly as he watched the infant.

A shout from the crow's nest announced the first of the arriving Pirate ship, which quickly sent many scurrying to clear the deck and finish preparation. Ace moved quickly to gather up his young son, now awake from the noise and needing comforting from the small scare the change in noise had resulted in.

A few minutes later the Red Force had pulled up next to the Moby Dick and Shanks was boarding the ship with much flourish. The other pirate crews were closely behind him, some still on the horizon, but Ace hardly paid it any mind as Marco came to stand beside him and Aiden as Shanks started towards the new parents.

"Ace you have your waist back! Oh stop growling at me Marco. Is that the baby? Let me see. What's his name? Can I hold him?"

"Captain, please stop," Benn said as he walked up behind the red haired man.

Ace just laughed at Shanks' enthusiasm, before adjusting Aiden so that the two pirates could get a better look.

Marco and Ace just grinned as they watched the two other pirates practically melt upon seeing the baby.

"Can I hold him?" Shanks asked again, and practically started glowing as Ace started to hand the baby to him, adjusting his remaining arm and showing the older pirate how to support his head. "Hey there little one, I'm your Uncle Shanks. Marco, Ace he's perfect, you must be so proud."

Marco who had been eyeing the other pirate holding his son with suspicion, smiled warmly on the complement. "We are yoi. He is perfect."

"Who knew, Marco the Phoenix, the proud father." Shanks grinned, while Marco just smiled back shrugging off the teasing tone. He was proud, why deny it.

They were interrupted as more pirates started to board the ship, Jinbe walking up, closely followed by Brocca, Squardo, and Whitey Bay. The other captains still getting there and anchoring next to the Moby Dick.

Shanks was quickly overcome as the other pirates boarded and joined in cooing over the newborn. Aiden amazingly took in all the new faces with quiet inspection as he was passed around from new person to new person. However by the time some of the pirates were requesting a second turn, the patient infant had obviously had enough. Ace was quick to recover his son, and Marco quickly stepped away to get a bottle for the baby.

By the time Marco had returned, Ace had calmed the baby down and was quick to accept the bottle, the other pirates had moved away to give the family some space and were chatting, drinking, and making merry as they celebrated the newest member of their small community.

Nearly two hours had passed, and Aiden had finished his bottle, been cleaned, placed in his bassinet, and fallen back to sleep, now used to the noise of all the drunken pirates around him, when the call went up that a Navy Ship had been spotted. The pirates were quick to assemble around Ace and his son, however the call from Whitebeard to hold off attacking surprised most until they got a look at who was approaching.

Garp for his part looked every bit the smug Vice Admiral he always did, however the addition of only two very scared looking young men behind him and no other navy men behind him confused most of those gathered.

"Garp, to what do we owe this unexpected visit." Whitebeard said smiling as he downed his mug.

Garp just smiled at Whitebeard, "What a man can't come and visit his own grandson and great-grandchild?"

This admission had most of the pirates gathered tensing a little. Most had heard from their captains by that point that Ace was related to the Vice Admiral, but none were sure of how they should feel about the man's presence after what the Navy had put Ace through.

Whitebeard laugh had most of those gathered jumping some, "I see well then I suppose it's up to Ace whether he wants to see you then"

All eyes turned to Ace who had by this point moved to pick up his son from his bassinet. Sighing Ace nodded to Whitebeard who motioned for the marine to board the ship.

Garp didn't hesitate before he was on the ship and walking through the sea of pirates towards Ace. Very few of those he walked through calmed, and many kept their weapons drawn and their eyes either trained on Garp or the two young marines cowering on the bow of the ship.

The tension only grew as the two D's stood in front of one another,

"Ace."

"Jiji"

"Is that my great-grandchild?"

Ace smirked, moving to let the older man take a look at the baby, "This is Portgas D. Aiden."

Most held their breath and tensed further as the old marine took the child into his arms. Aiden chose that moment to wake and take a look at the stranger holding him, and as infant and marine eyed each other most jumped as the older marine started to laugh, then cry holding the child closer, then laugh more.

It was a few more minutes before Garp was passing Aiden back to Ace, "He looks just like Ace, when he was this little."

Marco smiled coming to stand behind his lover and son, happy that Garp obviously just wanted to see his newest family member. However he wasn't prepared to suddenly be knocked into the nearest edge of the ship by a fist, "You're the one who did this to by grandson right?"

"Marco!" Ace screamed running to his lovers side, carefully cradling Aiden while offering a hand to the older man, "Jiji, leave him alone damn it."

"Not until I've had a few choice words with him." Garp stated taking a few steps toward Marco who was just managing to pull himself off the floor.

"I'm fine Ace. I knew he wouldn't be happy yoi. Bring it on old man," Was all he said before he was flying at the marine.

"Marco! Jiji! Stop!"

The two didn't stop and the next few minutes were interesting as the two traded insults and blows, Ace standing to the side, trying to get them to stop. Whitebeard for his part, figured he better let them get it out of their systems before he intervened.

"STOP!" Was the command he let out, the two finally stopping. Both breathing hard, bruised. Marco was bleeding from a split lip and had a very impressive black eye. Garp for his part was not in much better shape, bleeding from multiple cuts from Marco's Phoenix talons and his uniform in tatters.

"Now Garp, I believe you interrupted our party. Aiden is here, and Marco and Ace are the parents, beating Marco will not change that and is doing nothing except upsetting Ace. I will not allow this to continue."

Garp seemed to consider this, straightening himself he then smiled, laughing he turned, heading back to his own ship. Within minutes he was back on board still laughing and throwing commands for them to return to base. However as they were leaving he did have one more thing to say, "Phoenix, you better take care of them. If I find out you hurt either of them I'll pluck you and roast you on a spit."

Marco simply smiled, his injuries already disappearing under blue flames, unable to be angry at the older Marines' obvious show of affection, and watched with the rest of the pirates as the Navy ship disappeared as quickly as it had shown up.

After they were gone Ace let out a sigh. "Well that was fun. Lets not do that again."

Then everyone was laughing as they went back to the festivities.


	23. Chapter 23

Marco was finishing some paperwork when the sound of small rushing feet greeted his ears. Shortly followed by a small blur and then the feel of something crawling under his desk.

He allowed himself a small smile, as he listened to his son giggle for a minute before obviously stopping himself upon hearing the sound of much larger feet rushing in the direction of his room. Second later Thatch was at the door, breathless and obviously slightly annoyed as he dealt with what had become a nearly nightly game of pre-bath 'hide and seek.'

"Marco! Aiden just ran this way. He come in here?"

"I saw him run by yoi. Still running from you?" He said looking up from his papers.

Thatch let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't get it. For everyone else he jumps in the bath. For me he runs and hides."

"I'm not sure, but best of luck finding him yoi." He said motioning with his eyes to under his desk where Thatch's prey was hidden.

Thatch smiled. Then let out another huff, "Yeah I'll find him eventually," he said before scuffling his feet a bit and closing the door to make like he was leaving.

Not disappointing, a second later a small figure emerged from under the desk giggling.

Aiden at three years of age was nearly identical to Ace and when he was full-grown he would probably be mistaken for his birth-father numerous times. Both shared the same dark wavy hair and freckle-covered cheeks, however upon closer inspection one would note that he had his other father's eyes, a brilliant blue that were more softly lidded than Marco's own. Personality wise he had the same taste for mischief that Ace and every other D was known for, but had already shown himself to be a bit more like Marco as a child with his interest in learning everything.

Thatch was quick to snatch the three year-old up once he was fully out from under the desk, and even more quick to start a tickle fight with him.

Aiden could only laugh and squirm, until Thatch finally stopped, "Papa, no fair you told Uncle Thatch where I was!"

Thatch just smiled, "Don't blame your old man brat you know you need to take a bath, he's on my side this time."

Marco watched the entire thing with a smile, "He's right kiddo. You know the rules."

"But I want to take a bath with daddy." He said with a whine.

"Aiden you know your daddy's not feeling well right now. Maybe tomorrow, now go take your bath and if you hurry we can read a story."

Marco knew he had won then his son lit up upon hearing the word story, and was on his feet quick and pulling Thatch out of the room to head to the bathroom.

Once they were gone Marco leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. Time seemed to have flown once Aiden had been born.

Nearly two years after his birth Luffy had returned to the pirate world with a bang, announcing his return and shortly after taking out Doflamingo and pissing off Kaidou. He had formed an alliance with Law, and then taken on Big Mom. It had been a whirlwind story to follow.

Sabo in the mean time had shown up less than a year after the birth with Law.

* * *

**Two and A Half years Prior**

"Hey Ace, Law just showed up he wants to talk you, yoi." Marco said to his lover poking his head into their bedroom where Ace was sitting with Aiden.

Ace looked up from their son to respond, "Sure, finished feeding him. Let me just burp and change him, and I'll be there in a minute."

"I can do that. You better go now yoi. He seems upset, I think he had a fight with your brother."

Ace sighed as he handed the baby to Marco, "Seriously what did he do now? I swear those two fight like cats and dogs."

Marco just laughed, kissing Ace before watching him leave the room.

"Hey Law, what's up?" Ace said as he walked into the infirmary, the one room Law always seemed to want to hang out when he visited.

"Portgas-ya. How is Aiden?"

"He's good, now what's up. Marco said you and Sabo had another fight?"

Law looked away seeming to try and find the right words, "It wasn't a fight. Though I will admit I wish I could kill him right now."

Ace moved to sit next to the other man, taking a close look at him and noting that he didn't look that great. The ever-present circles under his eyes seemed darker and more pronounced, and he looked to have lost weight.

"Law. What happened? Are you ok?"

Law sighed and then looked Ace right in the eye, "I just talked to Jared-san for confirmation, I'm pregnant."

Ace felt his jaw drop, stunned and unsure what to say at first. Then he watched the other man squirm a bit and remembered how he had felt when he had found out the very same news and smiled. "That's great. How far along are you? How did Sabo react? He was ecstatic right? I mean I know he kept joking about it, but he's great with kids. You've seen him with Aiden." Ace knew he was blabbering, but as he watched Law's expression darken he couldn't find it in himself to stop talking. "Law. Law this is great. Aiden with have someone close to his own age to play with. They'll be cousins."

Law just sighed, "I haven't told Sabo-ya yet. You are the first person I have told, except Jared-san. I am honestly at a loss of what to do."

Ace was a bit astonished that Law would tell him first, and then confused. "What do you mean? Are you thinking of getting rid of it?"

Law averted his eye, "Honestly? Yes I have considered it."

"You can't not without at least talking to Sabo, it's his child too. Why would you even think about such a thing? I mean I never considered having kids, I didn't even want them, because of my father, but I love Marco, and Aiden is one of the best things that ever happened to me." Ace said, raising his voice slowly as his anger rose at the situation.

"I care deeply for Sabo-ya, however I am not in such a good position as you are. You are surrounded by some of the strongest pirates around and are in a relatively safe position because of Whitebeard. Plus Sabo-ya is constantly running around trying to take down the world government with the other revolutionaries. A child is a lot of work and responsibility." He said sighing, "And honestly also a liability."

Ace sat back thinking about what Law had said, and he found himself agreeing, but he couldn't tell the other man to just get rid of a baby, not when he found himself thinking of his own son. "Law I can't tell you what to do, but seriously think about it before you do something so drastic. And talk to Sabo about it too, he's smart and he'll understand. He loves you. I've seen it in his eyes when he's with you."

Law nodded.

* * *

**Present time**

In the end Law had ended up staying with the Whitebeards for weeks, before Sabo, unable to contact his lover, tracked him down. The fight Law and Sabo had, had was spectacular. Marco still wasn't quiet sure what happened after that, since they left shortly after to talk, but he did know that less than a year later fraternal twins Trafalgar D. Adria and Trafalgar D. Tavin were born.

The sound of rustling sheets broke Marco from his reverie, and he looked towards their bed where Ace was resting.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"Just reminiscing, yoi." Marco said moving over towards the bed.

"Oh about what?"

"Just about how our lives have changed." He said sitting down next to his lover.

Sitting up and revealing his expanding middle, Ace offered his lover a kiss, "Well things are only about to change even more. Only a few more weeks to go till this one is here."

Chuckling and pulling Ace closer Marco smiled, "Yeah. At least it's not twins. I though Law was going to kill your brother when he found out he was having two."

Laughing Ace replied, "Well I've already done this once, they say the second one's tend to be easier cause you know what to expect. Though I do remember something about you having the next one."

Marco let out a quiet laugh, offering his lover a kiss, while remembering Ace's reaction to being pregnant a second time.

However any further discussion was cut short by the sound of rushing feet, revealed Aiden at their door minutes later, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy you're awake! Papa is gonna read me a story now, do you wanna listen?"

"Sure kiddo. Me and your younger sibling love listening to your Papa's stories."

Marco smiled as he lifted Aiden onto the bed next to Ace, before proceeding to tell his son about a trip he once took to Sky Island.

An hour later found both Ace and Aiden asleep in the bed, Marco covering them and dimming the lights. Looking down at his family, he could only think back on everything that had led up to this moment and about how things could have been.

He wouldn't change anything for the world.


	24. Chapter 24

**Extra Chapter 1- Baby Blues**

Ace sat looking down at his son as he slept, happy the baby had been born with no complications despite what he had gone through in the last few months.

However as he was left alone to his thoughts he couldn't help but wonder where their lives would lead them now that the World Government knew of his heritage.

No. Now that the World Government knew of their heritage.

Ace knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they published his real name. Then all of his fathers' enemies would start to pop up and they would be after his head, and eventually after his son's life.

He could feel the tears forming as he started to consider all of the terrible things that were on the horizon, of the terrible world he had brought his son into.

Hugging the baby tighter to his chest, trying not to sob, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Aiden. I love you and I swear I'll protect you. They.." He couldn't finish the sentence as a sob finally broke he sentence.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and feet make their way towards him and was thus surprised at the hand landing on his shoulder.

Startled he looked up to see his lovers' concerned blue eyes.

"Ace? Are you ok yoi? Should I get Jared?"

Ace only shook his head.

Marco only sighed, used to his lovers moods by now, and took Ace's face between his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs.

Satisfied Marco smiled at the brunette, "I can't understand you if you don't talk to me yoi? Now why are you crying all over our son?"

Ace looked down at the infant in his arms, Marco letting him go so the younger could put his thoughts together. Then finally Ace spoke, "Is it alright for us to have brought him into the world Marco?"

Marco was speechless at first, unsure of what to say. He wanted to be angry at his lover, sad that the other would even consider such a thing, but before he could say anything Ace spoke again.

"The World Government knows about me Marco. They know about Aiden. I can't help but worry about what that will mean for him. Was it fair of us to bring him into a world that will want him dead, hate him even, from birth? He's not even a day old and I can't see any life for him but that of a pirate, what were we thinking? He's going to hate us, hate me someday. I…"

He let out another sob. "I couldn't stand him hating me Marco. I've only known him less than a day and I love him so much."

Ace looked to his lover, "What do we do Marco?"

Marco looked torn. He wanted to yell at Ace for thinking such things, but at the same time he understood the brunette's thoughts.

It was true that the World Government and the Navy would be after Aiden as soon as they knew that he had been born and was alive and well.

It was also true that Aiden would probably have a bounty placed on his head far before he would even be able to walk.

Marco let out a sigh, sitting next to Ace on the bed and pulling the other into a one sided hug.

Finally he spoke. "Ace it won't matter what the world thinks of him. No one goes through life being liked by everyone yoi. He won't hate us for bringing him into this world, because we will love him. Oyaji and all of our brothers and sisters will love him. Someday he will probably get a bounty and we will have to explain that to him. But none of that is his fault yoi. It's no more his fault that we fell in love, than it is your fault that the same happened with your parents."

He placed a kiss to Ace's temple then continued, "He will never hear that he shouldn't have been born yoi. And if someone tells him that I will personally sink my claws into them and make them regret it. We will do our best for him, because we know what it's like to grow up without parents. Remember what I said before you joined yoi?"

Ace nodded, then offered a small teary smile at the blonde, "Oyaji loves us when the whole world hates us, right?"

Marco smiled back at the brunette, "That's right yoi. Even if the whole world hates him, who cares when he has us, Oyaji and a couple thousand aunts and uncles ready to love and spoil him yoi."

Ace nodded, his smile growing. "You're right. You're always right Marco. What would I do without you?"

"Be a depressed, angry, arrogant and fiery brat yoi?" Marco offered grinning.

Ace offered his lover a small glare, then turned his eyes back to their son, his gaze softening.

"He is right Aiden. No matter what we will always love you."

"Ah." Marco offered, pulling Ace closer to him, and with that the two settled into a comfortable silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Extra Chapter 2 - Birthday Baby**

**Marco's POV**

He sighed as he finally walked down the hallway towards his and Ace's shared room. The party for Aiden's second birthday had been a resounding success and now that it was over he could finally get some sleep. It was a rare night off from child raising and he intended to enjoy himself just a little. He had even stolen a second beer, from which he took a sip every few seconds as he thought back on the day.

Shanks and his crew and many of their allies had all shown up to shower the young boy in attention and gifts for the day and Aiden had willingly taken the attention from those he only rarely got to visit with.

Said child was currently asleep on the Red Force and being watched in turns by Shanks crew, as his son had decided he wanted to sleep on the other ship for the night and after much pleading he had been allowed by his father with the express instructions to behave himself.

Sabo had shown up with his own twin and gifts from himself and Dragon. To no ones surprise the toddlers had been promptly stolen by Whitebeard, their self-declared grandfather, when he had ushered the blonde revolutionary away to enjoy his night without worry. No one complained, everyone knew Whitebeard just wanted to spend time with the twins while they were on the ship.

And thankfully Garp had not made an appearance, but he had sent a large box containing toys and a child sized marine uniform for Aiden. He was incredibly happy his son had shown absolutely zero interest in the uniform, but Whitebeard had declared that they should at least sent Garp a picture of his great-grandson wearing the outfit once, least the older marine decide to make an unexpected appearance. He was of the opinion to just burn the clothes, and Ace had agreed with him, but they both had conceded their Captains point.

Thinking on it now they may have spoiled his son a bit too much, but he supposed it was to be expected.

Aiden was the first child on the crew, and the only child that they, their allies and Shanks crew got to regularly see. That was a lot of people and a lot of attention to be given to one kid.

He let out another sigh as he reached his room, opening the door and entering as quietly as possible, just in case Ace was asleep.

* * *

Surprisingly Ace was not asleep. He was in fact simply sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Ace?" He asked as he made his way over to the bed.

The other startled a little then turned to look at the blonde, "Oh hey, sorry I was thinking and didn't notice you. Aiden in bed?"

"He is spending the night on the Red Force yoi. I may dislike the man, but Shanks and his crew won't let anything happen to him and it is his birthday. Though I'm afraid we may be spoiling him too much."

Ace smiled and moved to cuddle into the his side, Marco pulling the brunette even closer a minute later. "Well you only turn two once. I also doubt anyone would be crazy enough to attack two Yonko's at once, not to mention our allies. It's not often we get a guaranteed whole uninterrupted night to ourselves."

He nodded, they honestly hadn't had a true full uninterrupted night of sleep in months. Not since their son had decided that there was a monster under his bed, courtesy of one of their brothers mentioning something within earshot. He loved his son, but some days he wondered when he would be allowed to sleep again.

"Marco?" Ace questioned, to which he replied with a grunt to show he was listening as he took another swig from his bottle. Already half asleep, he was considering just not finishing the bottle.

"I want another baby." Ace declared, and he felt his eyes go wide and then he was choking on his beer. It took him a minute to compose himself before he could look towards the other, "What yoi?"

Ace looked mildly unimpressed with him, but he finally replied after meeting the blondes eyes, "I want another baby."

"Ace.." He started, only to be cut short by his lover.

"You said it yourself. You think we're spoiling Aiden too much. If we had two kids, the attention would be cut in half. Also if you think about it, he's alone on a ship of adults, a little sibling would give him someone to play with. You know Oyaji wouldn't mind, in fact the old man would be ecstatic. I just…. I just…"

The brunette's words trailed off and he looked to the side, unwilling to meet his lovers eyes anymore.

He let himself sigh, setting his drink down and then pulling the other back towards him and lifting the younger's face to meet his, he was surprised to find tears.

"Ace what is this really about yoi?"

The other startled, then lowered his face back down, blushing and pouting heavily. He watched the blush grow as the brunette obviously wrested with himself. Then, "I took Aiden for his yearly check up yesterday."

He nodded as Ace look up to meet his eyes again, then the younger continued, "He's fine of course. But Brandon said something that surprised me. Did you know that by two most kids are roughly half the height they will be as an adult. Boy normally grow to be a little more than that and Aiden's just over three feet."

Marco smiled, "He's going to be taller than you then yoi."

Ace only glared at his teasing, pouting then continued his point. "I knew he was getting big, last week I had to put away more of his old clothes in storage. I pulled some of his clothes from when he was a newborn and it kinda startling. Then it hit me, Marco he doesn't want my help getting dressed anymore. Today he didn't want to even stay on the ship. He's growing up to fast."

Then he watched as Ace's face fell, "I know I sound like a women, but Marco I miss my baby. Soon he's going to want to go away and live his own life and I can't deal with it."

He felt his eyes widen at the others rant, but finally making sense of where his lover was coming from. He pulled the other into a hug, smiling as he understood. "Ace he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. We have him for at least another 15 years, more if he decides to stay with us as a pirate and by then you'll be ready for him to leave ok?"

Ace's tears had slowed and he pouted up the older man, "No, I'm never going to be ready. Why can't he stay cute and small forever?"

He laughed, "You want to change diapers for the rest of your life yoi?"

Ace's pout deepened, "Maybe…"

He sighed again, but couldn't help his smile widening. "Well I suppose we'll have to see if you still feel that way after a second baby…."

Ace's head shot up so fast he almost cracked the blonde in the chin, "Really?"

He smiled, "Ah," and looked the other in the eye, "But I have some conditions before we try for another ok?"

Ace nodded his head.

"One. If you think your pregnant, no more missions and you take it easy. And no complaining about being bored."

Ace nodded his head, though they'd have to see if he remembered his promise late on.

"Two. No getting captured by the marines this time around. I think one prison break in a lifetime is enough."

Ace only smiled nodding again, so he continued smiling himself.

"Three." He turned to fully look at the brunette, "Marry me yoi?"

He grinned as he watched the other start to nod, only for his words to reach the fire user's brain. Ace's eyes widened comically as he look up, "What?"

He wanted to laugh, but choose instead to elaborate, "A surprise pregnancy between lovers is one thing, but we have been together almost 3 years and planning a baby is a different sort of game yoi."

He watched as Ace' face transformed from surprise to pure joy and then he lunged, pulling the blonde into a hug and the two of them falling back onto the bed

"I take it, its safe to assume that is a yes yoi?"

Ace didn't lift his head, but the furious nods were more than enough for him to understand. Leaning down to kiss the other the two enjoyed the shared moment of bliss. Slowly the kiss was becoming more heated when a small noise had Ace pulling back, a hand on the others mouth to silence him. Listening for a second he was about to ask what Ace was listening for when he heard it too.

A small knock.

He let his head fall back to hit the pillows with a groan as he felt Ace get up to answer the door, both of them already knowing who it was. He lifted his head to watch as Ace opened the door.

There was Shanks holding a crying Aiden, and as annoyed as he wanted to be for the ruined night with his lover, now fiancé he corrected himself mentally, even he felt a little bad when he noticed how upset their son was.

"Hey Shanks. Aiden have a nightmare?"

Said child only held out his arms to be taken from his one armed uncle with a pitiful cry of "Mommy."

He watched Ace take the two year-old into his arms and he moved to join them.

"I think so, though he said something about monsters. I swear I checked everywhere in the room, but they must be very good at hiding, because I couldn't seem to find them."

He laughed as he listened to the other pirate talk, "They are very good at hiding, a ship full of haki trained pirates and not one of us can seem to find them yoi. So don't feel bad, only Oyaji and Ace seems to be able to scare them off properly."

The red-haired pirate tried to look affronted at the subtle jab he had made, but even he could tell the man was more upset that he couldn't settle Aiden than anything about his monster hunting skills. "Well I will have to practice, maybe you can give me some pointers tomorrow before we leave."

He nodded and they both watched as Ace turned to settle Aiden into bed, then Shanks spoke again, "Sorry bout that Marco."

He let out a small laugh, "It's alright yoi. He probably heard something and woke and didn't remember where he was. Probably scared him pretty bad, he normally only uses the 'mommy' title when he's really upset."

Shanks only nodded at his explanation, and smiled in obvious amusement at Ace being called 'mom.'

They spoke for a few more minutes before the red-haired captain excuse himself.

Turning he wasn't surprised to find both brunettes in the bed sound asleep, and as silently as he could he moved to join them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**-Eight Months Later-**

Jozu and Vista shared a glance as they entered the storeroom, looking for the source of the happy whistling they could hear from the room. The two men and their divisions had been charged with taking stock and cleaning the two large rooms in the bottom of the Moby for some new years cleaning, and no one else was supposed to be down there yet, most still at breakfast.

The dark head of hair that popped up from behind a stack of boxes informed them of the source of the tune before they could get much further into their investigation.

Ace startled when he turned and noticed the two men, "Ah, oh hey guys. Sorry I just wanted to grab something before you all started down here. Just a bit easier to grab it now."

The two men shared a look, then Vista asked, "Grab what? You could have told us you wanted something and we could have brought it up when we started sorting."

Ace only smiled and showed off the box he had dragged out, then opening it to reveal the contents.

The two peered down at the contents, Jozu basically bent in half to get a better look was next to speak, "Aiden's baby things? Why would you need to get those out?"

The question hung in the air for a second before both men's heads shot up so they could stare a the younger commander, who for all intent now looked rather bashful scratching the back of his head.

Ace laughed, "Heh, just found out today. Guess that honeymoon was good for something, right? Oh, and only Marco, Oyaji and the doc know, so no peeping yet ok?"

Despite Ace's words to the two commanders, it took less than half a day for the rest of the crew to find out.

And of course neither commander had let the fire user carry anything upstairs that day.

All said to Ace it was one of his best birthdays ever.


End file.
